Repo! Chronicles
by Kathrina Wallace- VSV
Summary: Es una nueva version, de la pelicula repo! the genetic opera, con la perspectiva de una asistente del lado del sr. repo, una amante de una famosa cantante y la entrada de una repo! girl... quieren mas? los invito a estas, las cronicas del mundo repo!
1. Inocentemente Sadica

Antes que nada, les digo que este fic, aparte de ser una adaptación de una de las mas geniales peliculas que he visto en mi vida, me ha dado oportunidad de acercarme mucho a una persona que quiero mucho… en fin, esto comenzo como una idea loka mia, en lo que hacia mis deberes domesticos xD…. Ajap, asi como lo leyeron… en fin, este fic a pesar de que inclui un personaje de invencion mia, basado en mi no significa ke la historia sera rosada y cursi y terminara como yo quiera…. Oh no… si ke no... se llevaran una sorpresa enorme... xDDD!

Espero que les guste mi primer capitulo y espero que continuen con los otros dos.. capts... asi es les dejo los primeros tres capts, disfruten n_n!!

_____________________________________________________________________________

**Inocentemente Sadica.**

--Un Día Normal en la Oficina--

La "mañana" habia empexado de manera normal para mi, me arregle y fui a darle su medicamento a Shilo [si, mientras el nu estuviiera teniia ke medicar a Shilo]. Ella y yo charlamos un poco, por fortuna nos llevabamos bien... pense que habriia problemas, pero no. Despues de eso me dedique a ir a mi "oficina", detras de la chimenea, se encontraba mi peculiar ambiente de trabajo, un lugar lleno de objetos de tortura y operaciones, sin señales alguna de la anestecia, este no era un consultorio común, era la oficina del sr. repo!...

Al cual yo admiraba mucho, desde que el se deshizo de uno de los maliantes ke trato de asaltarme en el callejon, fue pura suerte, yo estuve escondida, detras de un bote de basura, el maliante despistado, por haberme perdido la pista. Y de pronto salio el... el hombre de las leyendas nocturnas, la pesadilla, sin embargo para mi fue todo un salvador...

Mientras le sacaba los pulmones mire facinada, la manera tan precisa y rapida, note como lo hacia sufrir, me encantaba.. era simplemente maravilloso, ver como vivia yo la leyenda en vivo y a todo color.... Al terminar su trabajo, se deshizo del cadaver, haciendo insiciones por todos lados, como si fuese un asesinato normal.

De la nada sali de mi escondite, lo sorprendi, pues nunca nadien lo habia sorprendido en el acto, le dije lo mucho que estaba agradecida, el solo se limito a decirme que no me salvo, que solo hizo lo ke le teniian ordenado y que fue mera coincidencia...

Asenti ante ese comentario, no keria provocar algo mas... despues de todo, era el asesino mas venerado, del que todos hablaban, no keria hacerlo enojar... nos miramos por un tiempo, guardo los pulmones en su congelador, con facha de maletin, que buena idea....

Espere...- susurre de pronto, y el se giro, como diciendo y ahora ke...- ..... kiero ser su asistente......- sonrio de manera sarcastica y me dijo- ....... yo no tengo tal privilegio, no lo necesito, puedo solo......- yo me limite a sonreir y le dije- .......... es mi agradecimiento... aunke usted diga ke fue mera coincidencia... djeme ser su asistente- como ke se keria negar, sin embargo yo lo habia descubierto, no le combenia..-

Desde ese entonces, heme aki, hace 6 meses, y siento ke ahora me estoy enamorando de el, siendo mucho mayor que iio... sin embargo, su corazon le pertenece a su difunta Marny, su esposa... el solo recordar como termine aki, rodeada de bisturis y tijeras, me abrumaba... para mis padres estaba muerta hace mucho tiempo que me preocupaba...

Ya se.... sus sentimientos me preocupan, los de mi Jefe, al hombre que mas admiro en todo el mundo, no me importa que sea un asesino... o mayor que yo, solo se lo que siento... -mejor me pondre a trabajar, tengo ke limpiar todo esto...- susurre para mi misma, el lugar estaba hecho un puerquero, recuerdo con claridad la victima de anoche....

Una chica universitaria de unos 20 años, la habiamos tenido cautiva un par de dias, por que la verdad el trabajo ha sido demasiado, maldito Rotti.. no nos da ni un respiro -.-...!!  
en fin... a esta chica le fueron financiados unos riñones.

Justo despues de entonar su cancion "thankless job", mi jefe, fue pidiendome todas y cada una de las herramientas y pasandome los organos ke iba sacando para abrirse paso acia los riñones. La chica gritaba, agonizaba y yo lo disfrute como nunca, no sentia arrepentimiento de tal cosa, amaba su cara, me causaba un placer enorme....

-diablos... me pasa de nuevo...- susurre, saliendo de mis pensamientos, mientras con la manguera enjuagaba toda la sangre de nuestros trajes de cirujia y todas las puntiagudas herramientas, termine y aleje mis pensamientos, poniendome alerta escuche ruidos en el vestibulo... geniial estoy atrapada aki abajo -.-.... buena hora escogio Mag, para visitar a Shilo...-

Subieron... soy libre... deje todo secando, mientras, con cuidado salia de nuevo por la chimenea hacia el cuarto de Shilo.. en el transcurso, otro recuerdo me invadio.... uno que hizo ke me sonrrojara como tomate de conserva, habia muchas cosas que no me gustaban de mi trabajo y una de esas, era ver sufrir a mi jefe, cuando de vez en cuando le entraba el arrepentimiento, y preguntaba que pensaria Marny de el.....

yo que le podiia decir, no conoci a su mujer, cuando ella murio, yo no teniia mucho de haber nacido.... me dedicaba a escucharlo y de vez en cuando susurrarle "no se preocupe" o "ella sabe por que lo hace"..... "no se atormente mas, jefe.."..... y el solo sonreia de manera sarcastica....

-Shilooo...!!- la llame tocando la puerta y asi saliendo de mis recuerdos, tratando de que el sonrrojo de fuera..-

--CONTINUARA---


	2. Muerte Subita

-Shilooo...!!- la llame, tocando la puerta, escuche como se movían muebles y todo arriba, trataba de esconder a Mag xD... - Shay...- suspire- se que tienes ahi a Blind Mag... - rei- tranquila... no le dire a tu padre...- de pronto la puerta se abrió entre al cuarto, mirando hacia mi derecha se encontraba ella, hermosa como una muñequita de porcelana, si era una diosa en persona, un angel con alas lamentablemente cortadas... si me refiero a Blind Mag-

Buenas...- mire el reloj, era casi medio dia, pero en esta obscura ciudad no había diferencia-... noches- sonreí, ella asintió un poco apenada, las habia descubierto xD... camine hacia la mesita de noche de Shilo y le prepare su medicamento- .... Tómalo, por favor..- susurre alcanzándole el vaso, al mismo tiempo sono mi brazalete, sali de la habitación, era el... mi Jefe...-

Kathrina....- escuche su voz, en parte me reconforto saber ke el estaba bien-.... dígame..- le conteste-..... Se le ofrece algo..?- pregunte servicial, su voz se escucho de nuevo, me aleje aun mas de la habitación-.... te necesito en el callejón debajo del puente...- asentí y respondí-.... claro, en un momento llegare...- no sabiia que me reencontraría con un fantasma del pasado-

Tome mis cosas de siempre, cuchillo de cocina, tijeras, y unos guantes entre otras cosas mas, al llegar al lugar donde me había citado, note que ya la victima sangraba de la cabeza-... este trabajo lo harás tu querida...- me dijo con su voz grave, llena de odio-.... yo?...- lo mire sorprendida, el solo asintió, al mirar bien a la victima, me fije que era una de las personas a las ke mas detestaba en este asqueroso mundo-... mi.... padre..- las manos me temblaron, no se si de odio o miedo, q era esto, q pasaba y mi padre me miraba con satisfacción, susurrando, cosas como "sigues siendo una mierda de chica", "q idiota eres"...

Lo ignore, de mi mochila tome el cuchillo, queria ke se callara, no lo soportaba, me castraban sus comentarios, acerca de lo inutil que era mi persona, solo escuche cuando repo man, me susurro "el corazón kathrina"...y asi fue le arranque todo lo ke pude, lo escuche gritar y lo vi sufrir, me encanto poder regresarle al infeliz todo lo que me hizo... y saber que no hará sufrir a mi madre y mis hermanas...

Siento ke cada día, así como respeto a mi paciente jefe, mi afecto hacia el crece, tengo miedo que esto vaya hacia otro lado más que el trabajo y el querer sobre las fechorías y tareas asignadas... No se como supo quién era mi padre, pero estoy segura que nu fue mera coincidencia.......


	3. De paseo por el cementerio Vol1

**OMG…!! A alguien se le salio eso de ke sera el mismo final ¬¬… pues, no exactamente el mismo, si no no hariamos esta version, no…. A lo que se refiere, es que ciertas cosas para ke no se vea fresa, se dejaran tales y como estan…**

**Espero ke sigan leyendo… **

**De paseo por el cementerio Vol. 1**

UNOS DIAS DESPUES-

Despues de mi pequeño encuentro con el pasado, y haber cumplido con mi primera asignacion como asistente oficial de REPO MAN!, pedi un tiempo... necesitaba salir y visitar mi pequeña hermana, la mas querida, no soportaba mas lo que habia ocurrido.

Antes de salir, Shy me alcanzo en la puerta y me dio un extraño paquete-... y esto?-la mire con cierta curiosidad, ella suspiro y me dijo-... necesito que se lo des a Blind Mag...- me miro por un momento...- se que no te agrada, y menos que la vea  
a escondidas de mi padre... tu empleo peligra y perdoname..- continuo mirandome, con la mirada, llena de tristeza, de momento se volvio indiferente, tratando de ocultarlo-... pero..  
ella es... la unica en la que puedo confiar, aparte de ti...- y de la nada, salio una muestra de afecto de ella hacia mi, me mantuvo abrazada por unos segundos-

-Sonrei con un poco de dulzura y la mire con ternura-... donde la vere?...- ella sonrio de manera complice-... tranquila, ella te encontrara a ti..- me tomo por sorpresa esas palabras y mas su mirada, se me hacia sospechoso eso xD...-

En fin guarde el misterioso paquete en mi mochila, y cruzando el umbral de esta tenebrosa casa que se ha convertido en cierta manera mi hogar, sali, al mundo exterior, como una persona  
normal... me dirigia a visitar a una de mis hermanas y sabiia el lugar perfecto para encontrarla..me dirigi al cementerio, el principal [solo yo sabia cual era xD] con eso de que esta ciudad ya se ha convertido en uno...

Al llegar a mi destino, luego luego a lo lejos escuche un par de voces muy familiares para mis oidos, me dirigi hacia ellas, y despues de esquivar unas cuantas fosas cabadas  
me encontre con mi hermana, que junto con el Graverobber, haciian de las suiias... Robando el Zydrate de los difuntitos xD...- Alto ahi... hermana miia!!!...- le dije en tono rigido y malvado xD-  
Ella se giro hacia mi, soltando la jeringa ke teniia en manos, para correr a abrazarme, se me hacia extraño, pues no estaba acostumbrada a recibir dos abrazos en un solo dia...la aleje de mi xD..

ella me miro feo, se lo regrese xD, mientras contemplaba de lejos al Graverobber, siempre se me habia hecho un tipo muy lindo, del tiempo ke vivi con el y mi hermana.

Me tomo de la muñeca de mi mano, jalandome a mi y a mi mochila, comenzamos a diambular por el cementerio,  
ella me contaba, como se volvia loka, cada vez ke la srita. Amber buscaba a su amor el GraveRobber, yo solo me reiia  
por ke sabiia que era una indirecta, de... ASESINALA...!! xD..

Asi es solo eiia sabiia a lo que en realidad me dedicaba,  
y era muy discreta al respecto... Le conte, como comenzaba a asustarme, debido a que mate a papa, ella solamente rio y me tranquilizo...

de pronto, escuche una voz dulce, que me hipnotizo, la manera en que cantaba, parecia que sufria, ignore a mi hermana y corri hacia esa voz... al llegar note que era Blind Mag... me sorprendi- pero que carajos...- susurre para mi misma, ella se giro de la tumba de la sra. Marny de Wallace y me miro-.... creo.. q shilo te dio algo...- yo seguia asustada, busque en mi bolso, sacando  
el paquete y poniendolo en sus palidas manos-

Sorprendida..?- me pregunto mag, con mucha tranquilidad, entrando en la Cripta de Marny Wallace y yo de pendeja la segui xD-.... mucho... como no tienes idea- susurre

y asi era en efecto... me parecia, que me acercaba a mi propia muerte y yo ni encuenta... ya me comenzaba a dar miiedo el lio en el que me habia metido..

------------CONTINUARA------------


	4. De Paseo por el Cementerio Vol2

Las palabras de Mag, me habian sorprendido mucho, de pronto senti como me encerraba en mi propio mundo, cundida por mi propio pá como me bajaba la sangre y puedo apostar que se noto que me puse palida.

Espere fuera de la Cripta, estar cerca de Mag me daba ya mas cosa de lo normal xD!. Antes de salir de la cripta Mag susurro algo en otro idioma, creo ke era Italiano, dejo un ramo de rosas sobre la tumba de la sra. Marny y salio cerrando la puerta detras de ella. Se acerco a mi hermana y de manera suave y dulce susurro-... Me das un tiempo con tu hermana?.. - sonrio, pero en vez de verse linda se vio maquiavelica.

Mi hermana asintio y se fue en busca de su amor, mientras que a mi me secuestraba la muñeca satanica de porcelana xD, era oficial ahora si tenia miedo.

Pase saliva, antes de hablar, de pronto Mag me gano la palabra- ...Tienes miedo?...- me pregunto de la nada, suspire y le conteste-... depende- patee una piedra y continue-...de GENECO?... de Repo man?...- la mire- ... ñeee.. no tengo miedo- sonrio de manera sarcastica y no me contesto, seguimos caminando en silencio por el cementerio, yo me dedicaba a patear piedras xD-

Ella rompio el silencio de nuevo- y acaso... Shilo saba que no eres una simple enfermera?..- de nuevo me sorprendi y me puse tan palida como su piel, a lo que ella me dijo.- ves... a ese miedo me referia...-la mire sospechamente y le dije-...Que tantos sabes?...- ella sonrio de nuevo se tan perversa que retrocedi un paso lejos de ella- mas de lo crees, creeme..- acaso ella sabia mi secreto y peor aun el de el Sr. Nathan... o_o...-

Que deseas..?- la mire y suspire todo en nombre de no morir y no decepsionar a mi jefe por mis grandes descuidos que a lo mejor eso era lo que habia causado esta conversacion... Mag sonrio de manera sarcastica, para despues pasar a una cara, tierna y dulce, a lo mejor y asustada-

Ella suspiro y me dijo-... tantas cosas, que son imposibles de tener...- y de pronto una lagrima corrio por su rostro- ... en primera deseo ser libre... de esta vida, una muy maldita... yo solo me condene, no pense las cosas con calma y ahora como me arrepiento...- yo la mire con cierta curiosidad, vaya ke era un ser muy complejo-.... y la segunda cosa..?-le pregunte con gran curiosidad-

Quisiera estar mas presente en la vida de Shilo.. tu sabes, sin tener que ocultarme, me gustaria sacarla de ese encierro en el que la tiene Nathan...- me miro-.... seria muy egoista quitarsela, no crees?...- ambas suspiramos...- no lo se.... estoy para juzgar a nadien..- ella sonrio dulcemente-

y si, no tenia por que juzgarla, ya que yo era una peor persona que ella y yo tuve eleccion, y escogi este miserable camino en el cual me dedico a matar gente.... sin embargo no se cuanto mas dure con vida, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.


	5. OMFG!

Despues de ese horrendo encuentro con Mag, al parecer terminamos la conversacion como si nada, yo aun tenia que volver con mi hermana y cuidar que no la cachen haciendo sus fechorias ¬¬... fui a buscarla y la encontre haciendo de las suyas con el grave robber... ¬¬...  
-Busquense una cripta, por favor...- les grite de manera sarcastica xD, mi hermana solo me miro feo y se lo regrese junto con lo siguiente-.... osea graciias por dejarme con la muñeca satanica de porcelana, que tal si me mataba, eh!?

- C'mon sis... ella no te mataría a menos que tu lo quieras asi... se puso pensativa. - Es cierto! tu lo quieres asi!- la volvi a mirar feo xD... pero esta vez si le dio miedo-.... suciia, yo no kisiera eso ¬¬... y lo sabes

- Woow... tranquilaa, solo lo suponia... ¬¬ - me miro feo - tal vez debas venir mas seguido, el zydrate te relajaria un poco... tener vidas paralelas no va a ser facil... - rio un poco. - Ya sabes, Repo & Mag... 2 cosas totalmente distintas..... - volvio a reir-

si muy chistosita tu...- le conteste de nuevo-... sabes, lo que me dijo Mag, si me preocupa mucho- suspire- me dijo que... sabe mas de lo que yo creo... sera que en GENECO saben que no soy empleada oficial de ahi??..  
-sonrio- silly rabbit... es posible que GENECO maneje al mundo, pero Rotti no es ningun adivino... y la gente que trabaja ahi tampoco... ellos no ven mas alla de sus narices... -se cruzo de brazos y se sento en una tumba- Y Mag lo sabe tooodoo... - dijo sarcasticasticamente - En serio... - se puso seria-

Pushaa ....!! morireee!!- mi hermana rio de nuevo, cuando recibi un mensaje, le pedi a mi hermana que guardara silencio, era un mensaje de mi Jefe..- Si señor.. digame..- le conteste- .... estoy enmedio de un asunto, y necesito ke te encargues de otro- me puse palida en ese momento, mi primera asignacion sola-.... traes tus cosas, cierto?- me pregunto, como dudando si lo haria o no-.... yo siempre señor...- conteste seria, pero era por ke estaba ke me moria de los nervios..-

Perfecto, la victima es..- cuando de pronto se detuvo- acaso Shy, no te diio un sobre le dije que eran cosas tuyas y q no usmeara en el..-

PUTA MADRE!!... pense dentro de mi... es el pakete ke le di a Mag... maldita mocosa me engatuzoo.. con su pancho de niña buena...- Kathrina, esta o no el File entre tus cosas...- me saco de mis pensamientos su voz grave y maligna- .... si, claro ke si señor...- estaba que me moria-.... segura, no suenas muy convencida... ¬¬.. - aay por ke sentiia que se estaba dando cuenta de mi idiotez..- bueno, espero ese organo, hoy los tengo ke llevar a GENECO, eh!..- y cerro el mensaje-

Todo cayo por su propio peso, Mag solo me ponia a prueba al igual que Shilo, ambas desconfiaban de nosotros dos, ahora teniia que ir en busca de Blind Mag y de ese organo, si no yo sere la proxima victima de Repo Man.

Hermana, sabes donde vive, Blind Mag??..- la mire- tu que lo sabes todo... xD..- puse mi cara de perro atropellado- pliiz

- estaba mirando mi hermana cuales tumbas eran nuevasy la saque de sus pensamientos xD - Bueno, recuerdas la casa donde vivía Marni antes de casarse??... la casa que le regalo Rotti??... - suspiro. - Ha estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo, asi que Blind Mag se ocupa de mantenerla en pie... - acaricio una lapida y luego se apoyo en la misma. - ...- Muy inteligente de su parte, pues nadie se espera encontrarla ahi... - sonrio sarcastica - O tal vez no quiere ser encontrada.

Sonrei... me acompañas sister?.. *-*... - vaya ke si teniia miiedo como para pedirle compañia xD... ella asintio tomo una bolsa con sus cosas y comenzamos nuestra travesiia-


	6. Visita Inesperada

Ok, lo siguiente es de una roleada por msn… y por cuestiones de tiempo, no puedo corregirla xD…. Perdonen, es que si la tengo corregida, pero el cochino usb no se donde termino ¬¬… disfruten…

Despues de un tiempo de caminar iiegamos a la casa de Mag,la puerta estaba abierta,eso daba mas miedo,la entrada principal tenia una tenue luz de vela que en cualquier minuto se iba a apagar y mi hermana se puso a jugar con un jarron, que estaba en una repisa junto a la puerta- hey! crees que esto valga millones de dolares?- trato de meterlo en su bolso pero la detuve xD- cleptomana y tu no ayudas ¬¬..-

la mire feo- ¬¬...despues de ke recuperemos los files, puedes robar lo ke kiieras..- dejo el jarron de donde lo habia tomado y entramos por una de las puertas que habia ahi, llegamos hasta el dormitorio de Blind Mag. - woow... q tenemos aqui?. - me miro de manera complicitaria-

Hermana..- sonrei sarcastica- hermana...-la mire- si algo aprendi en las ultimas dos horas, es que Mag no es nada idiota... sabe que vendriamos, si no la puerta no estaria abierta y no creo ke deje los files en su cuarto, seria el primer lugar donde buscariiamos..- empuje la puerta y entre con mi hermana - uuf... que cuartoo xD-..miramos alrededor, una y otra vez... - Cuanto le pagan a esa mujer?!... - dijo mi hermana con cierta envidia-

Envidiosa... *me puse a silbar, mire a mi alrededor* tienes razon, como cuanto le pagara GENECO, para ser una esclava mas- la mire y me acerce lentamente hacia la cama, y me sente en eiia..- que colchon mas suave *_*...- mire a mi hermana-.... ademas, no solo son las ganancias de GENECO, las ventas de su musica.. asi que ha de ser un buen de dinero... ¬¬...-  
Rich Bitch... - murmuro en un tono claramente audible. - Bueno, busquemos ya lo que sea que estamos buscando... - se quedo callada un rato- Oye, a que te refieres con que Mag ya sabe que vendriamos?

*rei sarcastica*... hermana..*suspire*....ella sabe lo que hace... la puerta estaba abierta y te puedo asegurar que esta esperando a que la encontremos..- me pare de la cama y me acerque a ella- si no, por ke tomarse la molestia de manipularme, no crees?-le guiñe un ojo y sali de la habitacion-

valentie.- *me quede quieta ahi un rato luego sali detras de mi hermana* Manipularte no es molestia!... *senti su mirada de "i hate you"* Digo, Es que simplemente... ella no lo hizo... lo hizo Shilo, si yo fuera tu estaria pensando la manera de matarla... *calle* Pero no puedes, algun dia llegaras a ser su madrastra y te conviene llevarte bien con ella... *entramos al estudio de la casa* Uhh un buen lugar para buscar

De hecho... *sonrei*.... pero hermana ponte a pensar, si solo Shilo me hubiese manipulado, como es ke Mag sabia que traiia algo para ella..* comenze a buscar dentro de los cajones de un escritorio, cuidadosamente sin desarreglar mucho*.... para mi que esto llevaban ya tiempo planeandolo, en especial Shilo, que tanto desconfia de su padre...- escuche su comentario acerca de ser su madrastra*.. Graciosita ¬¬... eso no pasara y lo sabes... el Sr. Nathan aun ama a su difunta mujer.... ¬¬

Val.- *me apoye en la pared* sabes... mientras conseguiamos Zydrate, el graverobber y yo descubrimos algo muy interesante... un efecto secundario de nuestra version barata*suspire* si lo usas bien... podrias traer a alguien de vuelta a la vida *mire fijamente a mi hermana* de verdad espero que Repo nunca se entere de eso, o enloqueceria, no para bien *me acerque a ver los cajones donde buscaba mi hermana* que hay en ese paquete de todos modos? porque es tan urgente y necesario... es por eso por lo que te llamo Repo en el graveyard??

mmm* la mire* si te lo digo... tendria que matarte y no kiiero gastar el filo de mi cuchillo en ti* sonrei y pase a un librero buscando entre todos los libros* muy graciiosa con lo del comentario ¬¬... dejame a mi y mi amor platonico q nunca sucedera..- y le conteste lo del pakete- el file de la persona a la qe deberia de estare asesinando en estos mismos instantes..

*estabamos tan ocupadas discutiendo y en medio de risas, cuando escuchamos q alguien irrumpio en el cuarto y al parecer no teniiamos salida, nos habian cachado, y lo peor es ke no habia donde esconderse ¬¬...- hermana, siempre te kiise aunk no lo Demostre- la abrace, teniia muuzo miiedo xd-

Blind Mag.- Veo.. .que lo descubriste todo...- me acerque lentamente a ellas- .... fue facil o dificil querida eh? - ella me miro con cierto miedo, sabia lo que le esperaba si no conseguia que Yo le devolviera el File- .... esto fue facil, comprobar mis sospechas acerca de ti y Nathan... –

Val.- *mire a mi hermana y a Blind Mag, escuche lo de las sospechas que dijo, mire a mi hermana y luego a Blind Mag, para no complicar mas todo esto me hice a la desentendida* Sospechas?! Cuales sospechas? *disimulando* OMG! MAG!... Ya lo descubriste? Mi hermana es amante de Nathan hace mucho tiempo! y tu no tienes donde quejarte.. eh! *jeje eso era algo desconcertante, pero Mag no, deberia saber mas de lo que ya sabe grr*

Valentine-  
*le quite el paquete a Mag y lo escondi en un lugar donde no se atreveria a buscar xD* Mag, tienes que cantar esta noche... mejor ve a prepararte... *tome del brazo a mi hermana y la jale para salir de la casa, ah si.. y no se me olvido tomar el jarron de la entrada, cuando ya estabamos fuera de la casa de Mag le entregue el paquete a mi hermana* Creo que despues d sto, Mag no sabe absolutamente nada


	7. Me pregunto si

**Me pregunto si…**

-Despues de haber recuperado el File y que mi hermana se robara el jarron xD, saque el acetato de la informacion, en especial los lugares que frecuenta esta victima y sobre todo lo que tengo que recuperar. Valentine y yo comenzamos a recorrer los lugares mas bajos, cuando de pronto me parecio ver a la chica del file entrar en un callejon, sin salida-

-Esboze una sonrisa maquiavelica, y le dije a mi hermana que me esperara, que yo se que en cuanto me de la vuelta ira detras de mi ¬¬... xD.. Tome mi mochila, con todos los utencilios que necesitaba, caminando detras de la victima cuidando mis pasos, de pronto ella se percato de mi presencia, por un tiempo me ignoro, despues comenzo a correr hasta que cayo al piso, la alcanze y fue la oportunidad perfecta.-

-La chica no paraba de gritar, vaya que me mareaba!!, tuve que tomar algo de ahi, no me fije que era, le di el tiro de graciia en la cabezota, aun respiraba, pero no era tan molestosa como hace unos momentos.. Tome mis herramientas y comenze a sacarle todo, no sentia remordimiento alguno, de ver su cara de agonia, era algo que disfrutaba demasiado, despues de un rato encontre mi objetivo, su hermoso higado, se veia tan hermoso entre mis manos cubiertas de sangre... y ese extraño codigo de barras sobre el-

Recogi mis cosas y guarde el higado en un compartimiento especial donde traiia un poco de hielo, al salir del callejon, vi como Valentine hacia como si apenas me viniera a buscar-.... se que me viste hermana...- suspire y me acerque a ella..- vaya que si eres morbosaa xD...- ella se rio y me dijo-... te admiro... lo hiciste bien xD... desempeñas bien tu empleo deseado- rio de nuevo-

-le devolvi las risas, mire el reloj, ya era tarde, moriria si no llevaba ese bendito higado-...bien hermanita... me dio gusto verte..- sonrei- y disfrute... la choco aventura xD...- suspire- pero.. tengo ke lllevar a este pekeñin, con el jefe repo...- me estaba dando la vuelta cuando escuche ke Valentine me dijo- es ke tienes ke llevarlo..- suspiro y continuo-.... o kiieres ver a tu amado jefe, eh hermanita..- me acerque de manera asesina a ella, ella sonrio, como diciendo es broma no te exaltes, despues se ofrecio a acompañarme a casa xD-

Val...no me ayudas en nada... tengo que aceptar que lo que siento por el es...- ella me interrumpio ¬¬..- pasion y locura- se rio y le di un zape xD- No... solo es platonico.... y nada mas..- suspire de nuevo y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi "casa"-


	8. Mas que amigas Vol1

**NOTA: RECUERDAN LO DEL CONTENIDO EXPLICITO QUE LES DIJE AL PRINCIPIO? XD... BUEH ESTA POR VENIR =P**

**ASI QUE, LES DIOS LES AGARRE CONFESADOS XDDDDD!!! EN ESTOS DOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS... XDDDD**

**______________________________________________________________**

-Hace 5 años una chica mas quedo huerfana en esta asquerosa ciudad convertida en cementerio, su nombre Vivian Angelic James, para su buena suerte (creo xD) no estaba tan desamparada, su madre teniia una amiga, que cuidariia de ella y asi fue, la madre de Vivian fallecio despues de dos años de luchar contra su enfermedad sanguinea. A los 14 años Vivian fue adoptada por nada mas y nadien menos que Magdaleen Elizabeth Joss [vease el nombre tan mamon que se invento xD]... osease... Blind Mag...-

-Les llevo tiempo adaptarse una a la otra, en especial a Mag, ya que teniia muzos compromisos con Geneco y Vivian se la pasaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa de Mag. Poco tiempo despues Mag pidio un tiempo en Geneco, ellos no se lo diieron, a ella le importo cacahuates y se lo tomo, sentiia que Vivian merecia mas de su atencion. Asi fue, comenzaron a convivir mas, tomaban el te, caminaban en los terrenos de la casa y sobre todo platicaban y se teniian muxa confianza. Vivian, adoraba a Mag, era su maximo, mejor aun.... su Diosa.-

-Conforme fue pasando el tiempo Vivian crecio, asi como sus sentimientos por Mag, Vivian sentia que no era correspondida, sin mencionar que sentiia que era incorrectom pues Mag ya la consideraba como su hija, Vivian se sentia mal y hasta confundida hasta cierto punto. Vivian con el Pretexto de pasar mas tiempo con Mag, le pidio que la dejara ser su asistente, Mag no se nego.-

-Y asi fue como Viv, logro acercarse un poco mas a su amor platonico, sin que ella supiera, le ayudaba en todo lo que podia, con su vestuario, peinandola, y sobre todo, siendo su consejera y su mejor amiga-

-Hace no mucho, mientras Vivian merodeaba por la casa, en uno de los cuartos encontro a Mag llorando desconzoladamente, Viv keriia ayudarla, sin embargo no podiia pues Mag no le deciia lo que pasaba, Viv la tomo por los hombros y le pidio confianza, diciendole ke fuera lo fuera lo que la tenia asi, ella siempre estaria ahi cuidandola y para ayudarle. Mag se recargo en el pecho de Vivian, la cual se puso roja como un tomate, uno de sus sueños se hacia realidad y ella no lo disfruto para nada xD... estaba tan rigida como una piedra-

-Mag al notar esto, se alejo lentamente de ella, mirandola a los ojos, como si en ese momento hubiese comunicacion telepatica entre ellas, Viv, paso una mano suavemente por el rostro de Mag, secando sus lagrimas, Mag sonrio de manera dulce y tierna, ambas se sonrrojaron, Vivian tomo el rostro de Mag, por el menton, cuando.... De repente un rayo cayo y eso saco a Vivian de sus fantasiias!! Se sentia toda una pervertida por fantasear con su mejor amiga xD!! Pero su corazon la amaba... no habia otra explicacion!!-


	9. Mas que amigas Vol2

Justo como Deja Vu, paso lo de la fantasia de vivian, esta vez ella no perdio el tiempo y al tenerla contra su pecho, tomo su rostro, la miro a los ojos y lentamente acerco su rostro al de Mag y la beso y para su sorpresa, ese beso era correspondido.-

Asi paso el tiempo y ellas seguian con su vida como si nada, Mag hacia sus conciertos y bueno Vivian siempre estaba con ella... detras de las finas paredes de su hogar vivian un loco y desenfrenado amor, asi como dulce y bello, tal vez el mas puro de todos.

Han pasado un par de meses (unos 4 o 6, que se yo ._.u ), Viv tenia ganas de complacer a su diosa, tratandola como tal, asi que al finalizar el concierto de esa noche, ambas se dirigieron a su hogar, al llegar, Vivian se bajo del auto y le abrio la puerta, asi como salieron, entraron a su hogar, cerrando la puerta detras de ellas. Ambas se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos (asi es aun no duermes en las pinches sabanas amarillas xDD) Se alistaron para bajar a cenar, Vivian fue a buscar a Mag y le dijo que la cena de hoy seria especial y llena de sorpresas.

Vivian le vendo los ojos, mientras que a Mag se le dibujaba una sonrisa picara y complice, y ella sabia a donde se dirigia esto xD! Y asi fue, salieron al patio trasero, iluminadas por la luz de las velas, por ratos compartieron sonrisas, tomadas de brazos y hasta besos, despues de la cena Mag saco una sabana (y no era amarilla ¬¬... ) y ambas se sentaron ahi, comtemplando la paz que les ofrecia la noche, Vivian se acomodo, de manera que su cabeza quedo sobre el regazo de Mag y sin pensarlo mucho con sus brazoz rodeo su cuello y acerco su rostro con suavidad, besandola con dulzura y pasion...-

El beso se fue tornando mas y mas apasionado, y sus respiraciones se entrecortaban levemente, asi como el color carmesì aparecia en sus palidas mejillas...- Te amooo.. susurro una de las dos, eso hizo que la otra se detuviera, la miro a los ojos y una lagrima corrio por su rostro, Vivian, paso su dedo suavemente por la mejilla de su diosa y acercandose a su oido le susurro- asi es... te amo... con toda el alma...- sus labios recorrian lentamente desde su oido, bajando por su mejilla y bajando por su cuello..- crei que nunca lo dirias...- susurro, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en el pelo de Viv, juntandose aun mas..-

Mag se rindio ante los suaves y delicados besos de su amor, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de Vivian, bajando por su rostro, sus hombros, hasta abrazarla contra ella, sintiendo su falta de respiracion, las manos de Mag comenzaron a meterse por debajo de la ropa de Viv, acariciando su suave piel, pasando por su ombligo, deslizando un dedo, hacia arriba, explorandola, haciendo que Vivian suspirara y gimiera entre besos.... Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron al cuarto de Mag…

Al llegar al cuarto de Mag, ella abrio la puerta, jalo levemente a Vivian y esta cerro la puerta, al mismo tiempo poniendo a Mag contra la puerta, ambas compartieron esa sonrisa unica, complice… Mag mordio el labio inferior de Vivian, para después besarla con pasion, Vivian la acorralo aun mas, sus labios bajaban, por el cuello de su amada haciendola suspirar y retemblar… Mag hizo que la primera prenda saliera volando xD.. Se deshizo de la blusa de Vivian, un leve sonrrojo la invadio…- Que pasa?..- susurro Mag..- tienes… pena princesa…?- rio con dulzura, de las pocas veces que ella lo hacia, a lo que Vivian dijo- Amo cuando sonries asi..- se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente- te ves… mas que divina…- le susurro al oido, Mag la tomo del brazo y la llevo al lado de la cama, la tomo con suavidad de la cintura y la abrazo, Vivian la recosto con suavidad sobre la cama, ambas parecian disfrutar el momento, encerradas en su propio mundo, y si el tiempo se habia detenido solo para ellas.

Con el mismo cuidado, Vivian se deshizo de la blusa de manga larga de Mag, los labios de Vivian descendían por su cuello hasta sus hombros, capturando su suave piel palida como la nieve, memorizando cada parte de su amada.., sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta su abdomen, donde Mag teniia una extraña marca, en forma de media luna, Vivian la miro, luego miro a Mag a los ojos, para luego besar con suavidad esa extraña marca… Mag suspiro ante ese cariño que le ofrecia su princesa…

De pronto, [no se como, por que no estuve ahí… xD] Mag quedo sobre Vivian…- Te amo..- Mag le susurro a Vivian, un notable sonrrojo la invadio..- hace mucho..- suspiro y beso su cuello-… que deseaba…- continuo besando su cuello- tenerte…asi…- sonrio y su mano busco la de Vivian entrelazando sus dedos, Vivian presiono con suavidad su mano, con su mano libre, bajo por el cuello de Mag, acariciandola con suavidad, Mag suspiro acompañado de un leve sonrrojo en las mejillas… Vivian beso el desnudo abdomen de su diosa, robandole los suspiros, Mag presiono levemente la mano de Vivian, sus labios llegaron a su pecho (el cual quedo libre de cualkier atadura xD), besandolo, y dandole suaves mordiscos, el silencio que reinaba ahí, era interrumpido por los susurros, los suspiros y los gemidos causados por esas caricias llenas de amor..-

-Mag aun tenia el poder, estando sobre Vivian, queria hacer sonrrojar, suspirar y hasta gemir a su princesa y sin mas pensarlo, aprisiono sus labios en un beso salvajemente dulce y frances, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su cintura, sus caderas, recorriendo cada centimetro de Vivian, sin mas pensarlo unas suaves y calidas, tan blancas como la nieve, se deslizaron por debajo de la falda de Vivian, esta suspiro al sentir las manos de su diosa, suspiro entrecortando el beso, al instante Mag, fue mas alla, desafiando a todo, deslizando sus manos, por los suaves y cremosos muslos de Vivian, causando que esta se sonrrojara, su piel se erizara, una caricia mas y Vivian libero un suave gemido y luego otro…-

Unos minutos después (no se cuantos, repito no estuve ahí ¬¬… pero supongo que menos de 5 minutos ) ambas se encontraban como vinieron al mundo, ahora vivian tenia el poder… Quedando sobre Mag, entrelazo sus piernas con las de su amada, Mag aferro a Vivian por la espalda, mientras que Vivian rozaba a Mag, con suavidad… sus manos se encontraron entre si, entrelazando sus dedos, Mag presiono la mano de Vivian.

El cielo habia sido capaz de bajar para ellas dos, su pequeño espacio donde pudieron demostrarse lo mucho que se aman….

-Te amo…- susurro Vivian, para besar a Mag, ahogando sus suspiros, sintiendo como su amor se sobresaltaba, cuando de pronto llego ese momento, en donde ambas llegaban a lo mejor, el mayor de los placeres… Vivian se apoyo, su brazo sobre la cama, acercando su rostro para besar de nuevo a su amada, y después recostarse contra su pecho….

Fue la noche mas hermosa para ambas, el cielo bajo solamente y exclusivamente para ellas, se amaban y nadie mas lo podia impedir….


	10. WTF?

-despues de la chocoaventura, mi hermana y yo nos encaminamos a casa, mi "casa", y ella insitia qeu algun dia yo seria la nueva Sra. de Wallace, le di varios Zapes, de los buenos al llegar me despedi de ella y entre a la casa, dirigiendome a la parte que estaba detras de la chimenea-

-bajando las escaleras, encontre a mi adorable jefe, un poco impaciente por mi impuntualidad, pero al saber que habia logrado la tarea, como que se le paso un poco el enojo, en fin.. el subio a medicar a Shilo, mientras iio limpiaba el lugar de trabajo-

-Le prepare todas las entregas que tenia que llevar a GENECO, estaba por irse, cuando su comunicador sono, era Rotti Largo, decia que necesitaba que recuperaramos algo, Repo acepto y me pidio que empacara mis herramientas por si acaso, ambos salimos juntos preparados para la situacion, en el camino silencioso, unos pensamientos volvieron a mi, algo que queriia olvidar, hacer caso omiso, pero no podia-

-Valentine me dijo, que pensaba que la victima a la que asesine hace unas horas, era nuestra hermana Engie, la mayor, que se salio de casa dejando atras nuestras riñas familiares, me negue a creerle y le prometi re leer el File, se veiia tan cambiada-

-Al rato de esos pensamientos, me sali, me atormentaba mucho, sin mencionar que Repo man me sacaria de ellos pronto, casi llegabamos al destino, era una mision simple, saca el corazon y llevalo a GENECO xD, todo sonaba lindo y rosado, hasta que... cuando llegamos, habiia alguiien mas.... JODIENDOSE A NUESTRA VICTIMA O_O...!!-

-Repo Man y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a la extraña..- Hey... pedazo de idiota..- le grite a la extraña, vestida de negro, empuÑando una daga... sobre la xica/victima-

-La extraña rio y nos dijo- ....vaya... vaya... si es REPO MAN Y SU ASISTENTE...- de manera sarcastica y alzada..-

WTF??... q era esto?... una trampa de GENECO?... FUCK es seguro ke morire...


	11. WTF? VolII

-Unos instantes antes-

-Una misteriosa figura salio de la nada, una xica esbelta, con una vestimenta negra, y gothica, silbando una cancion en particular [el silbido de Kill Bill]. Se recargaba en la pared de la entrada a un callejon, esperando a su proxima victima, la cual no era de su agrado, este singular personaje preferiia a las victimas que fuesen hombres. Pero asi como detesto a la Victima, disfruto joderles la vida a los verdaderos dueños de ese trabajo-

-Asi fue la victima pasando enfrente de este personaje, la tomo de la mano a la fuerza dandole un golpe en la cabeza, un silbido en particular continuaba sonando [el de kill bill], un nuevo asesino habiia llegado a la ciudad, de la manera mas alla de lo sadico, destrozo todo el interior de su victima hasta llegar a su objetivo, el Corazon-

Y fue cuando llegamos nosotros, con una cara de sopresa, habiia acaso mas de un repo man? cuando nos percatamos era una chica. Repo Man y yo nos miramos y luego miramos a la extraña..La extraña rio y nos dijo- ....vaya... vaya... si es REPO MAN Y SU ASISTENTE...- de manera sarcastica y alzada..-

Repo man me miro y me dijo que me fuera, yo me negue, mientras que la extraña solto una risa mas alla de las macabras que yo hago, sonarara raro, pero se rio como una bruja!! o_O..- Que patetico es esto..- susurro entre risas, la extraña-  
Me preocupaba, que no sabiia que era lo que planeaba mi jefe, mi amo, que pretendia que yo me fuera, de una vez me empujo, quede detras de el, dio media vuelta y una vez mas me pidio que me fuera y que viera a Shilo [su hija]... yo negue de nuevo, no lo dejaria ahi a su suerte.

Mi terquedad hizo que se enfadara... me grito de manera tan enfadada, ese lado parecia desconocido para mi, tome mis cosas, derrotada cuando escuche la voz de esa extraña mujer....- Aww..- dijo fingiendo ternura desde el otro lado del callejon- ... que lindoo..- continuo y creiia sabar a donde se dirigia esto- ... la "aprendiz" enamorada del jefe...- senti como con una sola mirada ella me habia asesinado y burlado de mi de un solo golpe.

Repo man volteo a verme, demasiado soprendido, y a mi lo que me soprendio, es que Nathan era el que me miraba y no Repo Man. Me quede mas que congelada, frente a su mirada, estaba sorprendido, pero a la vez era de esas miradas tiernas que me mataban de el.

Opps...!!- dijo la mujer rompiendo el silencio- pero... pense que ya lo sabia..- siguio con la inocencia fingida- le aseguro... que ha de soñar con ser la nueva Sra. Wallace..- me juzgo inmediatamente con la mirada, cuando me cayo el 20, como un yunque de 20 mil kilos, como es que sabiia ese apellido... ella sabiia mas de nosotros que nosotros de ella...

Sentia una urgencia de liberar el enojo, la pena, la ira... todo lo que sentiia la verguenza..!! mi secreto ya no era tan secretoo, se me caiia la cara de veguenza ante mi jefe, que ahora sabia que era mi amor platonico... sin darme cuenta, no se como... mi cuerpo reacciono de una sola manera... grite.. con todas mis fuerzas, cai sobre mis rodillas, para despues levantarme y salir corriendo de ahi... huyendo lo mas rapiido posible de ahi..


	12. Oh God!

[Hablare con el perso de Nathan... tengo meedoo..!! espero hacerlo biien... estoee nerviiosaaa!!.. waa...]

-Me quede pensando en lo que esta extraña mujer habiia dicho, mientras que imagenes por mi cabeza pasaban, analizando el comportamiento de Kathrina que en cierto modo, tenia sentido, ella era tan sumisa, reservada... y hasta cierto punto muy atenta con todo este asunto-

Hey... hello...!!- de pronto grito la extraña mujer desde el otro lado del callejon- .... lamento dejarlo pensando mr. Repo man..- susurro, mientras se acercaba cada vez mas- .... si no tiene nada que agregar, me retiro....- suspiro- .... tengo un mandado que mi jefe....- sonrio de manera malevola y satisfactoria- ... querra ver....- se dio la vuelta y se fue silbando una extraña melodia-

Tomando mis cosas, me dirigi a la casa sin saber todavia con lo que tendria que lidiar en unos momentos, al llegar a la casa, note que Kathrina estaba saliendo de ella, con sus cosas... la tome del brazo, ella trataba de liberarse de mi, no la deje y la meti a la casa de nuevo... ella mantenia el rostro agachado, sin decir nada, como una niña castigada o algo...- ... como..- suspire, demoniios tengo ke encontrar las palabras correctas- .... por que... no lo...- suspire- dijiste antes...- alce su rostro por el menton, lo teniia cubierto en lagrimas, maquillaje corrido... ella seguia llorando no podiia contenerse aun..-

No lo se...- susurro, tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas- ... solo no lo se...- bajo de nuevo la mirada-... lo siento..- me miro de nuevo, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza de todo el mundo-.... no es correcto... simplemente no, hay nada que yo pueda esperar de usted....-suspiro- ...usted aun ama a su difunta esposa...- susurro, para ella misma, pero a la vez iba dirigido a mi, bajo la mirada y salio corriendo, dejandome con las palabras en la boca-

[vuelvo a kathrina mode xD..]

Que habia hecho, debi de haberme ido cuando el me lo ordeno.. esto no estaba biien, me fui a ver a mi hermana al cementeriio ella lo sabia todo, tenia que preguntarle por esa extraña creatura del callejon... al llegar ella me pregunto que me habia pasado le conte toda la chocodesgraciia... esta vez no era chocoaventura... ella se quedo sorprendida, pero a la vez se rio, se dejo de reir cuando le di la descrpsion de la creatura- .... Sis... ella es Jinx...- me miro- ... y como su nombre lo dice, es el mal aguriio para el que se le acerca- ... sea lo que sea que le hiciste, disculpate..- me miro algo preocupada-

Y comenzo a contarme la vida de la tipa, ella crecio sola, en las calles de esta ciudad... sin nadie que le diese amor... la gente de la calle la crio... a los 15 años rastreo a su padre y lo asesino, con una daga estilo oriental que era de el... a los pocos meses encontro a su madre, y la torturo psicologicamente, la sra. no sabiia que ella era su hija... a los pocos dias la Sra. se suicido, se ahorco... A los pocos meses... Rotti Largo la adopto, como una empleada mas de Geneco... Desde entonces han pasado ya dos años... y bueh dicen los rumores, que la han asendido a Repo... Repo Girl.......

Estaba yo... mas que asustada.... este era el fin para nosotros dos..., yo todavia no teniia ni la menor idea de que seriia de mi vida ahora que el ya sabia, ni siquiera sabia que pensaba el de mi... que tonta fui.... si hubiese sido mas cuidadosa...

-----------TO BE CONTINUED----------------------


	13. Revelations

Habiia iia sido una mala noche... de las peores, ya ni cuando las victimas se ponian dificiles... me despedi de mi hermana y me encamine a mi "casa"... no podia darme el lujo de vagar por la ciudad y mas con esa tipa rondando por ahi... ya no me importaba nada y mucho menos lo que el pensara de mi, asi que sin dudarlo, entre a la casa, sigilosamente, con la mirada agachada, cuando de pronto choque con alguien... y yo rogaba que no fuera el... no queria tener "esta" conversacion, no ahora..

Esbose una sonrisa y trate de esquivarlo, pero el me tapaba el paso.. este juego del gato y el raton me estaba castrando... hasta que.. - Kathrina...- me retorci, al escuchar como pronunciaba mi nombre, se dio la media vuelta, dandome la espalda- ... tenemos que hablar..- no me dirigia la mirada, por que sera.. ah la pausa fue muy larga, tengo ke contestarle..- como.. usted ordene..- susurre y me sente en las escaleras como si nada, y me distraje quitando una pelusa de mi falda xD... cuando note, el dr. Nathan estaba dando vueltas en circulos... y de un momento me dio entre ternura y risa.. me tuve que aguantar la risa... parecia que no sabia por donde comenzar.. yo solo me limite a mirarlo aunque creo que eso lo intimidaba mas- ...Kathrina... mm.. - suspiro, se detuvo frente a mi, yo estaba semi muerta de risa por adentro...- no se... como decirlo...- oh.. god.. como es que no estaba grabando esto xD.. y cuando menos me lo espere me cayo la bomba..- .... que... es lo... que sientes... por mi...- susurro y al instante se quito los lentes, oh god.. mas intimidada estaba, ama cuando no traia los lentes..

Un notable, pero muy notable sonrrojo me invadio, sentia como su mirada esperaba una respuesta, diablos volvemos a lo de las pausas largas- .... yo...- susurre apenada...- yo...- no pude mas y deje de mirarlo, baje la mirada hacia mis botas, y fue cuando paso lo que no keriia o a lo mejor si.. el se agacho frente a mi, y alzo mi rostro por el menton.. lo mire, fijamente a los ojos, y sin pensarlo si alguien nos veria... recargue mi frente contra la de el... y le dije..- usted lo sabe mejor que nadie...-suspire- ... no se por que lo pregunta..- y senti como mis mejillas ardian del sonrrojo que me invadia, cerre los ojos no pude ver la sopresa en su mirada, y sin mas pensarlo, roce mi nariz con la de el... para despues besarlo con dulzura.. y para mi sopresa... el me correspondio el beso de la misma manera..-

De pronto senti como nos privamos los dos, olvidando lo mas importante de esta casa, Shilo... y justo como si la hubiese invocado, se aparecio, cuando de pronto escuche..- Que... diablos pasa aqui!!?...- de manera muy enojada, Shilo me asesino con la mirada y se fue a su cuarto, yo reaccione a lo que habia pasado.. habia sido increible, pero se volveria a repetir??.. despues de que Shilo nos vio..- .... disculpa, pero...- me susurro y subio rapidamente las escalera, yendo detras de su hija-

--------------------------------

[hablare con Mag ahora, MAG MODE XDDD!]

Habia sido una noche algo agotadora... y digamos que Vivian y yo la estabamos pasando "bien" por asi decirse... cuando recibi un mensaje, que era el que menos esperaba... era de Shilo..- Mag...!! *se escuchaba algo mal* .... Mag... *acaso ella estaba llorando?..- que pasa... nena..? - le pregunte- ... algo anda mal?..- susurre, mientras trataba de aguantarme la risa, vivian me estaba haciendo cosquillas besandome el cuello.. le hice señas de que se esperara xD...- ...Mag... mi padre.. y la... tipa esa...- susurro y suspiro, trataba de controlarse- .... calma shy... y dime que pasa- susurre de lo mas calmada... - los vi... besarse...!! Mag... - grito y continuo llorando, y fue cuando a mi mente vino el recuerdo de Kathrina y su hermana... diciendome que ella era amante de Nathan... cerre el pico antes de cometer una tonteria..- tranquila... - susurre- .... quieres que lo averigue shy..- espere a que me contestara, pero estaba tan enojada que no lo pudo hacer..- prometo que lo hare.. pero tranqulizate shy...- ella de inmediato me contesto..- esta bien... graciias..- y cerro la comunicacion...--

----------------TO BE CONTINUED--------


	14. No comments

-Habia pasado una hora desde que el habia entrado al cuarto de su hija, se oian gritos, asi como cosas que se caian, me encerre en mi cuarto, tratando de huir de todo eso.

Despues de un rato, tocaron a mi puerta, me levante y al abrir me lleve una gran sorpresa era... Shilo, no habia abierto bien la puerta cuando ella la empujo y entro a la fuerza, me asesino con la mirada por un buen rato- ... Que quieres Shy?- la mire de la misma manera-.. Que valor te da eh?- se acerco a mi- Que te da valor para besarlo!..- me grito enfurecida y me empujo- tranquila chiquilla- ella se rio sarcasticamente y me miro- perdoneme.. señora- suspiro- ... tu tambien tienes 17 !!- me volvio a empujar- .. no quiero que lo vuelvas a tocar y menos a besar...!!- me rei ante su comentario- lo hare... mientras el no me diga lo contrario..- no lo vi venir, ella me dio una bofetada, puse mi mano sobre mi mejilla- Que te pasa!!?..- se rio ante mi-... te mereces eso y mas- se dio la vuelta y al abrir la puerta, se le borro la sonrisa de satisfaccion, al toparse con su padre-

Shilo..- la miro y ella trato de esquivarlo- disculpate..- Shilo dio un grito ahogado- ... no!! no lo hare!!- comenzo a gritar y salio del cuarto, agache la mirada, poniendo mi mano sobre mi cabeza- ... siguiente..- el sonrio de manera sarcastica, el comenzo a decirme que no preocupara que ya se le pasaria, yo estaba ahi, pero mi mente divagaba, recordando el hecho mas hermoso en mis memorias, me baje de mi nube, cuando el me dijo que no iria con el, no mas reposesiones...

Que!!?..- dije de manera muy sorprendida-... le digo algo..- el se detuvo frente a mi- ... me tome la molestia de investigar a la tipa esa..- capte su atencion, siempre tan atento, teniia esa mirada linda llena de curiosidad- ... y le dire que usted corre mas peligro que yo...- suspire- ...ella prefiere que sus victimas sean hombres... los detesta...- el sonrio de manera sarcastica y me dijo- ... me se cuidar, si eso te preocupa...- de momento un sonrrojo me invadio, era cierto..- si, me preocupa... de acuerdo?...- cruze los brazos y desvie la mirada..-

Sonrio de nuevo, se dirigio a mi- mi... vida no tiene... valor..- alce el rostro y me mordi la lengua, para mi si tenia valor su vida- estare bien...- trato de calmarme, senti de pronto que ese cariño era algo mas, de pronto se acerco a mi, yo saboreaba iia el dulce beso, cuando de pronto se giro en lado contrario, de pronto cambio el tema- como decia... necesito que me investigues a- suspiro- Blind Mag- me quede helada, la persona que mas miedo me daba, ahora tenia que ser su sombra ¬¬..- Esta bien, como ordene sr.- suspire y sin mas el salio de mi cuarto-

--------UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE-------------

Una extraña figura entro por el pasadiso debajo de las escaleas y se dirigio al cuarto de shilo, toco la puerta y esta gustosa le abrio- Jinx- sonrio y abrio la puerta- mmm... Shy..- suspiro-... que tienes?.. te noto... molesta- a lo que shilo contesto- ...es que la idiota de Kathrina...- trato de contenerse- .... beso a mi padre!!- en ese momento se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa a Jinx- justo... en el blanco- susurro Jinx..- Que?.. - la miro Shilo- ... nada... tu cuarto, se ve blanco... muy claro...- Jinx fingio demencia-


	15. Don't Tell Anybody

el siguiente cap lo hizo vivi..!! xD… y no es por nada, pero le kedo re chingon a mi preciosa hermana a la que tanto amo y adoro!!!

Tkmmmm sista…!!!

Besos…

Enjoy people!!! ˆˆ

__________________________________________________________________________

Mag y yo llegamos al teatro con tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo.  
Debíamos tener cuidado de mostrar cualquier indicio de nuestra relación, no sabíamos cuales podían ser las consecuencias de que este supiera así que preferimos callarlo aunque…no estábamos seguras de algo tan grande pudiera ser ocultado.

A pesar de ser un día como cualquier otro el ambiente del lugar se sentía un tanto extraño, como la advertencia de que algo iba a suceder. Esto puso todos mis sentidos alerta.

El show comenzó como todas las noches, supuestamente Amber abriría el concierto pero por milésima vez no llegó, dejándole a su Rotti la tarea de "justificar" la falta de seriedad de su hija. Lo siguiente era la presentación de la banda invitada, esta noche fue un cuarteto de rockeros, algo alocados, pero sonaba bien y finalmente Mag.

-The voice of GeneCo please to the stage, BLIND MAG to the stage.

Intercambiamos miradas y Mag salió al escenario, entre vítores y aplausos, interpretando Tao of Mag.

Entonces la vi, una silueta alta tratando de fundirse con las sombras propias del teatro. Miraba con gran interés a Mag, casi sin parpadear y en su muñeca llevaba un intercomunicador al cual susurraba algo incomprensible.

Traté de pensar que era algún admirador de Mag pero eso no me tranquilizaba así que lo mejor era mantenerlo vigilado. Cuando voltee hacía donde estaba descubrí que había desaparecido, busqué con la mirada sin resultado alguno.

Ese encuentro me estaba dejando con una sensación amarga, no me gustaba la firma en que la miraba, tampoco es que hubiese notado mucho en sus ojos pero ¿Qué era eso? ¿Celos? No! tenía que controlarme.

Estaba sumida en mis propios pensamientos cuando una mano se posó sobre mi hombro haciendo que me sobresaltara.

-Sucede algo a…Viv??- corrigió a tiempo.

- No es nada, solo…- No quería preocuparla…aún., debía pensar una excusa rápida- me maree- error, y eso que no quería preocuparla.

-¿¿Te sientes mal?? ¿Qué has comido? ¿Te llevo a la enfermería? ¿?¿?

-No, no, tranquila, solo es por el calor que hace aquí.

-Deberías descansar

-Estoy bien- dije guiñando un ojo- rápido! Tienes que cambiarte para el próximo número- trataba de distrae su conversación mientras con la mirada aún buscaba al causante de que estuviera así.  
Mag recomendó que me quedara lejos de las luces del escenario, accedí pensando que tal vez tendría oportunidad de encontrarme con el extraño. No estaba tan equivocada, el problema es que se encontraba al otro lado del escenario, quise acercarme sigilosamente, tal vez podía averiguar algo.

Esta noche definitivamente la suerte no estaba de mi lado, tropecé con una cuerda cayendo de bruces y chocando contra un montón de utilería detrás del escenario. El individuo notó mi presencia y salió huyendo. Afortunadamente no cause ningún problema en el escenario y nadie se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido además del espía. Aún así desee que la tierra me tragara en ese momento.

Llegó el ansiado final del concierto, Mag y yo nos dirigimos a la limusina que nos llevaría a casa. Nada más subir Mag notó un raspón en mi barbilla.

-Que te pasó en la cara?- preguntó mientras examinaba la herida.

-Uhm..ah..me caí- dije finalmente

-Aaaah, así que fuiste tú la causante del alboroto que escuché mientras cantaba- dijo, no como pregunta sino como afirmación. Mi cara empezaba a arder de vergüenza- y se puede saber que hacías detrás del escenario??- preguntó mientras limpiaba mi cara.

Pensé que lo mejor era contarle la verdad, tal vez limpiara un poco mi honra.

-Había alguien mirándote-dije sin pensar. Mag posó sus ojos sobre los míos y arqueó una ceja, intenté corregir- me refiero a que alguien te espiaba.

-Algún fanático, no sería la primera vez que se cuelan.

-No, me pareció que estaba ahí por otro motivo- No sabía como explicar lo del brillo en sus ojos y el mal presentimiento que tenía acerca de eso. Comenzaba a exaltarme todo eso.  
-Aún no me has dicho que hacías detrás del escenario y supongo que lo del mareo era mentira.

-Si, fue puro cuento, no quería angustiarte y pasé detrás de l escenario por que vi. al tipo de nuevo, estaba de lado contrario a donde yo estaba, quise acercarme para averiguar que hacía ahí y porque se ocultaba.

Por fin llegamos a la mansión, salí del auto tendiéndole la mano a Mag para que bajara. Abrimos la puerta y nada màs pasar el umbral, Mag me empujó contra la puerta cerrándola en el mismo movimiento. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

-Tranquila amor, ya estamos en casa y aquí no hay nada de que preocuparnos- me besó tiernamente- no soportaba un minuto más sin ti

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mag se equivocaba, no lejos del lugar Kathrina las observaba a través de unos binoculares y tomaba fotografías.  
No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: Blind Mag y su "asistonta" eran amantes… tenía una mina de oro


	16. Italian Carnival Unexpected Things

Capitulo hecho por la Vivian!!

Supervisado por Kathyta… jaja

Ntc.. tkmmm maniitah

Besotes!!

Tu hermanita bebe

___________________________________________________________________

Día de feria. Rotti las organizaba para promocionar a GeneCo y conseguir nuevas victimas…ejem…pacientes.

Esta vez el gancho sería una fiesta de disfraces, habría un concurso y quien tuviera el mejor disfraz obtendría como premio una cirugía gratis. Uno de los tantos trucos de los Largo.

Kathrina no podía perder la oportunidad que se le presentaba, perfecta para espiarlas y además encubrir su identidad. Ahora solo era cuestión de conseguir un buen disfraz.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegó el día, las instalaciones de GeneCo estaban listas, apenas empezaba a llegar la gente.

En un rincón detrás de una carpa se encontraba una chica con un ajustado short de piel, un corsé y un hermoso antifaz que simulaba unos ojos felinos, todo en negro. Era Kathrina y estaba decidida a conseguir la información para Nathan.

Dentro se encontraban Mag y Vivian, la primera disfrazada de ángel con un delicado vestido blanco, alas negras y una aureola dorada coronando su cabeza. Vivian era una diosa griega, llevaba una túnica verde que cubría desde su pecho hasta sus rodillas, sujetada por un broche de plata en su hombro izquierdo y sandalias plateadas con cintas que se enrollaban alrededor de las pantorrillas.

Kathrina vigilaba todos sus movimientos desde hacía varios días y estaba al pendiente de cualquier suceso.

Por fin salieron de la carpa…la cacería comenzaba ahora. Debía ser cuidadosa para evitar ser vista.

Vivian susurraba cosas al oído de la mujer a quien acompañaba y ella sonreía disimuladamente. Seguro comentaban acerca de algunos de los disfrazados a su alrededor.

Shot

La primera fotografía de la noche, pero esto no era evidencia suficiente para demostrar lo que había entre ellas. Aprovecharía al máximo el tiempo que estuvieran dentro del área restringida para el personal de GeneCo, cuando estuvieran entre el público sería mucho más complicado captar algo que reflejara la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

Mag y Vivian caminaban una junto a la otra, de forma casi imperceptible rozaban sus manos, como si fuera accidental.

Shot… shot

Más fotografías, solo esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de que las seguía. Ambas mujeres seguían conversando mientras caminando por el lugar despreocupadamente.

-Cuidado!! – gritó alguien detrás de ellas.

Vivian reaccionó rápidamente jalando a Mag por la cintura para quitarla del camino, se quedaron abrazadas un momento mientras veían pasar el go kart que Amber utilizaba para moverse de un lugar a otro dentro de la empresa. Se miraron a los ojos y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo comprometedor de la situación. Bastante ruborizadas se separaron disimuladamente.

Shot…shot…shot…shot. ¿Cómo es que nadie notaba esos pequeños detalles?

Amber se detuvo justo después de casi arrollar a Mag y bajó del auto.

Ooh Mag! No sabes cuanto lo siento- dijo Amber con voz fingida y sobreactuando sus movimientos.

Vivian casi saltaba contra Amber pero justo antes Mag la tomó del brazo y se interpuso, con solo una mirada entendieron que lo mejor era tranquilizarse.

Deberías tener más cuidado Amber- contestó Mag de forma seria.

Claro! Tal vez la próxima tenga mejor suerte jajajaja- dijo mientras subia al go kart de nuevo y arrancaba.

Maldita bruja!!- exclamó Vivian, sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a la fuerza con que cerraba sus dedos.

Shot…shot

Calma, mi amor- dijo Mag en un susurro casi inaudible- sabes como le gusta fastidiarme. Mientras jalaba a la chica detrás de una cortina para besarla apasionadamente. Continuaron su camino como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Shot…shot…shot…shot

Por fin, esa era la evidencia que tanto necesitaba, su trabajo estaba hecho. Caminó en sentido contrario a las 2 mujeres. Aún tenía la vista clavada en ellas cuando Vivian volteo, Kathrina esquivó la mirada y siguió su camino rápidamente.

¿Por qué te detienes?

Esa mirada…la he visto antes pero no recuerdo en donde- dijo Vivian- ¿Crees que…?-

Creo que no- dijo Mag adivinando el pensamiento de Vivian- aunque si lo hizo no esperemos que no diga nada. Vamos, quiero recorrer la feria antes de que se llene.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kathrina corría como si su vida dependiera de eso. Quería alcanzar la mayor distancia posible entre ella y la muñeca satánica de porcelana por si alguien la había reconocido, suponía como reaccionarían las mujeres que llevaba días vigilando si es que se enteraban de que las seguía , así que lo mejor era estar lejos.

Al doblar la esquina para llegar al estacionamiento un golpe la detuvo, arrojándola contra el suelo.

-¡Que demo…! ¿Kathrina?- exclamó una voz conocida- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Q-que..? ¡Nathan! ¿Qué haces a.C.?

-Lo mismo estaba por preguntar- mientras la ayudaba a levantarse- vine para entregarle un paquete a Rotti.

Kathrina trató de dar un paso sin embargo volvió a caer.

-Ahh! Fuck! Mi pierna!- gritó entre dientes sosteniendo su muslo derecho con ambas manos.

Nathan se arrodillo junto a ella para ver más de cerca.

-¿Puedo revisarte? Podría ser una fractura- Kathrina retiró sus manos y dejó a Nathan hacer su trabajo, al fin y al cabo era médico.

Nathan tomó con delicadeza su pierna palpando suavemente desde la rodilla y ascendiendo con ambas manos en ligeros toques hasta la ingle para finalmente bajar de corrido presionando un poco.

Nada grave, solo el tirón del músculo- dijo con seriedad- te daré un masaje para arreglarlo.

La expresión de Kathrina era indescriptible, una extraña mezcla entre dolor, sorpresa, perplejidad, angustia y placer. Apenas se había controlado para que ningún gemido saliera de sus labios mientras Nathan tocaba su pierna. ¿Cómo demonios iba a controlarse si la tocaba deliberadamente? Nathan parecía no darse cuenta de la situación, siempre actuando como un profesional.

Antes de que la chica pudiese objetar algo coherente. Nathan coloco la pierna lastimada sobre su regazo y con gran habilidad comenzó a pasar sus dedos en sentido ascendente presionando poco a poco.

Kathrina tomó aire y apretó sus labios para no soltar exclamación alguna. El dolor le estaba resultando por demás placentero. Dejó caer su cuerpo soltando un gemido.

-Resiste, ya verás como deja de doler pronto- ¿Acaso era idiota o solo de madera?¿No se daba cuenta de lo que estaba provocando?

Kathrina no soportó más incorporándose se lanzó contra él, contra sus labios. Para Nathan fue un movimiento totalmente inesperado pero no opuso resistencia sino que correspondió el beso. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo y el lugar donde estuvieron sus manos, su sangre comenzaba a hervir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llegaron a casa sin saber como, entraron por la puerta entre besos, empujones y caricias, chocando contra las paredes en su avance hacia las escaleras.

-Espera, espera…Shilo puede oírnos, tenemos que ir a otro lugar- dijo Nathan. A Kathrina eso era lo que menos le importaba, sin embargo podía echarles a perder el momento.

Al laboratorio- propuso, con la respiración entrecortada. Era el único lugar seguro de la casa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	17. Temptations

Ya dentro del laboratorio absolutamente nada los detendría.

Los besos empezaban a crecer en intensidad, más que besos ahora eran mordidas.

Un ligero sabor a sangre provocó que se detuvieran, el labio inferior de Nathan sangraba lo cual provocó que su segunda personalidad emergiera. Ya no sería más el tímido Nathan, se convertía en Nathan el Repo Man.

Ambos sonrieron malévolamente. Kathrina se adelantó a cualquier movimiento de Nathan quitando el abrigo de su traje y dejando su marcado torso al descubierto, se detuvo un momento a observarlo, acariciando su cara, sus hombros, rasguñando su pecho, arrancando jirones de piel y disfrutando el gesto de dolor de su adorado Repo Man.

Nathan aprovechó la distracción de Kathrina para arrojarla contra la plancha de cirugía, era su turno para divertirse. Entrecruzo sus dedos con los de Kathrina y levantó sus brazos dominándola en su intento de volver a tomar el control, el frió en su espalda la enloquecía aún más. La besó de forma seductora, logrando que dejara de forcejear.

Fue entonces cuando activó los grilletes que se cerraron en torno a las muñecas y tobillos de la chica, quien forcejeo por instinto ya que sabía que por más que lo intentara era imposible liberarse.

Nathan le dirigió una mirada intensa, quería intimidarla. Su cabello alborotado, su cara aún cubierta por el antifaz y su cuerpo…era hora de deshacerse de lo innecesario. Ahora ella era su víctima.

Le dio la espalda y caminó con desesperante calma hacía el cajón donde se encontraba su equipo para extraer órganos.

Kathrina lo miraba desde atrás ¿Qué tendría en mente? Sentía como el agitado pulso de sus muñecas chocaba contra los aros de metal que la aprisionaban. Trataba de controlar su irregular respiración y los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

Nathan regresó junto a ella, examinaba algo entre sus dedos: un escalpelo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente como justo antes de matar.

Ahora Kathrina tenía miedo. Nathan se acerco a su cuello, besando, dejando marcas que tardarían días en quitarse, bajando en hacia su pecho y terminando en el escote de su corsé atado con una delgada cinta que descendía en infinitos cruces sobre su pecho y abdomen.

Nathan se detuvo a observar el filo del escalpelo pasando su dedo con delicadeza, obteniendo un corte por donde comenzó a manar su sangre.

Era el turno de Kathrina, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Nathan pasó el utensilio por la suave piel del cuello de la chica, deslizando hacía abajo lentamente, erizando cada vello de su cuerpo.

Era notorio como disfrutaba verla así, tan frágil, tan humana…se detuvo, miró sus ojos aún con la sonrisa maldita en los labios y en un rápido movimiento cortó la cinta que mantenía cerrado el corsé de la chica, cuyo propio terror la obligaba a pegarse a la fría superficie de la plancha, sosteniendo la respiración y conteniendo hasta el más mínimo movimiento.

Un suspiro entre alivio y placer surgió del interior de Kathrina justo cuando Nathan alejaba el escalpelo de ella. La prenda recién cortada cayó al suelo a la vez que una pequeña gota de sangre recorría el vientre de la mujer hasta llegar a la cintura donde el short de la chica impedía su paso. La lengua de Nate recorrió el rastro de color rojo hasta el origen y comenzó a chupar con suavidad provocándole placer y ardor a la vez.

Fue entonces que por accidente Nathan desactivó los grilletes que mantenían presa a su victima que al verse liberada lo empujó con las piernas, tirándolo al suelo. Los roles cambiaban nuevamente y el cazador se convertía en la presa.

Kathrina saltó sobre el inmovilizándolo, mordiendo su cuerpo. Ambos murmuraban palabras incluso ofensivas, un lenguaje impuro que los llevaba a la cima.

Necesitaban más, se deshicieron de lo poco que obstaculizaba su encuentro y entonces sucedió…sus cuerpos resurgieron como uno solo.

La inocencia perdida, una exclamación de dolor, gemidos de placer, el movimiento combinado de ambos cuerpos, el roce de piel contra piel, sensaciones en conjunto, palabras dichas al oído y el sudor mezclándose con la sangre en un ritual cómplice entre cuerpo y alma. Entonces el desvanecimiento, el cuerpo de Kathrina se estremece y un escalofrió recorre su espalda, sus músculos se tensan y relajan alternadamente mientras el cuerpo de Nathan explota con un largo suspiro.

Ambos caen exhaustos uno junto al otro en un universo donde sangre, deleite, dolor y amor se volvían la perfecta sinfonía del placer.


	18. Tension in the rooms

Como era habitual a la hora del desayuno los habitantes de la casa se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la mesa. La tensión casi era palpable en el ambiente, miradas ojerosas y esquivas, el silencio reinaba. Era demasiado obvio que algo sucedía y ni siquiera Shilo podía ignorarlo esta vez.

-¿Qué les pasa? Hoy están muy callados- dijo la chica con curiosidad

Silencio las miradas de Nathan y Kathrina se cruzaban para desviarse nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Shilo comenzando a perder la paciencia.

De nuevo silencio. Shilo miraba a uno y otro intentando descifrar algo en sus rostros

-Son patéticos- exclamo mientras arrastraba la silla y corría en dirección a su cuarto

-Shi, espera- grita Nathan, pero un portazo le anuncia que ya es demasiado tarde para ir tras ella, esconde la cara entre sus manos

Kathrina no hacía más que observar la escena como si ella fuera solo un objeto más en tal escenografía, decide que lo mejor es retirarse también.

-No te vayas, tenemos que hablar- un nudo se forma en la garganta de la chica tras escuchar estas palabras.

[Habitación de Shilo]

-Aaaaaahhh!!!- la chica intentaba ahogar un grito contra una almohada- Estoy segura de que algo pasó entre ellos y quieren ocultarlo ¿Pero que es? Papá no llegó a dormir anoche y por lo visto esa…Kathrina tampoco, las ojeras los delatan, además de que tienen heridas en el rostro bueno, es lo único que se puede ver y apenas y se voltean a ver. Esto es algo serio y voy a descubrir que es.

No muy lejos de la propiedad de los Wallace, 2 mujeres dormían placidamente una en brazos de la otra.

La fiesta se había alargado hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

De pronto un continuo golpeteo de metal sobre madera y un sonido agudo provocó el repentino despertar de ambas. Un brinco inesperado, el enredo de sábanas, un golpe seco y Mag por fin alcanzó su intercomunicador que vibraba sobre la mesa de noche.

-Bueno- contestó con una suave voz sin siquiera fijarse de quien provenía la llamada.

-Mag, necesito hablar contigo, acaba de suceder algo ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Por supuesto pequeña, cuéntame ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Quisiera contártelo en persona, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

-Claro, sabes que puedes venir siempre que quieras, solo dame tiempo para arreglarme y aquí te espero

-Ok Mag, besos- y colgó

-¿Viv?- Mag apenas notaba el lugar vacio junto a ella- ¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó apenas pudiendo contener la risa.

-Disfrutando de la comodidad del suelo- respondió sarcásticamente- tu ahijada me va a matar un día de estos-por fin se había desecho del revoltijo de sábanas

-Que va, Shilo es un ángel. Te mataras tu sola por dormir tan cerca de la orilla.

-Mmm, puede ser, pero te recuerdo que duermo tan cerca de la orilla porque **tú **te adueñas de todo el espacio

Mag puso su mejor cara de inocencia y le sonrió con ese aire angelical que solo ella tenía con lo cual derribó cualquier argumento.

-Ok, con esa cara como podría culparte- jaló a la hermosa mujer hacía si misma y la beso tiernamente

-Tienes que arreglarte para recibir a Shilo- dijo Viv cuando se separaron

-Creo que deberíamos decirle acerca de nuestra relación, ya es hora de que lo sepa

-Entonces ahora si es seguro que me mate

-Jajaja, ¿Qué cosas dices?

-Mag, sabes que Shilo tiene la gran ilusión de que su padre y tu…pues…

-_Mea culpa,_ se a que te refieres, no debí haber intentado seducir a Nathan- dijo pensativa- pero no me hagas ese gesto, sabes perfectamente que eso fue antes de que nosotras...

-Si, lo se, pero no puedo evitar ponerme celosa de solo imaginarte con alguien más. Lo siento

-Ok, no importa, pero ahora tenemos que apresurarnos. Tú haces que me retrase.

-Claro que, gracias a que soy tu asistente siempre llegas a tiempo- alardeaba Viv

-Aja, si tú lo dices- contestó Mag con sarcasmo y una cara maliciosa

-¿Que? Pagarás por eso- dijo Vivian, mientras corría intentando alcanzar a Mag antes de que cerrara la puerta del cuarto de baño

[En el comedor de los Wallace]

Kathrina se encontraba sentada mientras Nathan caminaba frente a ella, de un lado a otro y de regreso. La chica se sentía como en el banquillo de los acusados.

-¡¡Cielos!! ¿Qué voy a hacer con Shilo? Esta que ni ella se aguanta y…

-Arrojarla por un barranco no estaría mal- pensaba Kathrina mientras seguía el acompasado caminar de Nathan

-…no me imagino lo que podría pasar si es que se llega a enterar de lo nuestro…

-Ni yo, gulp, ¿y si le dice a la muñeca satánica de porcelana? Entonces si habría problemas, aunque si arrojamos ante a Shilo…

-¿En que piensas Kathrina? ¿Kathrina? ¿¡Kathrina!?

-Mmmm, ¿yo? Este…yo… pues… mmm…no en na-na-nada- la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, sacándola de su pequeña fantasía

-¿¿Tan siquiera me has estado escuchando??

-Claro…piensa rápidopues…en mi opinión…creo que lo mejor…es que Shilo no se enteré- una sombra de desilución cubrió su rostro

-Pero…- Nathan la animaba a continuar

-Es solo que… no quisiera que esto se acabe- dijo una muy tímida Kathrina

-Bueno…debo confesar que yo tampoco quiero que esto se termine…Te propongo algo, sigamos con esto pero debemos cuidar cada detalle para que Shilo no se de cuenta ¿Qué te parece?

-Estoy de acuerdo- contestó la chica sin pensarlo mucho. 2 sonrisas traviesas aparecieron en sus rostros.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho que hacías ayer en GeneCo

-¡Ahhh si! Estaba trabajando en tu encargo y…ya conseguí algo

-¿¿Enserio?? ¿¿Que encontraste??

Kathrina sacó un pequeño aparato, no se dieron cuenta que alguien más escuchaba la conversión.

-Wooow!! No puedo creerlo, Mag y Vivian…

-Shh! Si, lo son y con esto bastará para tirar a Mag de su pedestal

-Muy bien Kathrina, ahora solo es cuestión de hacer un informe y entregarlo junto con las fotografías…

Shilo escuchaba detrás de un muro intrigada sobre lo que hablaban ¿Qué podía haber descubierto Kathrina? ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo sucedido durante el desayuno? ¿Entregarlo a quien? Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y solo estaba segura de algo: Mag tenía que saberlo. Aprovecho la distracción de su padre y salió por la puerta trasera. No la molestarían hasta la hora de tomar su medicamento así que apenas tendría tiempo suficiente.

[En casa de Mag]

-Ya se tardó en llegar

-Supongo, lo bueno es que nos dio tiempo suficiente- dijo Vivian seductoramente

-No empieces…- le advirtió Mag

-Si, lo sé, tratare de comportarme

Ding dong

-Debe ser Shilo, iré a recibirla

-Las espero en el estudio, pediré que nos lleven el té

Cada una tomó su propio camino, no sin antes darse un último beso. Con Shilo presente tendrían que parecer madre e hija.

Mag llegó al recibidor, Shilo ya la esperaba ahí, uno de los guardias la había escoltado hasta el lugar.

-Mag!!- dijo Shilo, corriendo hacia ella en cuanto la vio

-Hola Shi!- Mag la recibió con los brazos abiertos- Vamos al estudio, ahí estaremos más cómodas y podemos platicar en privado.

Ya en el estudio Vivian las esperaba de pie junto a uno de los enormes ventanales con vista al jardín, a través de ellos se filtraba la luz del sol.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Mag para llamar la atención de Vivian

-Que bien. Buenos días Shilo- saludó la chica cordialmente

-Buenos días Vivian-respondió igualmente cordial pero más seca, nunca se habían llevado bien. Shilo envidiaba a Vivian por vivir con su madrina. Vivian lo sabía y trataba de molestarla pero sin que Mag lo notara, realmente era algo bastante infantil.

Mag se sentó en un sillón biplaza e hizo señas a ambas chicas para hacer lo mismo. Shilo se adelantó y fue a acomodarse junto a Mag. El juego empezaba, Mag lo sabía de sobra pero fingía demencia le divertía la actitud tan inmadura por parte de ambas. Vivian apretó los dientes y no le quedó de otra que sentarse en el segundo sillón quedando frente a Mag

-¿Te sirvo té Shi?- la chica asintió y Mag le tendió una taza y el plato con galletas- ahora si, cuéntame que sucede

Shi miró a Vivian como preguntando si no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ignoraron el hecho.

-Hoy a la hora del desayuno Kathrina y papá estuvieron muy serios, no se dirigían la palabra y mucho menos se miraba entre ellos.

Vivian la miró tratando de disimular ¿Tanto drama porque su padre y la ayudante de este no tenían tema de conversación? A Mag también debía parecerle extraño así que la animó a seguir.

-¿Y qué más sucedió?

- Me di cuenta de que ninguno de los 2 había pasado la noche en casa, tenían ojeras muy marcadas y heridas en la cara, lo único que se les veía porque iban cubiertos hasta el cuello, muy extraño para estar en pleno verano ¿no creen?

Incluso Vivian debía admitirlo, esta vez no era solo un berrinche de Shilo y en verdad ocultaban algo.

-¿Pasó algo más?

- Si, antes de salir de casa escuché a papá y a… Kathrina hablando, al parecer era algo sobre ustedes- la pareja se alertó al escuchar esto, Shilo no parecía notarlo- dijeron que el trabajo estaba hecho y que ahora solo era cuestión de entregar un informe y las fotos

Vivian y Mag se miraron, en sus caras se reflejaba temor y angustia, ambas sabían cuál podía ser el contenido de aquellas fotos. Tenían que indagar acerca del tema.

-¿Viste las imágenes o dijeron algo más?

-No, si me acercaba me descubrirían, siguieron hablando pero tenía que aprovechar para salir.

Mag y Vivian cruzaron miradas de nuevo, no necesitaban palabras para entenderse. Shilo comenzaba a fastidiarse ante tanta complicidad. Ellas sabían algo y también se lo ocultaban, era sui turno de hacer preguntas.

Vivian intuyó las intenciones de Shilo y se adelantó…

-Shilo ¿No es hora de tomar tu medicina?

La chica miró su reloj

-¡¡Demonios!! Tengo que irme- dijo notoriamente molesta.

-Corre, yo investigaré acerca de lo que acabas de contar.

-Ok, yo también trataré de averiguar más

-¡No! ...no, déjalo así, no quiero que te metas en problemas. Cuídate y me avisas cuando llegues a casa-se apresuró Mag antes de que Shilo dijera algo más.

-Ok, me voy. Te quiero Mag- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Ya a solas

-Al menos ya sabemos quién te observaba durante el concierto

-Y que el encuentro en la feria no fue casual. Nos estuvo espiando durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, amor?

-Tenemos que…hacerle una visita a Kathrina

-Justo a tiempo- murmuró Shilo tras dejarse caer en su camas, una alarma comenzaba a sonar- Vivian y Mag saben algo ¡Ay, esa estúpida de Vivian! Odio que Mag tenga tanta cercanía con ella. Tengo que investigar qué es lo que sucede aq…

Toc toc toc

-Shilo, es hora de tu medicamento

-Ya me lo tomé papá

-Bien, tengo que ir a trabajar pero te dejé algo de comida allá abajo

No hubo respuesta…Del otro lado de la puerta

-¿Sigue molesta?

-Si, Kathrina ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Un poco de cianuro en la comida ayudaría Dale un poco de espacio, ya se le pasará

-Eso espero


	19. Oh Oh

Kathrina no podía esperar para contarle a su hermana lo descubierto acerca de Mag, recién había terminado el maldito informe, tomó las llaves de su moto y salió con dirección al cementerio. Valentine leería el informe antes que nadie

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que vendrá?

-¿No crees que el juego del espionaje lo podemos jugar 2? – contestó Mag y ambas sonrieron, escucharon el ruido cercano de una moto- Puede ser ella, escóndete detrás de esa lápida, es probable que te necesite

Vivian obedeció y a los pocos segundos Kathrina se detuvo cerca del lugar.

Aún no se había bajado de la moto cuando sintió una presencia junto a ella.

-Mag!!- gritó, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo del vehículo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No te imaginas Kathrina?

-N-no- no mentía

-Se lo que has estado haciendo, pero estoy segura que podemos enmendarlo de alguna manera

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú tienes algo que me interesa, ¿Sabes que podría ser?

Kathrina se delató al mirar el sobre en la moto, corrió a agarrarlo para huir con el. No pensaba entregárselo, costara lo que costara.

Giró la cabeza para ver si Mag la seguía pero misteriosamente se había quedado inmóvil. No había avanzado mucho cuando vio una sombra e inmediatamente sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado derecho. Era Vivian que al notar su intento de fuga corrió tras ella.

Ambas cayeron al suelo rodando unos cuantos metros, Vivian se recupero rápidamente y se abalanzó de nuevo contra Kathrina, esta vez para inmovilizarla. Kathrina intentaba liberarse del fuerte agarre, con muy poco éxito.

Mag llegó junto a ellas y levantó el sobre que voló de las manos de Kathrina en el momento de la caída.

-Aquí tienes mucha información privada ¿No es así? Me la quedaré, aunque de seguro tienes copia de todo esto- fue entonces cuando Mag vio su cuello- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Kathrina intentó zafarse de nuevo, esto iba de mal en peor, la mascada sobre su cuello había dejado al descubierto las marcas de chupetones y estrangulamiento producto de la noche anterior. Mag terminó de descubrirlas y una pícara sonrisa cruzo su blanco rostro.

-Te has estado portando mal Kathy-la chica se quedó totalmente inmóvil, ni siquiera era una pregunta- Quiero que le entregues esto a Nathan. Seguiremos en contacto- se despidió, entregándole una pequeña caja.

Vivian la dejó libre y cuando se levantó era como si hubiesen desaparecido, solo tenía como muestras el intensó dolor en todo su cuerpo y la pequeña caja enviada a Nathan.


	20. Oh Oh vol2

Kathrina fue directo a casa y nada más llegar corrió a buscar a Nathan quien se encontraba ocupado en el laboratorio, la chica lo interrumpió con su llegada.

-¿Qué ocurre Kathrina? – la recibió la grave voz de Repoman- ¡¡Calla!!- gritó al individuo lleno de sangre y con una enorme abertura en el tórax- espero que sea importante.

-Lo es, Mag…

-Espera, este tipo no me deja oír nada- regreso a la plancha de cirugía y con un golpe certero introdujo la mano por la abertura sacando un corazón aún latiendo- lo siento pero la diversión se acabó- dijo ante la cara mezcla de dolor y terror del hombre que recién había asesinado.

Colocó el órgano extirpado dentro de un recipiente con hielo, el cuerpo yacía inmóvil y con un último acto reflejo vomitó la sangre acumulada dentro de su boca.

-Por fin se calló. Ahora si…continúa.

-Mag sabe que la estuve espiando- soltó sin más

-¿¡Qué!?

-Fue a buscarme al cementerio, me dijo que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo y me dio algo para ti- extendió la mano para entregarle la caja.

Nathan la tomó, dentro había un micro proyector, lo activó y una intensa luz salió de el para convertirse en la imagen de Mag.

**-¿**_**Que tal Nathan? Supongo que no estás muy interesado en verme pero tengo algo que proponerte. Se que tu asistente nos ha estado espiando bajo tus ordenes, no se que interés tengas pero debo advertirte que no eres el único con datos confidenciales .Buenas noches…señor Repoman.**_

Terminaron de escuchar el mensaje de Mag, Nathan sudaba frio. Esto era algo totalmente inesperado.

-¡¡Maldita!! Tengo que hablar con ella- dijo mientras se dirigía al fondo del laboratorio para quitarse el traje de cirugía.

-Espera, eso no es todo- dijo Kathrina casi susurrando

-¡Oh no! ¿Qué más podría haber?

-Pues…es que…ohm…Mag

-¡¡Dilo de una puta vez Kathrina!!

-Mag sabe de lo nuestro

Nathan seguía alterado por el mensaje recibido, tuvo que controlar su fase como Repoman para ir a buscar a Mag. Iba camino a la mansión.

-Buenas noches señor ¿En qué puedo servirle? - lo recibió un guardia en la entrada

-Necesito hablar con Blind Mag

-Tiene cita

-¿Qué? No… es algo urgente, necesito hablar con ella.

-Lo siento señor, no puede pasar

-Tengo que hablar con Mag- su fase como Repoman empezaba a emerger, el guardia notó el estado de Nathan y estaba por sacar su arma cuando desde su intercomunicador surgió una voz

-Darren

-Si señora

-Déjalo pasar

-Pero…

-Estaré bien, acompáñalo hasta la biblioteca.

-Entendido-se dirigió a Nathan- acompáñeme, por favor, la señora lo espera.

El guardia toco a la puerta.

-Adelante- contestó la melodiosa voz de Mag

Nathan entró y el guardia se quedó cerca por cualquier inconveniente que pudiese surgir.

-Buenas noches Nathan

-Mag, habla de una vez y dime que es lo que quieres- la ceja de la hermosa mujer se arqueó casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Por qué enviaste a Kathrina para espiarnos?

- No fue cosa mía

-¿Entonces de quien?- Mag intentaba no perder la paciencia

-No te lo diré- dijo mirando a Mag fijamente a los ojos

-Amber Sweet

-¿Que?- su cara reflejaba el asombro

-¿Cómo lo supe? No fue difícil, ella me odia desde hace tiempo y tu trabajas para los Largo, se que has estado teniendo algunos problemas.

Eso fue como una bofetada para Nathan, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y sudaba copiosamente. Se dejó caer en una silla frente a el

-Se mucho más de lo que crees Nate- Mag se levantó del escritorio y caminó hacia él- eres el padre de Shilo y Marni… bueno, ella me pidió que cuidara de su hija si algún día ella legaba a faltar.- la imagen de Marni proyectada por los ojos de Mag, una lágrima rodó por su cara ante el recuerdo de su mejor amiga y por el juramento hecho- Tu sabes que Vivian es mi pareja… te propongo que si tu no dices absolutamente nada acerca de nuestro secreto yo no diré nada acerca de los tuyos.

-¿Y si no que?

-Alejaré a Shilo de tu lado para siempre- esto hizo explotar a Nathan.

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra meterte con mi hija!!!... ya vi como es que cuidas de tus protegidas- dijo despectivamente, eso era un golpe bajo. Mag no se lo esperaba y retrocedió un paso. Enseguida intentó recuperar la compostura.

-Lo mío con Vivian no es tan diferente a lo que tú tienes con tu asistente.

-Dudo que a Shilo le guste vivir con una pareja de lesbianas…tener 2 madres y que una de ellas tenga tan solo 19 años, a quien por cierto detesta.

- Supongo que será mejor que un padre ausente y una madrastra de su misma edad que detesta tanto o más que a Vivian.

-¡Tú no puedes cuidar de ella!

-¿Y tú sí?-Nathan se quedó sin palabras- Yo daría lo que fuera por Shilo, por ahora no haré nada si tu no entregas esa información.

-Tengo que hacerlo…

-Lo se, pero Kathrina puede hacer otro informe sin comprometernos. Lo hará junto con Vivian, ella la ayudará con los detalles.

-Entonces callaré solo por mi hija.

-Bien, buenas noches Nathan. Darren

-Si señora

-Acompaña al señor


	21. Sadness

**SADNESS**

Mag entró a la habitación hecha una furia, pocas veces la había visto así, su mirada llena de odio me angustiaba.

Cerró dando un portazo y recargó su espalda sobre la pared dejándose caer lentamente, con la cara entre las manos. Permaneció inmóvil durante algunos segundos y entonces su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse en interminables sollozos, sin perder tiempo me acerqué a donde se encontraba y la tomé entre mis brazos, apretándola contra mi cuerpo, no dije nada y acaricie su cabello en un intento por tranquilizarla

Estaba muy mal, su irregular llanto entrecortaba su respiración e intentaba decir algo pero sus mismos lloriqueos no le permitían armar una frase completa, la apreté más contra mí y la amargura de su llanto aumento casi convirtiéndose en un lastímero aullido que desgarraba hasta el fondo la integridad de mi alma, sabía que traía demasiadas cosas guardadas. Solo la dejé llorar.

Logro calmarse después de un largo rato, ya no gemía mas las lágrimas aun corrían por su cara, tenía la mirada perdida y sostenía mi mano débilmente mientras suspiraba.

-Estaba en su fase como Repo Man- me tomo por sorpresa- sacó algunos recuerdos que creía haber enterrado y me hirió en lo más profundo

Hubiera querido hacerle varias preguntas pero lo mejor era que ella misma me contase sin interrupciones, mientras me contaba acerca de lo sucedido mi corazón se endurecía, haciendo crecer cada vez más mi odio hacia los Wallace ¿Cómo se había atrevido a recriminarle tales acciones cuando el mismo cometía otras peores?

Mag terminó la historia llorando con verdadero dolor.

-A pesar de que han pasado 17 años… sigo sin poder aceptar la partida de Marni, me hace mucha falta…la extraño como no tienes idea- pude sentir su propio sufrimiento en carne viva al recordar la muerte de mi madre- Lo único que me queda de ella es Shilo, es por eso que intentó protegerla- en ese momento me sentí culpable por mi comportamiento con la chica, después de todo su vida no había sido fácil tampoco.

Después de eso volvió a guardar silencio, un silencio casi sepulcral pero a la vez lleno de paz. Se quedó dormida entre mis brazos así que la cargué para llevarla a la cama

-Descasa amor- susurré cerca de su oído y deposité un beso en su frente.

-Espera…- murmuró

-¿Pasa algo?

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Hablaremos mañana, necesitas descansar

-Está bien, te amo- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de volver a caer profundamente dormida


	22. no queda de otra

---MIENTRAS QUE EN LA CASA DE LOS WALLACE ----

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que el Dr. Wallace se había ido, que habrá pasado?, que tal si la ira de la muñeca satánica de porcelana cayo sobre él, eso no es nada bueno… calla, calla… estos pensamientos, mejor me puse a hacer algo productivo, recogiendo todo lo que había quedado del trabajo anterior, seguro así se me pasaría mas rápido el rato.

**-20 minutos después, Nathan llego al laboratorio, pero Kathrina parecía muy ocupada tratando de calmar su histeria xD.. y Nathan le parecía muy divertido, ver como su asistente se preocupaba por algo por primera vez.-**

Mire el reloj de nuevo, la espera me mataba y sin mas no me fije y choque contra el Dr. Wallace… el cual tenia una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, una muy sarcástica por cierto, lo mire un poco extrañada, era acaso que le divertía verme estresada? xD… eso si era extraño… mientras estos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente no me di cuenta que casi caia y el me tomo en sus brazos, lo mire.. ambos nos quedamos en silencio, me acerque lentamente a su rostro y tomandolo por sorpresa lo bese con la locura y desenfreno que habia en mi. El beso fue bien recibido, pero cortado en lo mas interesante…

-Necesito hablar contigo…- susurro cortando el beso y separándome de el poco a poco. – Vengo de… la … casa de Mag..- me miro y en ese momento hice una nota mental: "aumentarle unas cuantas mentiras al informe".

Fue cuando los papeles se invirtieron, Nathan era el que caminaba por todo el laboratorio y Kath lo observaba.

-Kathrina…- me dijo de pronto- … tienes alguna copia de las fotos y el informe?....- esa pregunta era mas que obvia, me senti ofendida xD-

Algo no me latia, estaba mas que nervioso… algo le dijo la mentada muñeca de porcelana, algo que lo tenia atormentado… me miraba, para después desviar de nuevo la mirada, algo me tenia que decir

-uhm… como te lo digo…- susurro de pronto..- …. Digamos que Mag compra nuestro silencio a cambio de que ella se calle la bocota tambien-

La ira la acumule en mi puño, trataba de contenerme… ahora no solo le temia, ese temor era odio ya hacia ella, como se atrevia… nada malo puede surgir de esa relacion que tiene…!! _… cuando menos lo espere, el me tomo por el rostro.

-tuve que hacerlo…- suspiro- … por shilo…- me miro a los ojos-… ella es todo lo que me queda…-

Con esas palabras senti el horrible espinazo, al que tanto le huia, sin embargo cuando medite sobre todo lo que implicaba involucrarme con el. Me di la vuelta y sin mas me dirigia a las escaleras…- no te preocupes… ahora mismo lo modifico..- y fue cuando senti su toque… me tomo del brazo.

No es para hoy…- suspiro- ademas.. te ayudara Vivian…-

De nuevo la ira contenida me invadio…- Esta bien…- susurre y sin mas me dirigi de nuevo a las escaleras y me dirigi a mi cuarto… este dia, habia sido mas que un fiasco y un asco ¬¬… osea no me hacia ninguna gracia tener que trabajar con Vivian.. capaz que no salgo viva de esa casa!!!... pero muy aparte de eso… no se… no quiero!!!! No quiero!!! Aaah no es justo… maldita Shilo… ¬¬… deberia de tirarla por el barranco lo antes posible..!!.. me esta terminando de arruinar la vida… en fin… ya que… no puedo discutir esta vez… después de todo… estoy a sus servicios… lo que el diga es ley para mi…


	23. Bad News D:

**NOTA: ESTE CAPT LO HIZO LA VIVIAN!! XDD!! jeje...!! bueh sigan disfrutando de estas sus cronicas favoriitaaash!! n.n**

* * *

**MALAS NOTICIAS**

-Bon jour, mon amour- saludó Mag juntó a mí, recién me había despertado con un beso

-Hola amor, buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?- se notaba de buen humor

-Mejor, me sirvió de mucho el haberme desahogado anoche. No te levantes, traje el desayuno.

-Que bien

-Lo hice yo misma

-¡Oh!- No estaba segura de que fuera buena idea, lo de Mag definitivamente no era cocinar, me arriesgué y probé el primer bocado-Mmm, está delicioso- al parecer se había esmerado ¿Estaría tomando clases de cocina?

Compartimos el desayuno y al terminar

-Viv, ¿Recuerdas que anoche te iba a decir algo?

-Ajá

-Pues, es que después de platicar con Nathan le dije que debía escribir otro reporte y…- titubeaba, traté de animarla a continuar.

-¿Y…?- tomé un sorbo de té mientras esperaba su respuesta

-Acordé con él que tú y Kathrina trabajarían juntas en eso

-¿¡Quèee!?-grité pasándome el té y quemándome la lengua- ¿Gue hizisde gue?- la miré de forma casi asesina mientras esperaba a que se pasara el dolor- Mag sabes que **no** soporto a Kathrina ¿En serio crees que podría tenerla cerca?- casi silabeando

-Solo creo que tú eres la indicada para revisar lo que haga…

-Puedo revisar lo que haga si me da el informe antes de entregarlo a quien nos mandó espiar

-Bien sabes que no confío en ella

-Pero Mag…

-Por favor Viv, es algo muy importante

-Lo sé, pero me estas pidiendo algo realmente difícil, ¿Cómo voy a contener el impulso de matarla después de lo que nos hizo?

-Entonces hazlo por nuestro bien-guardé silencio- Tienes que quitarle toda la información que pueda perjudicarnos

-Ok, lo haré- dije después de meditar su razonamiento

-Te aseguro que habrá una recompensa- dijo murmurando en mi oído haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Su sonrisa traviesa terminó por convencerme-Entonces ¿Harás el informe con Kathrina?

-Si no hay de otra…- intentando hacerme la víctima, recibí como respuesta un almohadazo en plena cara-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Jajajaja, porque me fascina cuando te enojas

-¿Ah sí? –

Le lancé un cojín el cual esquivó, comenzando una divertida guerra de almohadas que terminó no precisamente lanzándolas, una lluvia de pequeñas plumas volaba alrededor de nosotras.

-Trabajaré con Kathrina pero no pienso salir de la mansión para eso

-Ok, se lo diré a Nathan- contestó haciendo ademán de levantarse

-Pero no en este momento- tirándola de nuevo sobre las almohadas y capturando sus labios con los míos.


	24. odio o amor?

** Mientras tanto en la oficina de GeneCo **

**Los hermanos Largo se encontraban reunidos, y como siempre discutiendo lo de todos los dias, quien heredaria el gran imperio de papa Rotti…**

Paavi… ya te dije que yo sere el heredero… tengo el carácter que se necesita para dirigir una empresa como esta…- grito Luigi, con un cuchillo cerca de la cara de Paavi-

Hermano… lo que importa es la belleza, al carajo el carácter!! Y yo soy el mas guapo!! Asi que yo me quedare con el imperio… - replico Paavi-

Ambos se miraron y notaron que faltaba alguien por contestar, un corto silencio reino, ambos se detuvieron frente al sillon de su hermana la cual sonreia mas de lo normal (aun estando bajo los efectos del Zy), se acicalaba el pelo y parecia que tenia un momento de locura narcisisista o algo parecido o.o…

****FLASHBACK EN LA MENTE DE AMBER SWEET****

**[Empieza ambiente en sepia…poco a poco va tomando color]**

_Una chica de ojos azules y sonrisa perfecta corre hacia los camerinos ubicados en las entrañas del imponente teatro de opera propiedad de su padre, algo nada sorprendente siendo hija de la familia más poderosa del mundo._

_Lleva en sus manos una pequeña caja rectangular y tras chocar con la mitad del elenco en su desenfrenada carrera por fin llegó a la puerta de la estrella principal: Blind Mag_

_Cuando su respiración se normalizó abrió despacio y camino sin hacer ruido, la soprano, que vocalizaba mientras ultimaba los detalles de maquille y vestuario, no pudo notar que se encontraba acompañada._

_Amber detrás de Mag la toma por los hombros y la gira quedando frente a frente sin perder el tiempo besa sus labios_

_La reacción de Mag es prácticamente inmediata, retrocede y empuja levemente a Amber sin embargo la chica reacciona realmente exaltada._

_Vamos Mag??? Hace mucho que sabes lo que siento por ti y jamás me has correspondido- su voz era una mezcla entre dolor y altanería- Yo podría dártelo todo: lujos, dinero, viajes…_

_M- Amber- dijo Mag interrumpiendo el berrinche de la joven- tenemos que hablar de esto, siéntate por…._

_No!! Contéstame ahora mismo. Yo te amo Mag y quiero estar contigo, solo dime que si y serás la mujer más feliz del mundo, te daré…_

_M- No! No Amber,-dijo suavizando su tono- yo no te amo…y no puedo estar contigo_

_Esto último desato la furia de Amber quien empezó a lanzar al suelo todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino, entre ellos la delicada gargantilla de plata con incrustaciones de diamante que contenía la pequeña caja, la cual quedó tirada a los pies de Mag. Amber salió corriendo y cerró con un portazo._

**(De pronto se cambia el escenario, como si hubiese pasado un tiempo mas)**

Amber sentada frente al espejo admira aquella hermosa gargantilla recuperada después de lo ocurrido, ve su reflejo con una expresión de odio y de uno de los cajones saca una pequeña pistola de contenido azul fluorescente la cual dispara contra si misma

A- Maldita seas Mag!- susurra mientras siente el zydrate correr por sus venas- juro que vas a pagar por esto.

Toma su intercomunicador y manda un mensaje.

Nathan Wallace… tengo un trabajo especial para ti.

****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Amber soltó una risita, al tiempo dio un poco de miedo, para después contestar

-Hay hermanitos…- rió de nuevo-… yo sere la heredera de GeneCo- suspiro. Y seré.. la reina de la música…- susurro acomodándose el pelo de nuevo-

Paavi y Luigi se miraron un poco extrañados, pero a la vez le dieron por su lado, pues diario era la misma cantaleta ambos sabian que Amber nunca desterraria a Mag del trono y favoritismo de su padre-

No me creen verdad??...- sonrio con cierto sarcasmo, pero a la vez habia algo distinto a las demas veces que lo decia, confianza, algo se cocinaba y todos lo ignoraban…- todo a su tiempo hermanos…- continuo con esa sonrisa maligna- … solo no se sorprendan…. Demasiado…- se levanto del sofa y se fue al elevador dando brinquitos xD…-


	25. El informe

**NOTA: El siguiente capt lo hicimos la Vivian y yo!!! Espero que estas cronicas sigan siendo de su agradooo!!! Ya saben dejen review xD… los queremos!!... Los dialogos q dicen kath obviamente son los de kath y los ke no dicen nada al principio son los de vivian xD... sin mas me despiidooo!!**

* * *

****Mientras tanto en la gran Mansion de Bling Mag****

**Kath:- *ya habian pasado unos dias, desde que Nathan me dijo que tenia que ir a la casa de la muñe... digo Mag.. sinceramente lo habia estado posponiendo uno y otro dia, por que realmente no sabia lo que me esperaba y mas si era en su propia casa, entonces sin mas ni menos, me arregle, tome la camara, el reporte y lo guarde todo en mi mochila, en un dos por tres llegue a toda velocidad en la moto****, aun afuera de la casa ya lo pensaba...primera vez que algo me daba asi de miedo..., me decidi a pararme enfrente... toque la puerta y la misma vivian me recibio..****- buenas tardes... - susurre, bien esperaba un golpe o algo, pero con su mirada basto para asesinarme ¬¬-**

**- Buenas tardes-respondí dándole la espalda y entramos a la casa, no me agradaba para nada que ella estuviese aquí**

**Kath:- * lo que me faltaba ¬¬... le dare por su lado*.... disculpa la tardanza ..* trate de ser amable, cosa que no es normal en mi... y mas con alguien como ella* .... tuve unas cosas que hacer* un momento, por que le rindo explicaciones ¬¬, mejor que ella me las rinda a mi respecto a su mala forma de recibirme* **

**-¿A qué hora comenzamos?- quería terminar cuanto antes, sabía que estaba siendo terriblemente descortés pero ella no me inspiraba más que un sentimiento de odio ¡Había puesto en peligro a Mag!**

**Kath:- * ¬¬.... limosnera y con garrote * ..... cuando tu me indiques...* trato de controlarme, pero de verdad que se lo esta buscando* .... no creo que vayamos a trabajar de pie cierto?... * la mire y hice cierto enfasis en las siguientes palabras*.... ademas no sera algo tan facil de alterar, ya que es algo tan verdadero... y dificil de ocultar* suspire* que pierden... tarde o temprano se sabra.**

**La ira comenzaba a invadirme, mi cara enrojeció ante el último comentario pero no podía dejar que lo notara**

**- Pues si quieres trabajar de pie...adelante**

**Kath:- *respira... controlate...*me da igual sinceramente.. * la poca paciencia q me dieron no daria para mas* ..... que decepsion... esperaba mas de ti Vivian...* me divertire un poco con ella* .... tantos buenos comentarios que tu "madre" me ha hecho de ti... ya veo que solo lo hacia para ocultar tus malos modales y quedar bien ante los demas... * my god! q divertido sera esto ***

**Golpe bajo, no tenía otra que rebajarme a su nivel o… si quería guerra, guerra tendría solo que cada quien a su modo**

**-Bien, pues no deberías creer todo lo que escuchas, ¿¿cierto??, a mi me comentaron que eras una "trabajadora" eficiente y espero que lo demuestres. En cuanto que a Mag le agrada alardear… bueno, el amor te hace ver las cosas de un modo algo diferente al de los demás**

**Kath:- *mm.. bien veamos a donde va esto* tendras que esforZarte mas si quieres herirme querida *sonrei sarcasticamente* sin embargo no tengo tu tiempo, asi que decide con que mentiremOs digo con que hareMos el informe**

**-¿Herirte? ¿Quien busca herirte? Debes controlar tu paranoia y mientras más rápido terminemos mejor. Necesito saber que información tienes**

**Kath:- *claro y la paranoica soy yo, espero que esta tortura se pase rapido*¨.... cual crees?... de la mejor y de primera.. *sonrei autoeficiente y saque el sobre con las fotos*... asientos de primera fila chica.. * susurre mientras le mostraba todas las imagenes, hasta llegar a la mas incriminatoria de ellas, ese beso tan apasionado detras de la cortina roja* ... diria que se antoja, pero.. no es mi tipo... a lo mejor en otras circunstancias * rei sarcasticamente* **

**La última foto incluso me hizo sonreir, mi primera impresión fue de pánico pero ahora podía apreciar cuanto erotismo se desprendía de aquel beso a pesar de las circunstancias, debía aceptar que si era una buena toma**

**-Tu te lo pierdes, veamos dejame pensar en que puedo inventar con estas- dije tomando las fotos más simples y observándolas detenidamente- ¿Le tomaste una a Mag cuando se cambiaba?- Fue entonces que mi furia se desató**

**Kath:-*solte una risa de esas macabras hermosas dignas de mi* .... esa no fue por que yo quisiera.. * la mire* ... son ordenes de la persona que nos dejo el trabajo reina...*sonrei* .... pero dado que no sera el mismo trabajo, puedes quedartela... * suspire*... digo para cuando la magia de disney se acabe y te sientas solita en las noches * rei de nuevo* ... tomala, no me afecta**

**Traté de controlar mis celos, tomé la foto y la hice trizas**

**- en serio crees que no tengo fotos de este tipo?? Además no las necesito, tengo la original. Que más tienes por aqui- era una especie de cuaderno que comencé a hojear- un itinerario de todo lo que haciamos. Esto ayudará bastante**

**Kath:-* ok... gire la mirada, ignorando sus comentarios rosados y note como maltrataba mi arduo trabajo* .... hey hey... con amor * tome el cuaderno de nuevo* .... el pobre cuaderno no tiene la culpa de tu represion sexual... * rei por lo bajo y le tendi el cuaderno de nuevo, cambie el tema como si nada* ..... si, las vigile mucho como no tienes idea... asi que espero que se pueda hacer una mentira decente.... en especial por que eres la interesada**

**-Dime de que presumes y te diré de que careces, no pienso contarte acerca de mis experiencias sexuales cuando tardaste tanto en capturar un solo beso en... ¿Cuantas semanas?**

**Kath:-* ¬¬.. ok ahi si tenia razon* .... admito que tuve ciertas dificultades, tampoco soy perfecta... * suspire y la mire, esto no acabaria asi* .... ni tampoco soy un intento de perfeccion... *un momento, semanas... que se cree xD* .... semanas?...reina, con un par me basto... tampoco son tan especiales en mi agenda... * la mire* digamos... que tengo ciertos contactos que me pasaron algunos datos... *seh en esos momentos ame mucho a mi hermana xD* **

**Haré como que te creo, según este librito nos espiabas a sol y a sombra- ¿Acaso creía que esas 2 semanas no habiamos hecho más que trabajar?- Bien, haremos un informe incluyendo esto- dije señalando una de las notas de Kathrina-esto y esto...mmm, también esto**

**Kath:-* nada mal la chica, piensa rapido* .... pues como quieras, yo solo me encargare de llevarle el nuevo informe al Dr. Wallace... *la mire, y note como seguia pasando las hojas, interesada en mis pie de paginas, llenos de sarcasmo xD* .... y el lo llevara.... asi que modifica lo que tengas que modificarle y yo lo pasare a limpio**

**Tanta revoltura de garabatos me estaba dando cierto dolor de cabeza, pero al menos así no tenía que sentarme a recordar todo lo que Mag había hecho en esas 2 semanas, pensé en usar mis propias notas en la agenda de Mag pero debía verse natural**

**- Veo que te divertias a costa nuestra- dije sin darle importancia, comenzaba a acostumbrarme al ácido ingenio de la chica con quien trabajaba**

**Kath:- tenia que hacer algo para matar el tiempo, sabes.. * rei, un momento yo riendome en buen plan... que diablos me esta pasando* .... estar subida en ese pinche arbol, observandolas, no era nada divertido... y nada mejor que un poco de humor acido... para calmar las aguas *sonrei***

**-Si, supongo que fue incomodo, pero premiaré tu esfuerzo con una foto autografiadapor Mag- regresaba mi espiritu peyorativo, no la perdonaría tán fácil, disfrutaba molestandola aunque fuera de una forma tan infantil**

**Kath:-* puff.. que le pasa xD, cree que tengo tan malos gustos xD* .... estem... no es por nada.. * la mire* .... pero bastante tengo con que el rostro de mag este por todos lados...*rei*.... ademas la musica de tu Mag *hice enfasis infantil en Mag xD*..... no es mi estilo, al menos no del todo.. * continue hablando, queria ver que otra cosa me salia por ahi xD* .... al menos cuando me quiera suicidar tomare en cuenta sus sencillos, mientras no.... **

**-No te preocupes, se que te asusta y que lo que menos quieres es tener a mi Mag, como tu la llamas, observandote todo el tiempo, también acepto que no es música para cualquiera...- dije para molestarla aún más**

**Kath:- yo temerle... por favor... *emm creo que Mag le conto mi punto debil... lo que me faltaba ¬¬... * .... creeme... no has escuchado el apodo que le tengo puesto * susurre entre risas, esperaba que fuera inaudible, ella inmediatamente me miro.. upps.. creo que no lo fue...***

**-A veces amo el ser tan intuitiva- pense para mi misma al notar su cara de sorpresa- "la Muñeca Satánica de Porcelana" me lo cuenta todo, no tenemos secretos entre nosotras, esperé su reacción**

**Kath:- *sonrei* .... muy bien... veo que hacen su tarea... *sonrei de nuevo* .... nada mejor que investigar al enemigo... sabes... en ese aspecto como que te respeto un poco... *suspire* se ve.... que eres de las que se prepara cuando la ocasion lo amerita... bien bien... debo aplaudirte... *conteste con cierta acidez***

**-Se algo sobre ti, también tu fuiste espiada en cierto momento, te recuerdo que vives con "nuestra queridísima" ahijada- dije con sarcasmo- Mag se encargó de saber todo acerca del ambiente en el que vive Shilo y de quien la rodea**

**Kath:-*rei sarcasticamente*.... tu queridisima ahijada... *susurre aun entre risas* .... por favor, repitete eso a ti misma hasta que te lo creas y despues hablamos.. *trate de calmar la risa*... no te creas, yo tampoco la aguanto, solo por respeto al Dr. Wallace, no la he tirado de algun barranco o puesto un poco de cianuro en la cena de esa mocosa mal agradecida**

**-Lo se, una razón más para odiar a Rotti por haberle dicho a Mag que su ahijada vive... digamos que mi esposa tiene cierto trauma por no haber estado con ella y trata de recompensarla, no tengo problemas con eso, sino que con Shilo debemos ser muy discretas en nuestro trato, además la niña es como un grano en...ejem... tu me entiendes**

**Comenzaba a haber cierta empatía, era extraño pero hasta cierto punto agradable poder comentar con alguién más mi despreció por la chica**

**Kath:- puff.. que si no te entiendo... *susurre entre dientes y de pronto esto se volvia ameno y menos pesado* .... el dia despues de la fiesta... digamos que paso algo que no debia... y tuvimos que montar un super teatro el dr. Nathan y yo... *la mire un poco apenada xD*.... y bueno... tengo que soportar los asesinatos con la mirada de esa mocosa, recriminandome que te no tenia por que besar a su padre, realmente eso paso hace meses y aun no lo supera... ¬¬ *suspire* ......**

**-Ya recuerdo esas marcas en el cuello...lo digo sin afán de molestar- esta vez era verdad- yo no se que pueda pasar el día que esta niña se entere de lo que hay entre Mag y yo, con suerte no regresará a la mansión nunca más, aunque eso dañaría sobremanera a Mag...espero que ella la prepare lo suficiente antes de decírselo**

**Kath:- de hecho... creo que nos depara el mismo destino querida... * esta vez creo que las ofensas se habian acabado* .... es encerio... con suerte y morimos una al lado de la otra *rei* .... si es que primero no mato a shilo... trato de controlarme cada vez que hace un berrinche...**

**Yo trato de molestarla sin que Mag lo noté, aunque seguro ya se dió cuenta, en fin, quiero ver como va quedando el informe- dije releyendo lo que ya llevabamos escrito**

**Kath:- creo que con esto basta.. *señale una ultima nota* .... que dices eh? .... *era una nota, que decia que en realidad no habia nada interesante entre ellas dos, pero de mi forma acida, que te convencia con solo leerlo***

**-Si, con eso será suficiente, como sea dudo que Amber lo lea, conociéndola verá las conclusiones y todo lo demás al bote de basura**

**Kath:- de hecho... *suspire y tome mi abrigo*... bueno creo que es todo...* tendi la mano esperando el cuaderno de vuelta* ..... fue un placer... creo.. *la mire y le tendi la otra mano, esperando estrechar manos con ella*.... trabajar con usteh... *sonrei*.... y no te alucines que aun no me caes bien eh... .**

**-Crees que tu a mi si??- dije enarcando una ceja, un gesto que Mag me había pegado- un placer Kathrina...ah, esto me lo quedo yo- guardando el cuaderno en un cajón**

**Kath:- bueno.... *suspire*.... no te lo puedes quedar.... como lo pasare a limpio ¬¬...**

**-De hecho ya lo pase. Esto no es un bolígrafo- dije mostrándole un pequeoñ aparato que había usado para repasar las notas- es un lente óptico, cada nota que "lee" la transfiere a esta computadora. Aqui tienes- lanzandole un microchip**

**Kath:- perfecto... * susurra atrapando el chip*....hasta la vista chica... *tome mi casco y me puse el abrigo***

**-Cuidate, en verdad creo que si me agradas un poco, espero volver a verte para hablar mal de Shilo**

**Kath:- *rei y me di la vuelta* .... tenlo por seguro * sonrei saludandola con la mano donde llevaba el casco*.... aunque.... seria mas genial que planearamos su muerte.. * di la media vuelta y le guiñe un ojo*... al menos fantasear con eso, por que si lo acemos nuestros respectivos amantes nos odiaran... *rei* ....y si... mas o menos me caes.... como dije, no te alucines reina**

**Jajaja, ciao- dije dandome la media vuelta y entrando a la casa**

**-****cada una se fue a sus actividades normales como si nada hubiese pasado… sin embargo cierta empatia naceria de esto… una amistad algo complicada y torcida xD…- **


	26. Shilo's Runaway

Ok… tratare de llevar a la odiosa de Shilo, no es mi especialidad, asi que hare lo mejor posible…

+unos días después+

Kathrina y mi padre seguían actuando de manera algo extraña, mas de lo acostumbrado, esto no era nada bueno, tenia que llegar al fondo de esto, sin embargo estar dentro de estas miserables 4 paredes no ayuda en nada..

-Maldición…!! – golpeo contra la pared-

Ahora que hare, tengo que pensar y rápido, pero sin embargo también hay algo que me inquieta demasiado y es el por que aun Vivian vive con Mag, que no Vivian ya esta lo suficientemente grandecita como para vivir por su cuenta?.. Repito algo pasa y todos me ocultan cosas, esto no es justo!! Tengo que hacer algo y descubrir por que carambas me ocultan cosas esos 4 …!! Estaba decidido iría al fondo de todo esto, después del desayuno, tome mis ropas y me cambie, justo iba bajando las escaleras para elaborar un plan de cómo evadir a la tonta de Kathrina… y justo antes de llegar a la cocina escuche unos murmullos, seguidos de unas risitas juguetonas…

Ahí estaban ese par, en la cocina, Kathrina estaba sentada junto al lavaplatos recargada en las alacenas de atrás, mientras mi padre la besaba… again? My god.. creo que ya se lo habia prohibido a esa bitch _… Que pasara si sigo mirando sin interrumpirlos??.. creo que eso hare…

*Narrador Mode*

Al rato que Shilo había llegado, escondiéndose entre la puerta y un pequeña franja que le permitía ver casi todos los movimientos de esos dos… al poco rato las caricias comenzaban a crecer en intensidad, al igual que los besos, la ropa comenzó a ser un estorbo así que de pronto la blusa de Kath salio volando al igual que el cinturón de Nathan… Nathan beso de nuevo a Kath tratando de someterla, dominarla… la respiración de la chica se comenzaba a agitar… los labios de Nathan bajaron por el cuello de la chica, todo se ponía interesante, sin embargo ahí fue cuando Shilo encontró el momento perfecto para interrumpirlos…

*Shilo Mode, again xD*

Azote la puerta de un golpe, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran, sin embargo actúe como si no supiera nada.. Tome un tazón y serví cereal y Salí de la cocina como si nada.. al poco rato ya tenia a mi padre tocando frente a mi puerta, no dije nada, espere a que mi padre me pidiéndome permiso para pasar….

Shi… - susurro de pronto- …. Puedo pasar??

-no le conteste nada y paso-

Shi… uhm… como te lo digo… creo que te habrás dado cuenta ya… que hay algo entre

Kathrina y yo… *susurro y se sentó en mi cama, realmente se veía algo apenado, como si yo no debiera enterarme*

Pues… ya lo sospechaba padre… - se merecía mi indiferencia y mas- …. Así que deja de preocuparte si?? -acaso estaba actuando de manera correcta..?? que me pasa!! Claro que si se lo merece… se metió con esa muchachita… capaz que eso es lo que le ocupa tanto tiempo… trabajar con ella, si como no… -

Shi.. no te molesta??... –me pregunto un tanto sorprendido, pero sin perder su característica tranquilidad-

Claro que no padre… - sonreí tan falsamente, y lo malo es que no me vi para recordarlo junto con la cara que había puesto mi padre, una extraña mueca de felicidad-

Es enserio Shi..??- sonrío… al parecer esa tipa si lo hacia feliz-

Claro padre… es tan poco importante para mi…. –sonreí y me pare, dejando mi tazón de cereal, tome una mochila y comencé a guardar mis cosas…- que… me largo de aquí… -sonreí con inocencia-

Que tu que??... –jajaja se le borro la sonrisa de la cara… que sorpresa, se quito los lentes, los limpio y se los volvió a poner- …. A donde piensas ir Shilo??...

Con Mag… - sonreí realmente autosuficiente- … y no te preocupes por mis medicamentos, vendré cada cuando que me hagan falten.. ok?.. –le guiñe un ojo, y me colgué la mochila al hombro- …

Pero Shi… - susurro de pronto-

No padre… no me harás cambiar de opinión… ya tome la decisión… ni modos… -sonreí y tome mis cosas-

-Salí de mi cuarto, baje a la cocina dejando el tazón de cereal, mire a Kathrina, ya con su blusa puesta xD…-

Ya me voy… -susurre rompiendo el silencio-

A donde vas..??... – me respondió, como si nada-

No te interesa… solo que ya eres libre y podrás estar sola con mi padre cuanto tiempo se te antoje… - la trate con la misma frialdad con la que trate a mi padre…-

-y asi fue como Sali de la cocina y Sali de mi casa para encaminarme hacia mi nuevo hogar, y hacia el camino para descubrir otra mentira mas… y no se siento que no encontrare nada agradable..-


	27. At Mag's Place D:

**+VIVIAN HA VUELTO!!! LES TRAIGO ESTOS CAPIS HECHOS POR MI HERMOSA HERMANA A LA QUE TANTO AMO Y ADORO (NO MALINTERPRETEN BOLA DE SUCIOS MALPENSADOS XD)…. SIS!! TKM!! AKI LA PUBLICACION DE TUS CRONIQUITAS Y ME ALEGRA Q TU ARDILLA HAYA VUELTO XD+**

**[Shilo]**

-¿Cómo demonios se atrevió esa bitch a besar papá? Se lo advertí y no le importó…¡a ninguno de los 2 les importó!…como me hubiera gustado abofetearla de nuevo en ese mismo momento .

_Alerta de presión sanguínea_

¡Ay no! Lo único que me faltaba ¿Dónde guarde mi medicina? Ay ay ay, no pude haberlo olvidado ¡Fuck! No, la traigo en el bolsillo. Será mejor que me apresure a llegar a casa de Mag.

"Minutos más tarde ya me encontraba en el recibidor."

-Olvidé llamar a Mag para decirle que iba en camino, por fortuna los guardias me dejaron pasar, supongo que ella dio algunas ordenes …mmm, ahora que lo pienso jamás me pidieron explicaciones para entrar, pero que importa, seguro se sorprendería de encontrarme ahí

¿Dónde estará? ¡Oh, si! Acabo de recordar que hoy presentación así que debe estar en el teatro, en fin, me instalaré en la habitación que me tienen preparada y esperaré a que llegue.

"Subí las escaleras y corrí por el pasillo. Era una habitación muy amplia, tenía unas puertas de cristal enmarcadas por un par de gruesas cortinas, daban paso a un balcón desde el cual se podía apreciar el jardín que Mag cultivaba en su tiempo libre.

"Salí a respirar el fresco olor de las rosas y la enredadera que subían por las paredes, comenzaba a anochecer, desde aquí apenas y se podía escuchar el clamor de los espectaculares de GeneCo.

"Entré de nuevo y me recosté en la cama con un dosel de plástico y tan equipada como la que tengo en mi casa…aunque a partir de ahora debería decir la que tenía en casa de 'mi padre' hasta ese momento no me había detenido a pensar en lo sucedido. Después de todo Kathrina me dio la excusa perfecta para largarme de aquel lugar y gracias a eso estaba metida en casa de Mag sin que ella lo supiera"

- ¿Cómo lo tomará? Solo espero que no trate de convencerme de que regrese con mi padre

"Estuve pensando en la vida que tendría de ahora en adelante si Mag me aceptaba y sin darme cuenta me quedé profundamente dormida"

"Desperté varias horas después"

-¿Qué hora es?

"Busqué el reloj en mi mesita de noche y no lo encontré, fue entonces que recordé donde estaba, mi mirada vagó por la habitación hasta encontrar un reloj justo en la pared frente a mi, marcaba más de la media noche"

-¿Ya habrá llegado Mag? Seguramente ya sabrá que estoy aquí

"Me levante con un poco de dificultad, aún estaba cansada y salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la de Mag. No estaba ahí así que comencé a caminar por la casa sin rumbo fijo, pasando por la sala y la biblioteca, no la encontré por ningún lado."

-Seguro no tarda en llegar

"Decidí esperarla sentada en las escaleras desde donde podía ver la puerta de entrada. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un par de sombras, una de ellas era la de Mag y la otra era de…Vivian, la había olvidado por completo. Iban tomadas de la mano, de pronto una se acercó a la otra y pareció murmurar algo en su oído, ambas rieron y Mag empujó a Vivian quien perdió el equilibrio. Mag la tomó por la cintura y comenzaron a acercarse muy despacio. Sin querer se me escapó un bostezo y ambas voltearon a ver en mi dirección, se notaban muy sorprendidas y podría jurar que se sonrojaron aunque apenas y podía ver en la oscuridad"

-¡Shilo! Yo…-empezó a decir Mag- le estaba…quitando una pelusa a Vivian- se estaba comportando de forma muy extraña, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo preguntó- ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Pasó algo? Dime que estas bien

"Vivian daba vueltas por todo el lugar, parecía molesta de verme ahí, la ignoré"

-Estoy bien Mag, hui de casa, bueno, no fue precisamente huir porque saben que venía para acá

-¿Pero porque, Shi? Ven vamos a otro lugar para que me cuentes todo lo ocurrido- dijo tomándome de la mano

-Mmmm…ma-má yo… las dejo a solas. Me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

-Descansa am…hija- contestó Mag y la miró a los ojos, supe que con esa mirada le estaba diciendo algo y me hubiera gustado saber que fue. Vivian solo asintió y se fue- Bien Shilo, dime que sucedió.

Fuimos a la cocina donde Mag preparó algo de té y le conté como fue que encontré a papá y la tipa esa, después la discusión y como llegué a su casa.

-Vaya, y porque no me avísate que estabas aquí

-Lo siento Mag ¿Te molestó encontrarme aquí?- pregunté muy nerviosa

-No, no. No es eso, solo que me sorprendió que nadie me avisara…mmm, debe ser porque siempre se cuando vienes en camino. No importa princesa, sabes que eres bienvenida.

-Gracias Mag- le dije mientras la abrazaba

-De nada pequeña, ya es tarde. Te llevaré a tu habitación y me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas.

**[Mag]**

"El concierto había transcurrido sin ninguna complicación, al menos no para mí, ya que Amber por milésima vez no se había presentado así que no estuvo intentando hacerme la vida imposible. Aunque sentía algo de pena por Rotti, siempre teniendo que dar la cara por su irresponsable hija."

"Vivian y yo nos quedamos en el camerino conversando acerca del show y algunas banalidades, e moría de ganas de tener un poco de privacidad, esto de fingir ser madre e hija me mataba. No se como es que no lo notaban, Viv también comenzaba a desesperarse y me lo daba a notar con ciertos gestos seductores y comentarios que me hacían sonreír."

"Por fin salimos del teatro y nos fuimos directo a casa, no aguantamos hasta llegar y en la limusina comenzamos un juego de seducción, era emocionante saber que el chofer nos podía descubrir."

"Entramos a la casa tomadas de la mano y Viv me susurró algo que de momento no comprendí del todo pero cuando escuché su risa lo entendí y me hizo sonrojar. La empuje con más fuerza de la esperada y perdió el equilibrio, por suerte alcancé a tomarla por la cintura para que no cayera. El acercamiento fue inevitable, una de mis manos se movió para acariciar su rostro y acercarlo para fundirnos en un beso cuando un sonido llamó nuestra atención "

-¿De donde salió ese bostezo?

"Entre la obscuridad pude vislumbrar una sombra que reconocía enseguida"

-¡Shilo! Yo…-tenía que pensar en algo rápido- le estaba…quitando una pelusa a Vivian-vaya excusa más absurda, incluso la mirada de Viv recriminándome el no haber dicho otra cosa. Al parecer había sido algo inútil pues Shi no parecía haber notado nada- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté antes de que me pidiera explicaciones- ¿Pasó algo? Dime que estas bien

-Estoy bien Mag…

"Me costó algo de trabajo ponerle atención a lo que decía, seguía nerviosa por lo que Shilo estuvo a punto de presenciar, Viv parecía estar en las mismas por el modo en que daba vueltas por todos lados y evitaba la mirada de Shi. Me hubiera gustado acercarme a ella para tranquilizarla pero a la vez yo no estaba del todo calmada y eso habría sido sospechoso. Decidí llevarme a Shilo a otro lado para poder platicar."

-Ven vamos a otro lugar para que me cuentes todo lo ocurrido.

-Mmmm…ma-má yo- ¿escuché bien?-… las dejo a solas. Me voy a la cama, buenas noches.- fue tan extraño escucharla nombrarme así pero caí en la cuenta de que era para disimular.

-Descansa am…hija- estuve cerca de despedirme como siempre, diciéndole amor pero lo corregí a tiempo, no estaba acostumbrada a fingir dentro de la casa. Con la mirada le dije lo que no podía con palabras y le pedí paciencia. Ella asintió y se fue.

"Llevé a Shilo conmigo para que me contase lo ocurrido pero mi mente se encontraba dividida en 2, una parte captando lo esencial de la conversación con Shilo y la otra con Viv, necesitaba hablar con ella. Dejé que Shilo se desahogara y al final la acompañe a su cuarto donde no tardó en quedarse dormida, se notaba muy cansada."

"Eran casi las 3 y media y no sabía si Viv seguiría despierta, no quería molestarla en caso de que estuviese dormida. Finalmente mi necesidad pudo más que mi razón y fui a buscarla."

"Entré sin tocar a la puerta, no estaba en la cama. Ella me esperaba sentada en el balcón jugueteando con una rosa entre sus dedos y mirando fijamente la Luna. Se veía hermosa con ese perfil distraído, ya traía puesta su ropa de dormir y el cabello atado en una coleta de lado. Se me escapó un suspiro y entonces notó que estaba ahí, observándola"

-Hola amor, ¿Qué sucedió?

"Le resumí lo que Shi me había dicho y pareció sentirse incomoda, me desconcertó"

-¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno, es que…Kathrina me dijo lo que había pasado pero no le di mucha importancia- confesó sonrojándose- esperaba recibir una llamada confirmándome que Shilo estaba aquí pero como no fue así lo di por olvidado, pensé que las cosas tal vez se habían arreglado. Si nos hubiera descubierto yo hubiera sido la causante con mis descuidos.

"Debo admitir que al principio me molestó un poco pero comprendí que en su lugar yo hubiera actuado del mismo modo, el verla arrepentida me hizo olvidar el hecho y la abracé."

-Tranquila cariño, por fortuna Shilo no se dio cuenta, además yo también cometí una indiscreción- sonreí al recordar la excusa de la pelusa y Viv también sonrió.

-Lo siento Mag, no volverá a suceder- me dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna- ven, vamos a tu cuarto y te ayudo a quitarte el vestido, ya debes estar cansada de traerlo.

"Atravesamos una puerta oculta que unía nuestras habitaciones."

-Por cierto, me sentí muy extraña de decirte mamá…al menos aquí- mientras iba desatando la cinta del corsé

-Yo igual, no sabía muy bien como responderte, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos pero fue extraño. Creo que nunca me lo habías dicho delante de Shilo.

-Es que nunca me quedo el tiempo suficiente como para tener que fingir nuestra relación filial. Pero hoy fue una excepción.

-Creo que ahora si tendremos que decirle a Shi de lo nuestro, pero mientras no lo sepa tendremos que fingir, buscaré un buen momento, no podemos arriesgarnos- abrazó mi cuerpo semidesnudo y me besó- No me gusta nada esto de ser discretas también tras las puertas de nuestro hogar.

-Ni a mi pero no nos queda de otra mientras Shilo no sepa la verdad, me iré preparando para sus posibles reacciones jajaja

-Si, creo que debes mentalizarte

-¿Y tampoco podremos…?- comprendí a que se refería por la forma tan seductora como lo dijo

-Creo que por hoy no- dije suspirando- Shilo podría despertar o algo así

-Mmm, si, tienes razón- digo algo decepcionada, yo me sentía igual.

-Bueno amor, me voy a mi habitación. Te amo

-Yo también te amo, descansa- nos despedimos con un largo beso, no quería que se fuera.

Poco después ya estaba acostada en mi cama pensando en lo cerca que tenía a las 2 personas más importantes para mí

-Mmm ¿Mag, estas dormida?

Desde el umbral escuché la suave voz de Shilo.

-No, ¿Qué pasa Shi?

-Mmmm, es que… me desperté y no puedo volver a dormir ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?- dijo de forma apenas audible

"Me hice a un lado para dejarle espacio suficiente"

-Por supuesto que si, ven- se acostó y enseguida me abrazó, fue una sensación extraña pero placentera

-Gracias Mag, te quiero- y poco después se quedó dormida de nuevo.

"Casi de la nada se soltó una terrible tormenta y mi primer pensamiento fue que el que pánico de Viv por las tormentas, deseaba que ya estuviera dormida para que no la sintiera"

"Apenas me decía eso a mi misma cuando escuché un portazo que fácilmente pudo haberse confundido con los truenos, intenté levantarme pero Shilo me tenía bien abrazada y si me movía la iba a despertar. Seguro esto iba a acarrear problemas"


	28. El Secreto Revelado

_**REVELACIONES**_

"Tal parecía que no iba a ser tan fácil tener a Shilo viviendo con nosotras. No pude volver a dormir después de saber que Viv había entrado a buscarme y preferí levantarme en cuanto pude."

"Quizás durante el desayuno podría arreglar las cosas con Viv, me vestí con unos jeans y una blusa sin mangas. Después me dirigí a la cocina y pedí que preparasen el desayuno favorito de Viv: coctel de frutas con yogurt y miel. Quería llevárselo a la cama y así poder platicar con ella sin embargo ella bajó al comedor antes, por lo visto tampoco había logrado dormir."

-Buenos días, amor- la saludé, pero ella solo me contestó con un gesto de la mano y sin voltear a verme. Se dejó caer en una silla y recargó la cabeza en sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Por un momento creí que se había quedado dormida y dude en acercarme pero en verdad necesitaba explicarle lo la noche anterior.

-Princesa ¿Estas despierta? Necesito decirte algo

-¿Uhm?…si dime- contestó muy desganada y sin levantar la cara

-Por favor, necesito que me escuches

-Te estoy escuchando- levantándose, sin mirarme. Su contestación fue cortante y me dolió pero aún así seguí.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de anoche…no pensé que fuera a ser un problema el que Shilo durmiera conmigo- esperé una reacción por parte de ella pero no sucedió- sé que me buscaste durante la tormenta, te escuché cerrar la puerta. Quise ir tras de ti pero Shilo me tenía abrazada y no pude moverla. En verdad lo siento- acaricié su rostro intentado que me viera a la cara, parecía analizar mis palabras y finalmente…

-Está bien Mag, no pasa nada. Entiendo lo que Shilo significa para ti pero tenemos que hacer algo para que su estancia aquí no nos afecte, sé que no le tengo mucha paciencia pero por ti intentaré tenerla.

-Gracias Viv, hoy buscaré el momento para hablar con ella- me acerqué para besarla.

-¡Buenos días Mag!- escuché la voz de Shilo justo cuando estaba por tocar sus labios y mi primera reacción fue desviarme y besar su mejilla.

-Buenos días, Shi- Viv solo suspiró

-Mmm, hola- la saludó de mala gana y Viv solo le respondió con una sonrisa extremadamente fingida.

-Aaaah! Qué bien dormí anoche- mientras se estiraba, busqué la mano de mi pareja por debajo del mantel, encontrándola en un puño fuertemente cerrado.

-Que bueno pequeña- en ese momento nos trajeron el desayuno y sentí como Viv se relajó un poco al ver que era, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Puaj! ¿Qué-es-esto?- había tomado un poco con la cuchara y lo dejaba caer despacio. Viv se quedó con el bocado a medio camino y de haber sido posible Shilo hubiera caído muerta en ese momento bajo la mirada furiosa de Viv.

-Es el desayuno favorito de Viv- contesté esperando, si no que le pidiera perdón, mínimo que no dijera algo que empeorase la situación. De nuevo sentí la mano de Vivian cerrarse, intenté tranquilizarla y al bajar la mirada pude ver como se estaba clavando las uñas en la palma.

-¿No hay otra cosa? No entiendo cómo puedes comer esto- la respiración de Vivian comenzó a volverse muy marcada, la conocía y sabía que eso era un signo de que ella misma intentaba tranquilizarse antes de decir algo indebido, incluso tenía la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada.

-Puedes pedir que te preparen otra cosa- intervine- Mike, por favor llévense la copa de Shi y tráiganle lo que pida- le dije a uno de los encargados de cocina, sentí la mirada de Vivian sobre mí, pero no estoy muy segura que intentaba decirme y no me atreví a voltear, sabía que tenía que haberle llamado la atención a Shilo pero no supe cómo. Esto se me estaba saliendo de control.

-Oye Mag

-Dime

-¿Has pensado en lo que te pedí hace unos días?

-¿Y qué fue lo que me pediste?- esa fue una pregunta que no debí haber hecho, demasiado tarde recordé a que se refería.

-De que papá, tú y yo deberíamos formar una familia, No pueden negar que sienten cierta atracción el uno por el otro y formarían una linda pareja.

-¿Qué cosas dices Shilo?- intenté cortar el tema- hablaremos de eso en otra ocasión.

-Por favor, además así nos libramos de Kathrina y bueno Vivian creo que ya tiene edad suficiente para independizarse, apuesto a que esa idea te agrada…- eso fue el detonante para el ataque de ira de Viv.

-¡Ya basta! Ya no puedo soportar esto, más vale que lo sepas de una vez, Mag y yo…

-¡Vivian!

-No Mag, tiene que saberlo

-Pero esta no es la forma

-¿Qué tengo que saber? ¡Díganmelo!

-Esto no debe ser así Viv, me prometiste tener paciencia.

-Lo sé Magdalene y he intentado controlarme pero esto es demasiado para mi ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la tortura que es para mí escuchar eso? Rebasó mis límites, en verdad ya no puedo. Lo siento.

"Su rostro denotaba una profunda tristeza, salió corriendo y yo…yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer."

-¿Mag?...Mag dime que sucede, por favor

"Mi mente buscaba una solución, pero no la encontraba. Solo sabía algo: tenía que ir tras Vivian"

"Corrí hacía las escaleras y subí los escalones de 2 en 2, seguí mi alocada carrera hasta su habitación donde llegué casi sin aliento. Aún sin entrar pude escucharla sollozando."

[**Shilo**]

"¿What the fuck? Que reacción tan exagerada la de Vivian- pensé- debería entender que Mag tiene derecho a hacer lo que se le antoje con su vida"

_-¡Vivian!_

"¿Qué me perdí?"

_-No Mag, tiene que saberlo_

_-Pero esta no es la forma_

-¿Qué tengo que saber? ¡Díganmelo!

"¡Ay no! Sabía que también ellas me ocultan algo. Y ahí va otra vez ¡Como odio que completen sus frases con miradas!"

"Ambas me están esquivando la mirada ¿Y porque no me contestan? ¿Porque demonios los problemas me siguen a donde quera que voy?"

_-Lo sé Magdalene y he intentado controlarme pero esto es demasiado para mi ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la tortura que es para mí escuchar eso? Rebasó mis límites, en verdad ya no puedo. Lo siento._

"¿Y ahora que le pasa? Solo le dije que ya es lo bastante mayor para dejar de depender de Mag, no tiene por qué hacer eso"

-¿Mag?...Mag dime que sucede, por favor

"No reacciona ¿Qué tiene? Jamás la había visto así ¿Qué será lo que me ocultan para que ambas se pongan así?"

"¡Ay no! También ella ¿A dónde va? ¿Siempre serán así los berrinches de Vivian? De ser así no entiendo porque Mag se lo permite, se supone que es su madre y debería hacerla entrar en razón, no consecuentar su mal comportamiento…esa chica sí que necesita que le presten atención."

"Debería seguirla, tal vez así me entere de algo ¡Uff! Si que corren rápido"

"Desde el final del pasillo pude ver a Mag recargada sobre la puerta correspondiente a la habitación de Vivian, al parecer intentaba recuperarse un poco después de todo lo que corrió. De pronto abrió la puerta y entró, aproveché para acercarme y agradecí por su descuido en el momento de cerrar la puerta, había quedado entreabierta y desde ahí podía verlas y escucharlas a la perfección."

-Perdón Mag, en verdad lo siento- estaban sentadas en la cama y Vivian lloraba inconsolablemente en los brazos de mi madrina

-Perdóname tú a mí, fue un lamentable descuido y no debí haber alentado sus ilusiones, hice mal en no ponerle un alto desde el principio, pero es que no pensé que llegaría tan lejos.

-No Mag, no es solo eso- ella intentó ver su rostro- creo que…-el llanto apenas y le permitía pronunciar las palabras- creo que Shilo tiene razón y no soy más que un estorbo para ti

-¿¡Qué!?- el gesto de Mag era de total incredulidad

-Ve lo que sucedió con Kathrina, por poco destruyo tu carrera y tu reputación. No es bueno que siga a tu lado. Desde que llegué no te he traído más que problemas

-Viv- dijo de forma apenas audible, su rostro empezaba a mostrar una inconfundible tristeza y dolor.

-Lo mejor sería que siguiera su consejo y te dejara ser libre

-Vivian ¿Qué estás diciendo?- se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó su rostro-¿Acaso perdiste la razón?- gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas

-¡Sabes que es cierto! No lo niegues Mag, todo sería más simple sin mi

- No me hagas esto, te lo ruego ¿Acaso crees lo que estás diciendo?- Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- ¡Dímelo! ¿Es esto lo que quieres?

-Yo…solo quiero lo mejor para ti

-¿Y quien dice que lo mejor para mí no eres tú?

-¡No Magdalene! Date cuenta, te- estoy-destruyendo

-¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy viva gracias a ti, antes de que llegaras a mi vida estaba perdida y lo sabes muy bien. Después de lo de Marni

-Le prometiste cuidar de Shilo…

-Pero no a costa de mi misma… de nuestra felicidad

-Nathan no se atrevería a hacerte daño si tu…

-¡Ya basta Vivian! Es a ti a quien amo y no pienso dejarte

"_*Es a ti a quien amo y no pienso dejarte… Es a ti a quien amo y no pienso dejarte* _aquella frase comenzaba a dar vueltas en mi cabeza ¿Qué quería decir? La respuesta me llegaría inmediatamente cuando Mag acarició el rostro de Vivian con ternura, secando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y acercándose a ella para atrapar sus labios con los suyos. ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esta? Tenía que despertar pero…no estaba dormida, esas dos mujeres estaban enamoradas se los estaban demostrando con ese beso que era puro y a la vez apasionado ¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¡NO! Esto no puede ser así, se supone que formaríamos una familia y ahora Vivian se interpone."

"Necesitaba alejarme de ahí, a cada segundo el sueño de que Mag pasara a ser algo más que mi madrina se hacía trizas y era pisoteado cruelmente por la visión que tenía ante mi"

"¿Cómo es que había sucedido esto? Y porque Mag nunca me lo dijo, algo estaba muy mal ahí. Quise arrojarme sobre Vivian y separarlas."

"Me arrastré por el suelo intentando aumentar la distancia entre ellas y yo, me levanté y quise echar a correr cuando escuché un fuerte y agudo sonido"

_(Alerta de presión sanguínea medicar de inmediato)_

"¡Ay no! No ahora por favor, el medicamento lo dejé en mi habitación. Tengo que llegar a él"

_(Alerta…medicar de inmediato)_

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, veía todo borroso y cada vez me costaba más dar un solo paso. Sentí como mi cuerpo se desplomó pesadamente chocando contra el suelo alfombrado y gradualmente las cosas que me rodeaban se iban convirtiendo en sombras hasta quedar inmersa por completo en la oscuridad


	29. el principio del fin

Aquí el capi 29!!! Nunca pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos xD… después de todo nació mientras barría y trapeaba mi house… Ok… vuelvo a mi Kathrina mode, el fin de estas crónicas se acerca, estén pendientes… se les quiere!!! Besos… muack

**+El inicio del fin+**

***- LA NOCHE ANTERIOR EN CASA DE LOS WALLACE-***

Mis oídos y ojos no daban crédito a la información que recibían en estos mismos instantes, acaso era cierto?, no era un simple sueño??, no es que soñara algún día como este ni nada por el estilo, pero paso!!!... aunque no debería de confiarme tanto, debería de tirarla por el barranco… y… uhm… si mas no recuerdo hay uno detrás de la casa de Mag… uhm no me suena a mala idea, de hecho debería de unir fuerzas con la tal Vivian esa… De pronto me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos, que no escuche que llamaban a la puerta, aaah!! Era tan hermoso ver como Shilo clamaba por piedad, mientras que Vivian y yo moríamos de la risa….

Adelante…- susurre con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro

Kathrina…- entro con la mirada baja, esa mirada de culpabilidad, de perro atropellado esas que me derretían

Dígame…- fingí que no pasaba nada, sin embargo noto mi parcialmente felicidad

Que te causa gracia???...- me pregunto y sin mas la cara inocente desapareció.

Nada… ˆˆU … -objete antes de que dijera algo, aunque si que me causaba demasiada felicidad esto que ocurría-

Sin mas me acerque a el, rodee su cuello con mis brazos, el rodeo mis caderas, y pense que ahí moriría la discusión, pero el me conocía lo suficiente y sabia que yo cedería, decidí que le voltearía la jugada.

Que pasa??- susurre, con una leve sonrisa, arquee una ceja- … piensas concluir lo de hace rato??...

El no me respondió, solo recargo su rostro contra mi hombro… vaya..

Oh… !! ya veo…- susurre- … todo esto es por tu hija…- suspire- … comprendo…- un silencio nos invadió, y de pronto el vacío se volvía tan incomodo ¬¬… esto no era bueno para nada… y de pronto sentí la pedrada de tu no entiendes..-

De hecho no…- alze su rostro y lo mire- … no, no entiendes…- susurro con una enorme frialdad, creo que es lo peor que me ha hecho… me separe de el, lo fulmine con la mirada-

Que insinúas...??... que es lo que no comprendo?? – le pregunte un poco extrañada, de hecho parecía mas un sarcasmo, mas no lo era-

Vamos Kathrina, ambos sabemos – suspiro- …. Que tu nunca has apreciado a Shilo …- y ahí cayo todo, lo que tenia que caer y obviamente eso me hizo enfurecer-

No sabes lo que dices…- susurre apretando un puño

Claro que lo se…!!! – me alzo la voz…

Claro que no!!!...- se lo regrese- tu no sabes nada de tu hija…!! Finges por que sientes que el dolor se aminora, o almenos eso crees tu!!!- me había salido de control- Pero no es así!!! Te sientes terrible, miserable!!! Mediocre!!! Por que la vida de tu hija se te escapa de las manos!!!!!- que me pasaba?? Por que tanto rollo de la noche a la mañana que me pasaba??... sin embargo algo me impedía detenerme- … Te arrepientes por la estupidez que le hiciste a tu esposa!! Tu obsesión la mato!!!! Te odias!!! – le grite en la cara y entre todo el ruido que yo hice escuche un débil "detente" … -

el dolor no se evita… permítete sentir un poco…- me acerque a el, acariciando su rostro, el solo negó, así en silencio, de pronto el se abalanzo sobre mi y me abrazo, parecía un niño pequeño asustado… y algo me decía que Mr. Repo man no andaba muy lejos… de pronto mi mente comenzó a divagar…-

Kathrina tienes razón… creo que por eso Shilo es asi… - un momento, el me daba la razón?... esto estaba mal…

- y en cuanto dijo Shilo recordé la noche en que me traiciono, la poca confianza que teníamos ella y yo…-

Neeh.. ya no importa…!!.. la chica me odia… y creo que eso ha quedado claro en varias ocasiones… -suspire- …. Y todo es tu culpa… - susurre para mi misma, sin embargo el aun así lo escucho y fue un gravísimo error de mi parte decir eso-

-El casi casi me asesino con la mirada, sentí re feo y de pronto note como una mueca de dolor cruzaba por su rostro, oh no… tenía que salir huyendo de ahí o ahora si era seguro que me convertiría en una obra de arte con las tripas salidas… di unas cuantas zancadas, cuando sentí como me estrangulaban…-

Kathy, Kathy… - susurro una voz grave- … a donde crees que vas?.. eh??... – me apretó aun con mas fuerza- … la diversión apenas comienza reina… - río- y sabes que… hacías bien en querer correr lejos de aquí… - río de nuevo- … vamos corre… quiero un poco de diversión antes de matarte….

-A lo lejos se escuchaban truenos, una hermosa… pero a la vez inoportuna tormenta comenzaba… tanto en la naturaleza como en esta casa-


	30. Heridas Sangrantes

+Heridas Sangrantes+

De pronto sentí como toque el piso, con poco pulso… me lleve las manos al cuello y trate de recuperarme para poder, lo mire y aun tenia esa mirada sádica en su rostro ósea que no era broma y que en realidad pensaba matarme, eso no estaba bien, nada bien… suspire y lentamente me levante… abrí la puerta, al darme la media vuelta escuche su risa malévola… el disfrutaba una vez mas verme así, tan frágil, tan humana… Entre a mi cuarto, y debajo de mi cama saque la caja de madera que tenia con todas mis armas punzo cortantes, una que otra navaja, unos cuchillos y una que otra mas… Salí con cautela del cuarto, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, pero no significaba que estaba a salvo… recorrí el pasillo lo mas silenciosa que pude y así baje hacia las escaleras, quería tomarle la delantera e ir al laboratorio y tomar algún scalpel, sin embargo escuche como el venia bajando, decidí ocultarme en la cocina, aunque no seria secreto por mucho tiempo, por fortuna el se dirigió al laboratorio…

Kathrina… * susurro una voz grave* … minina… hermosa.. donde has ido…?? * continuaba llamándome, sin duda el no se equivocaba yo no había salido de la casa* Kathy.. Kathy…

-Escuche el ruido de la puerta del laboratorio, de mi salio un suspiro de alivio, eso me dio tiempo de fabricar un par de armas, de la alacena saque un par de platos y comencé a quebrarlos en varios pedacitos, esos me servirían y esto me recuerda a mi antigua vida cuando vivía corriendo… escuche de nuevo la puerta del laboratorio, deje de quebrar platos y me escondí en un espacio que había entre el refrigerador y la alacena.. Era algo obscuro y poco amplio, note como la puerta de la cocina se abría, quería evitar hasta contener mi respiración, con tal de hacer el menor ruido posible… tenia los pedazos de plato en mis manos y unos escondidos entre mi ropa, así como mis demás utensilios, sin mas el salio de la cocina… eso fue raro, no se limito a buscarme.. a lo mejor y me tenia preparado algo mejor, el se alejo de la cocina e inmediatamente salí, girando en 360° a la entrada, dando la espalda a las escaleras, pensaba que si salía pronto de ahí seria por mi propio bien, sin embargo para cuando llegue a las escaleras estaba de espaldas… sin mas sentí como un desgarrante dolor me invadió, mire hacia un lado y note como en la puerta había clavada una pequeña navaja con sangre, mire enseguida mi hombro y note como este sangraba… al ver como la sangre brotaba comenzó el dolor, creo que fue un terrible error de mi parte-

Que pasa Kathyta… * río* acaso… ya no te gusta derramar sangre??... *sonrio sádicamente*… por que te puedo mencionar algunas ocasiones donde yo derrame tu deliciosa y preciosa sangre…

Calla!! Callate!!! * le grite algo desesperada, lo bueno es que el corte no fue profundo, apretando un puño y tratando de poner muy aparte mis sentimientos, tome un pedazo de los platos q habia roto y lo lance hacia el, rozando levemente su rostro, un rasguño*

Ya veo.. te vas a poner difícil… * rio sarcásticamente* … esto es nuevo en ti… * sonrie y se limpia la sangre del rostro* …. Me encanta esta faceta de fighter…que ha nacido en ti… pero no te servira!!!!!!

-Unas lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro, sin embargo me sirvio para cruzar el otro lado de la habitación y encerrarme en el cuarto, sin embargo la puerta no servia de mucho obstaculo, tome un pasadizo que me lleva al cuarto semicuadrado tipo tumba de la Sra. Marny, cruze por ahí… y me meti en el otro closet, con la puerta semi abierta… y cuando lo vi pasar lanze varios pedazos de plato, rozandolo en los brazos y unos en las piernas, obviamente el descubrio de donde venian esos lanzamientos y me los regreso lanzadome de esas pequeñas dagas, demasiado penetrantes, en especial por que no traia ropa gruesa… las punzadas se hacian mas fuertes.. aagh… tenia que correr a mi cuarto… y tratar de parar el sangrado o por lo menos tratar de pararlo, asi no saldria pronto de esta casa… el pasillo se veia algo calmado… vacio, esto se me hacia sospechoso, sin embargo tampoco podria desperdiciar una oportunidad de salir de estupido closet… al salir camine unos cuantos pasos, cuando senti un fierro frio en mi cuello, cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo se herizaron, mientras escuchaba una risa maquiavelica, el filo recorria meticulosamente mi cuello…-

Te ves.. igual que una pieza arte reina… - rio- … por que intentas huir??... no puedes esconderte de mi…

Intentemoslo!!!... *lo desafie y saque mi cuchillo que estaba debajo de mi ropa, y lo clave, en su abdomen, eso lo debilito un poco y me sirvio para salir corriendo, el aun me siguió, antes de cerrar la puerta lanze una daga, y le di en el brazo*

-me quede un buen rato escondida en mi cuarto entre llanto y sollozos.. como era posible que esto habia pasado, no… como esta hermosa relacion sadist se habia transtornado tan mal, de todas las cosas que pense que sucederían, nunca me imagine esta… esto no es bueno y creo que esto no puede empeorar… cuando pense que saldria a salvo de la casa… note que el me esperaba en la puerta para un ultimo duelo supongo… ok se lo concedería si asi lo deseaba, mi cuchillo no podia esperar mas, me acerque a el de manera desafiante, desenvainado mi cuchillo, el cual choco con su scalpel… era difícil que ambos fallaramos… esto parecia que no tendria fin… ambos terminamos algo cansados, ya habiamos perdido algo de sangre… aproveche su distracción y Sali rapidamente de ahí, escondiendome en el cementerio…

**A la mañana siguiente**

De pronto mi intercomunicador sono… era vivian… algo queria…-

Kath…!! Contestame…. Algo paso.. es urgente…!! Kath… contesta!!

-Sinceramente todo me dolia, y estaba cubierta de vendas… no me importaba quien fuese.. sin embargo para callar el fastidioso sonido… conteste…-


	31. La llamada

+ La Llamada+

De pronto mi intercomunicador sono… era vivian… algo quería…-

Kath…!! Contestame…. Algo paso.. es urgente…!! Kath… contesta…

-Sinceramente todo me dolia, y estaba cubierta de vendas… tenia tanto pereza como dolor para contestar, les habia mandado suficientemente al carajo, sin embargo o era una persona o demasiado persistente o castrosa… a lo mejor y son las dos… sin embargo no estaba para rompecabezas… y mejor lo dejo o le añadiré un dolor mas a mi cuerpo y no creo aguantar una extremidad mas que este adolorida.

No soporte mas el chirrido aturdidor, sin más recibí la llamada, era de Vivian, pensé que como no conteste hace rato, me dejo por la paz, pero veo que no es así.

-Que quieres??..- murmure-

-Necesito… mas bien necesitamos tu ayuda….- dijo algo alterada-

-Que te hace pensar que te ayudare, eh?- dije algo cortante y mostrando poco interés-

- Es Shilo… - dijo un poco enojada-

Reí, aunque ya sabía donde había terminado la mocosa, pero que era lo que en verdad sucedía, tanto para que recurrieran a mi

-Que pasa?... demasiado exigente para ustedes??... – conteste con cierto sarcasmo-

De pronto escuche otra voz, una muy quebrada y desesperada, parecía como si viniese del otro extremo de la habitación, sin verla, podía sentir la desesperación de Mag, algo había pasado y eso no era nada bueno-

-Kathrina…!- grito, parecía, bueh… mas bien es indescriptible lo que siento al escuchar su voz así- …. No seas así!!!...!!

En ese momento, un dolor se añadió mas a mi ser, el de mi corazón, y no por Shilo, sino por Mag, a pesar de mi gran temor hacia ella, ella no merecía todo este martirio que sea lo que sea que este pasando

Bien… que pasa??...- murmure, tratando de disimular mi poco interés-

Lo que pasa es que Shilo se desmayo….- suspiro- creemos… que no tomo su medicamento… o amenos que no haya alcanzado a llegar a el…-

Vivian…- dije poniendo mi mano en la frente- …. Tienes que dárselo tu o de lo contrario no se lo tomara- suspire- … bien lo que tienes que hacer es darle la inyección de emergencia…- estaba por continuar cuando la voz de Mag me interrumpió- ….

Esa inyección es… ES ZYDRATE!!!!!!!!! – exclamo realmente enojada- … y no pienso darle eso a Shilo!!!...

Reí

Mujer… -trate de contenerme, sino las heridas del vientre se me abrirían de nuevo- el medicamento de Shilo… contiene un porcentaje de tal… esta hecho a base de… así que haz el maldito favor de inyectarla o no vivirá!!!... – al gritar sentí como una de las vendas se humedecía… "fuck .! " pensé para mi misma, al tiempo que escuche que Mag se había quedado en silencio, a lo mejor fue por el Zydrate Gun… a lo que Vivian me dijo-

Y después del shot…?? – me pregunto Vivian algo dudosa

El shot… hará que la sangre fluya… mas no volverá a estar conciente, eso servirá mientras vuelvo, ok?...

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada… y corte la llamada… trate de levantarme, aun recargada sobre la pared y aún así me costaba mucho trabajo mantenerme de pie… me tambalee un poco cuando me aleje del muro.. esto apestaba… comencé a recorrer el cementerio con lentitud… cuidando mis pasos, por que si me apresuraba algo peor podría pasar y sinceramente esta no es la manera en que pienso morir, es demasiado baja… en fin… todo parecía ir demasiado bien… cuando de pronto escuche ese silbido.. el silbido de la muerte… esto no era bueno… dado que no tenia ni ganas ni armas para pelear con esta tipa… en fin hice como si no nótase su figura en medio del obscuro cementerio, me di la media vuelta.. cuando ella me llamo por mi nombre, el solo escucharlo hizo que me retorciera…

Kathyta… Kathyta… -*dijo esa voz… Jinx*- … a donde vas con tanta prisa??

-suspire-

Que te importa…- le conteste algo cortante-

Uy.. Que grosera.. –Fingió sentirse ofendida- pero.. Sabes… lo entiendo… digo si Nathan Wallace me hubiese hecho lo que a ti…

-Me detuve en seco.. Que me sabia esta mujer?

Detente… -dije de pronto, cortando lo que decía-

Es enserio… digo casi casi fuiste su juguete… y mira como te dejo, peor que un jamón mal cortado.. –Río, si claro… como la primera vez, fui su chiste-

Déjame en paz… -apreté el puño, y un hilo de sangre recorrió mi muñeca… tenia que controlarme, la ignore y continúe caminando, al poco rato me di cuenta que no escuchaba su voz, acaso la deje atrás? O acaso se canso?.... uhm creo que fue lo primero… sin embargo no dudo que aparezca de nuevo y me siga haciendo la vida imposible…


	32. En el camino

+En el camino+

Ya casi llegaba a casa de Mag, solo me faltaba ese enorme callejón que siempre me fastidiaba la vida, como lo detestaba, sinceramente no me gustaba, siempre me había encontrado cosas desagradables en este callejón… me quede en la entrada descansando un poco, y alcé un poco la blusa y note que mis vendas se habían humedecido un poco mas… diablos… acaso nunca parare de sangrar??…. Me pregunte a mi misma.

Total me quede recargada, y poco a poco fui cayendo al piso y me quede pensando en como habían sucedido las cosas, todo fue tan rápido, de hecho pensé que duraría mas mi estado de paz, antes de pelearme con él… suspire ante este pensamiento, sin embargo el estado en el que me encontraba no era de gracia, para nada… y me pregunto si el realmente estará arrepentido o de plano ya no es más Nathan y la fase Repo, llego para quedarse y así ayudarle a amortiguar el dolor que siente en este mismo instante… acaso debo de comprenderlo más?... uhm.. no creo… no después de lo que me ha hecho… no puedo ablandarme, al menos en esta circunstancia no… después de un rato, me decidí y entre por el callejón, a lento paso, como en el cementerio, este callejón siempre estaba solo a estas horas, así que si moría, nadie lo notaria… que manera de morir… pensé y un escalofrío me recorrió… ah… este callejón, siempre se encontraban cosas interesantes, trate de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese morir…

Pero unos segundos después me arrepentí de ese pensamiento, puesto que me encontré con la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos instantes… quise pasar desapercibida, el parecía distraído con otra cosa, me aproveche de eso, sin embargo me golpee con una lata, y la pinche lata hizo un ruido… y eso lo hizo mirar y me vio… se acerco lentamente a mi… hasta ponerme contra la pared, me miro con esos ojos de ternura que me mataban… Me miro fijamente, yo trataba de esquivar su mirada, sin embargo tomo mi rostro por el mentón, alzándolo con suavidad… sin embargo eso aun no me decía nada… nada de nada… cree que con eso lo va a remediar?... estoy casi a punto de morir y el cree que con esto bastara?...

Aunque creo que el puede leer mis pensamientos, al tiempo que pensé eso… sus labios comenzaron a recorrer la herida que tenia en mi cuello… lentamente se deshizo de la venda que lo cubría… eran roces suaves y dulces… como suaves caricias… me robo uno que otro suspiro… no podía resistirme… estaba perdida… acaso de verdad se había arrepentido?...

Sin mas tomo de mi mano, con suavidad, quitándole la venda y dándole suaves besos también… un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro… que era esto?... acaso era un sueño… y por que se sentía tan real?...

Oh My.. -*murmure de pronto*-

Bella tortura a la que era sometida en estos momentos… era ahora mi decisión si salir o no… por que? No es justo… amo tanto este tipo de cosas y situaciones, sin embargo tampoco es justo que termine justo como mi cuerpo se encuentra en este momento… y si dejo que esto siga hasta donde podré aguantar?... cuando se repetirá lo de anoche?... estas preguntas me invaden y no me permiten disfrutar el momento… sin mas lo empuje lejos y de mi…

Alto.. – lo mire con cierta severidad-… a que estamos jugando aquí?.. – continúe aun mirándolo….- dime por favor…- dije mientras mi voz se quebraba... para acercarme lentamente a el- …. Sabes que no me hace ninguna gracia, lucir de esta manera.. – hice un ademán mostrando mis heridas en las manos, cuello, y brazos, el solo bajo la mirada, hubo un rato de silencio y luego el alzo el rostro y me miro-

Kathy… lo siento… - murmuro- …. Es que… todo se salio de control… se que no me justifico pero….-

Pero??.. –le mire arqueando una ceja-

Shilo… me preocupa ella… -

bien.. de nuevo es sobre esa mocosa, nada de en verdad te quiero ni nada… por que no me sorprende, no le dije nada me quede en silencio

en verdad es eso?... o te molesto lo que dije?... –susurre-

En parte tienes razón, en parte si me enfado…

Me di la media vuelta, y una lagrima corrió por mi rostro, ósea que si era verdad, a lo mejor yo solo era un juguete para el, un pasatiempo… pero si era así por que no me lo decía, acaso por que soy menor que el, cree que no lo entenderé y que seré de lo mas estupida e infantil?... por que?...

Comprendo…- susurre y seguí mi camino hacia la casa de Mag, esperaba a que el me detuviera, pero nada pasaba, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas… estaba por salir del callejón, cuando sentí que algo se posó sobre mi hombro… sentí su toque… y sin mas me giro hacia el y me beso… pero esta vez fue un beso dulce y tierno… esta vez… era Nathan… y me extrañaba mucho… que esto estuviese sucediendo… a pesar de que me tomo por sorpresa, le correspondí el beso-

No te vayas… - susurro de pronto-

Eso me dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, de incredulidad… esto se parecía mas a un sueño, aún no podía creerlo… sin embargo no podía volver a caer, o si?... y si la próxima vez termino muerta?... bah.. que mas da, al fin que nadie me espera… Le mire con ternura…

No puedo volver contigo… pero… nos podemos seguir viendo… te parece??... – sonrei con cierta complicidad, el asintió, mostrando algo de decepsion y antes de que me digiera algo, me separe de el

Tengo algo que hacer… -suspire- …. Te busco cuando ter… -estaba por terminar la frase cuando el me interrumpio-

Kathrina… no puedes irte asi… - se acerco a mi, al tiempo que yo me aleje de el-

No te preocupes… de todos modos del piso no paso… - rei, pero a el no le hizo mucha gracia…- encerio…- le guiñe un ojo… y continue con mi camino..- …. Recuerda, cuando termine te buscare…- grite mientras continuaba caminando-


	33. La Llegada

+ La Llegada+

Después de ese no tan desagradable encuentro, seguí… hasta que llegue al final del callejón, para después cruzar la calle y del otro lado estaba la casa de Mag… el viaje que se me había hecho algo eterno, ya casi terminaba… así que me acerque y toque la puerta uno de sus tantos guaruras machotes me abrió la puerta… me dejaron pasar así fácilmente, lo mas seguro es que ella ya me estuviera esperando, no me sorprendía sinceramente, suspire y al entrar al vestíbulo ahí estaba sentada en un sofá, entre dormida y despierta… esperando mi llegada?.. a lo mejor… tanto le importaba la mocosa esa?... en fin… decidí subir, por ahí me encontraría algún cuarto donde Shilo estuviese, sinceramente no me atreví a despertar a Mag… probaría en los otros cuartos donde no estuve, obviamente deje de lado la habitación del fondo dado que esa era la de Mag, probé el que estaba del lado derecho… y dicho y hecho le atine, ahí estaba la mocosa ahí encamada y pegada a la ventana estaba Vivian… aclare mi garganta para llamar su atención, ella dio la media vuelta y me vio… lo primero que vi fue su jeta de sorpresa… a poco tan mal me veía?... esboce media sonrisa… en cierta forma como de sarcasmo

Tan poco fiable soy..?- reí con cierto sarcasmo- ….. Tranquila yo dije que iba a venir o no?.. y ve… aquí estoy…

Ella aun no me decía nada… su incredulidad no daba para más, me quede en silencio… hasta que ella reacciono.

Aún no despierta… - me miro, al parecer quería evadir el tema de mi aspecto-

Bien… ahorita te la traigo del mundo de los muertos…

Ella se sobresalto, al parecer después de todo si le importaba la mocosa esta, o acaso solo lo hacia por quedar bien con Mag?? En fin, no estaba para estas cosas, lo que necesitaba era acostarme y pronto… así que sin mas, saque el suero que estaba guardado y le inyecte la intravenosa… y así el suero poco a poco comenzó a correr, así como administre una cuidadosa dosis de zydrate, eso la mantendría un rato mas dormida… ay que mala soy… sonreí para mi misma ante mis diabluras, después de todo no le hará mal… y nos hará un favor a todos…

Después de que termine me avente en uno de los sofás… y fue cuando Vivian se acerco a mi…

No es que me importe pero… - me miro de arriba abajo- pero… que fue lo que te paso??... – me pregunto con cierta curiosidad-

Exacto… no te importa, ni te incumbe… ni nada por el estilo…- murmure de mala gana- … pero si me quieres ayudar… - estaba por contestar con un sarcasmo, cuando de pronto note como la vista se me nublaba, y me comencé a sentir algo débil-… pero no te…. –fui interrumpida de nuevo, todo me daba vueltas… era muy confuso-

Kathrina..!!?... –apenas si veía su rostro, su voz la escuchaba a lo lejos- …Kathrina!? – dijo de nuevo, de pronto la obscuridad me rodeo… y me desconecte del mundo, y de pronto quede sumida en mis sueños, de los cuales me moria por no salir, de repente me senti demasiado segura… y protegida dentro de mi propia mente-


	34. Mi Propia Realidad Vol I

Antes que nada… si me conocen… y saben lo que me ha estado pasando en los últimos días, sabrán muy bien que este capitulo así como lo planee chido, también es una lectura entre líneas de mis sentimientos y creo que lo entenderán mejor cuando ponga la 2da parte de esto…

Por el momento Kathyta se despide

+Mi propia realidad+

Otro día comenzaba… realmente ya estaba harta de estar aquí, encerrada entre estas paredes, entre las cuales pasaba de todo, desde las discusiones "secretas" de Vivian y Mag, hasta los berrinches de Shilo, Vivian estaba a punto de ahorcarle… en las noches ella y yo nos salíamos al jardín y nos poníamos a observar el barranco, cada noche era una fantasía diferente de cómo asesinar a la pobre de Shilo, sin embargo era muy, pero muy divertido… una sonrisa cruzo por mi rostro, al recordar la noche anterior, como casi moríamos de la risa, en fin como dije… todo aparentaba marchar bien…. Esta hipocresía era enorme y bendito el que la invento… por que sin ella de plano creo que todas las vidas serian demasiado tristes y dramáticas sin mencionar aburridas y tediosas… me estire, peor que un gato, tenia una pereza enorme de levantarme, pero tenia que hacerlo… tenia gente a la cual molestar y una vida que se tenia que burlar de mi como todos los días de mi existencia.

Mientras me lavaba los dientes, pensaba en como a Shilo no le hacia gracia que su madrina y su protegida (a la cual odiaba y envidiaba) fuese su pareja, claro es algo que le costo digerir o almenos eso pretendía la mocosa, termine de lavarme la boca y me dispuse a ducharme… mi pijama caía lentamente al piso, y estando parada frente al espejo note como todas mis heridas comenzaban a cicatrizar poco a poco, a algunas todavía se les notaba la sutura, otras ya eran parte de mi piel… tenían razón, parecía peor que muñeca vieja, pase mi mano por cuello, descendiendo por mi hombro, hasta mi vientre… y después cerré los ojos, mis manos quedaron de manera como si estuviese abrazándome a mi misma…

Y así comencé mi avance hacia la ducha, en la cual me quede en blanco y mis lagrimas se mezclaron con el agua, realmente era mi momento favorito del día… lloraba y nadie lo notaba y así mi fachada de mujer mala seguía en pie, aunque por dentro estuviera mas que rota y parchada.

Salí de la ducha y me arregle… y como niña apunto de hacer una travesura espere a que todos se ocuparan para poderme escapar, mientras caminaba pensaba en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y como mi vida había cambiado radicalmente en estos últimos días… mi manera de pensar, mas sin embargo mis estupidas acciones decían lo contrario… en fin el camino se me hizo corto a pesar de estar al otro lado de la ciudad ni siquiera me fije si camine o corrí, reaccione al momento de llegar a su casa… esto no era bueno… simplemente no lo era.. no me sentía a gusto era como una mala película de terror o algo parecido… en fin… llegue a su casa, y entre como si yo aun viviera ahí, eso se me hizo de lo más irónico, en fin… trataba de darle una sorpresa cuando el sonido de mi intercomunicador resonó por toda la casa, cheque de quien se trataba y note que era Vivian, al parecer ya se dieron cuenta que desaparecí, reí con cierta malicia, ignore la llamada y encima apague el comunicador y justo cuando me dirigía a la sala de estar ahí estaba el, sonriendo con cierto sarcasmo, recargado en el marco de la entrada a la sala, yo solo le dedique una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dado que no era muy frecuente verlo sonreír y cuando lo hacia me derretía por completo… corrí inmediatamente a sus brazos, lo cual lo tomo algo por sorpresa… el me rodeo con cierta delicadeza, al parecer aun estaba frágil y humana… como olvidar eso… decidí ignorarlo y de la manera mas dulce y tierna sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla…

Una media sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, trato de disimularlo… sin embargo yo lo noté… sin más caminamos lentamente al sofá que estaba en la sala de estar… nos sentamos frente a la otra chimenea… era un momento realmente perfecto y tranquilo que quería que así se quedará al menos por otra eternidad más…

Nathan me miro fijamente, yo me sonroje un poco… baje la mirada para ocultarlo… el tomo mi rostro por el mentón, con suavidad y delicadeza, me miro con tanto detalle que pensé que quería memorizar todas y cada una de mis facciones… sus dedos recorrieron desde mi cabello, lentamente por mi frente, hasta llegar al pómulo derecho donde comenzaba una horrenda cicatriz, una que el me había hecho… paso su dedo con suavidad y con una cara enorme de arrepentimiento que me derretí de nuevo…. Sin mas acerco sus labios a ella y deposito un beso lleno de dulzura y ternura… mi rostro se lleno de un tono carmín demasiado obvio, cerré los ojos, decidí perderme en esos dulces segundos que terminarían pronto…

Sin embargo para cuando volví a abrir mis ojos parecía como si hubiese sido mas de un par de segundos, pues el y yo ya nos encontrábamos en medio de caricias y besos apasionados pero dulces… yo estaba recostada en el sofá… y el sobre mi, con una mano apoyado en el piso y la otra en el respaldar del sofá…

Que demonios pasaba?... perdí la noción del tiempo… y lo peor no se cuando comenzamos con esto, yo desde un principio dije que no volvería a caer, al menos no tan rápido… que es esto!? Como paso… no recuerdo como termine en esta posición, lo mire algo extrañada, y el estaba mas extrañado que yo… nos quedamos así por un momento… suspire…

+ CONTINUARA………+


	35. Mi Propia Realidad Vol II

+Mi propia realidad Vol. II+

Ambos nos quedamos mirando, y ahora que lo notaba, el no traia sus lentes…. Oh esa mirada a la cual no me podia resistir, o acaso el lo hacia apropósito? Imposible el no conoce esas cosas sobre mí aunque…

**Kath se pierde en sus pensamientos**

"vaya dia mas aburrido"- me dije a mi misma, sin embargo al bajar las escaleras, para disponerme a ir a ver a mi hermana, note como Nathan iba entrando por la puerta principal de la casa, venia con la mirada perdida y hacia abajo, como casi siempre… derrotado, odiando la vida que tenia… me acerque a el y sin mas alze su rostro y le quite los lentes-"Mucho mejor"- susurre y le regale una sonrisa, el solo bajo la mirada de nuevo y guardo sus lentes en el bolsillo de su pantalón y siguió su camino, a la mitad de las escaleras, dio media vuelta y me miro… regalándome una sonrisa y continuo su avance hacia el piso de arriba-

**de vuelta a la realidad**

Al salir del recuerdo no le di mucha importancia y lo bese con dulzura, y antes de separarme de el, le regale una mordida en el labio inferior, acompañada de una sonrisa, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, caricias rápidas, pero al mismo tiempo delicadas, me acorralo entre el y el sofá. Sus labios recorrian mi cuello que tanto como me robaban suspiros, me robaron risas juguetonas, lo unico que hice fue sonrojarme, algo no andaba bien, por que me comportaba como una tona?, es más en primer lugar por que vine a verlo?, acaso lo amo de verdad? O acaso el me ama? Esta ultima no tenia mucho sentido, sin mencionar que esto ultimo me distrajo completamente… el lo notó, para después mirarme.

Pasa algo??..-me pregunto algo extrañado, sin embargo yo le sonrei-

Fingi demencia

No.. no pasa nada… - mentira, todo esto me sacaba de control, de quicio, como le quieran llamar, tantas preguntas y nada de respuestas, para ocultar mi duda lo bese, tomándolo por sorpresa a lo que el corto el beso y me miro fijamente, tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por mi pobre y confundida mentecita, y si lo descifraba??.. Que es lo peor q puede pasar? Desvíe la mirada, de verdad me causaba pánico cuando el se ponía a descifrar las cosas.

Lo aprisione con mis piernas y di una vuelta así cayendo al piso y quedando yo sobre el… le sonreí con cierta diversión, tramando algo… pero a el no lo veía muy convencido como dije… creo que me conoce mejor de lo que yo creo, y eso ya me esta empezando a dar miedo…

Kathrina… -dijo de forma severa, y senti como las tripas se me revolvían por dentro, me retorcia cada vez que decia mi nombre de esa manera, sonreí-

Que pasa aquí? – me dijo de nuevo y de manera severa, parecia como si fuese mi padre

Nada… - sonreí tratando de ocultar todo… y me acosté recargando mi cabeza sobre su pecho-

Kathrina… a mi no me engañas… algo ocultas… así que… - se sentó y me abrazo contra su pecho, para después alzar mi rostro con cierta delicadeza-

Es que… son solo dudas absurdas… nada de que preocuparse- muy tarde mi voz ya se había quebrado-

El tomo mi rostro y muy cerca el de el del mío me susurro- … sssh… tranquila, todo tiene solución… - y me dio un beso en la frente-

A lo que yo me lo tome muy enserio y me levante, ya no lo quería cerca hasta ahora me había caído el veinte de lo que pasaba, lo que realmente pasaba, le di la espalda e inmediatamente me subí el cierre del corsé, me puse las botas… y me di la vuelta… el no me decía nada aún, por que le gustaba esperar al último momento que acaso no ve que sufro?... ooh lo olvide, el disfruta verme asi, tan frágil y humana… entonces es cierto si soy su juguete… maldición… una lagrima corrió por mi rostro al tiempo que cerré mi puño izquierdo… y de pronto tuve la sensación que el dolor se sentía mas que agonizante, por que??... como si nunca hubiese sentido esto… ya ni siquiera las cortadas me habían dolido así que pasaba?... corazón roto?... mas?? Esto es un mal chiste…

**Mientras tanto se puede ver a una desesperada Vivian gritando por ayuda… hacia alguien…. Ese alguien era Kathrina, aun estaba en cama… así es el dolor de sus propios pensamientos la estaban matando… la ayuda no llegaba y se veía como la mano de Kathrina clavaba sus propias uñas en las cicatrices de los brazos, y estas se volvían a abrir, mientras las lagrimas emanaban de sus aún cerrados ojos… el dolor era insoportable, como siempre, solo que esta vez había una pequeña diferencia, ella no lo estaba disfrutando, lo que llevaba a preguntarse a Vivian que era tan traumante como para que Kathrina hiciera esas cosas, o mas aún acaso ella sabia que estaba soñando?

La ayuda aún no llegaba, acaso al fin la chica tendría la muerte y el descanso que tanto anhelaba después de todo lo que ha sufrido y ha vivido en esta triste vida, en este asqueroso mundo Repo!...??.. de pronto entra Mag en la habitación, la cual queda en shock al ver el estado catatónico de Kathrina, unas lagrimas corren y enseguida sale en busca de los médicos… Vivian se sienta al lado de Kathrina tomándole la mano y tratando de hacerla entrar en razón… sin embargo no hay respuesta, el mismo pensamiento rondo su cabeza, que era tan traumante como para que Kathrina hiciera esas cosas, o mas aún acaso ella sabia que estaba soñando??... esto no es el final…. Eso tenganlo por seguro…**


	36. Pánico

+Pánico+

El pulso de la chica acrecentaba, las sabanas comenzaban a mancharse de sangre, poco a poco, ciertas articulaciones de la chica se sobresaltaban y los sollozos se volvían lamentos… no había duda, sus pensamientos la estaban matando y no había como ayudarle, Vivian trataba de despertarla pero al parecer a pesar de todo Kathrina se sentía a gusto… Que mente mas enferma, o confundida?? Cuál era la razón por la cual la chica no quería despertar?, lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle una bofetada, para después moverla de un lado a otro, sin embargo le fue igual o peor. Vivian recibió un rasguño en el brazo… la ayuda aún no llegaba, en donde estaba Mag??

Kathrina…- susurro Vivian- … Kathy!! Despierta!!!!! Te estas hiriendo mas!!!- dijo ya con una voz algo quebrada-

Pero la chica no reaccionaba, el pulso continuo acelerado por un corto tiempo, hasta que poco a poco el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar y sudar frío, su condición empeoraba cada vez más, la voz de Vivian se escuchaba muy lejos, distante de ser escuchada.

+Kathrina Mode+

Había perdido el control por completo, esta vez si era enserio, todo esto me satisfacía, el dolor que sentía era más que liberador, mis manos llenas de sangre y la cara de horror de Nathan, me encantaba; le regale una sonrisa perversa, malvada y sobre todo llena de satisfacción. Me levante del piso poco a poco, mientras reía por lo bajo, me acerqué a el con lentitud y el parecía aún no reaccionar a la situación. Pase mi dedo por mi brazo ensangrentado, para después pasarlo por su mejilla.

Te agrada mi nuevo yo??...- le susurre al oído de manera coqueta y seductora, dándome la media vuelta, le di la espalda- dime ahora si… que me amas…. Somos tan parecidos… - rei maquiavélicamente- …. Ahora si no puede haber peros…- dije eso último casi jadeando, me estaba debilitando.

Sin embargo al voltearlo a ver, noté que estaba en el piso, sobre sus rodillas, evitando mirarme, me acerqué mas y mas escuché como peleaba consigo mismo…

"_Acaso lo había logrado?? "_

Repo man estaba aquí !??.. Estaba acaso loca!!?

_Mas!!?_

Se podía!!?

_Claro, __ por que no!!?_

Había una voz dentro de mi cabeza y de pronto sentí que como el dolor se convertía en energía para seguir de pie… y esa voz desaparecía… yo me sentía como en un descanso, sin embargo seguía de pie, que pasaba??... y sin más le di una patada a Nathan… tarde en reaccionar en crear conciencia, acaso vi bien lo que acababa de hacer!!? Patee a Nathan??... volví a perder la conciencia quedando de pie junto a él, ambos nos perdimos en nuestras respectivas mentes, cuando de pronto sentí como su mano rodeo mi tobillo y me tiro al piso. El golpe en si me dolió y la sangre comenzó a emanar de mi cabeza también, ahora si estaba débil, no podía moverme; el se levanto y me miro… esa mirada maldita, ya veo su sed de sangre es mayor… unas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro, mezclándose con la sangre que había en el.

+Narrador Mode+

Los paramédicos habían llegado y lograron parar el sangrado de Kath, volvía a convertirse en una momia, en ciertas partes de su cuerpo… todo parecía volver a la normalidad, cuando notaron que el pulso de la chica se volvió a acelerar y notaron como la almohada pasaba de ser azul cielo a rojo… pero como??.. se preguntaban los presentes en esa habitación… como era eso posible??... al acercarse, notaron que de los ojos de Kathrina emanaban lagrimas, gruesas líneas de lagrimas, los sollozos comenzaban de nuevo, sin embargo esta vez eran gritos de auxilio y desesperación… ella sentía que no podía mas, sin embargo los presentes no podían hacer nada mas que esperar a que ella despertara.

No…!! No!! Suéltame… Aléjate de mi!!!- dijo de pronto, mostrando resistencia en los brazos y manchando el vendaje…

A este paso se necesitaría otra transfusión de sangre, la preocupación denotaba en el rostro de todos los que se encontraban en la habitación.

+Kath Mode+

El maldito bastardo se aprovechaba que no me podía mover… y estaba abusando de mí… quería quitarlo de encima, pero no podía obviamente el era más fuerte que yo en estos instantes.

Suéltame Bastardo!!!! – le grite y trate de forcejear con el, pero obviamente Salí perdiendo, me sentía peor que sucia, y lo peor era que yo me había prestado a estas cosas… me doy asco, quiero salir de aquí no lo soporto, prefiero estar muerta a estar viviendo estas cosas, malditos sentimientos me tienen hasta la madre!!! No quiero sentir nada, ni amor… ni esperanza nada, solo el odio tremendo que le tengo al que alguna vez amé y a esta apestosa vida a la cual me condene… quiero que esto termine… sin embargo así estaba por suceder… el había ganado sobre y sobre mi cuerpo…. Cada vez me dolía mas y mas… y me daba mas asco el saber que el estaba haciendo esto…

+Narrador Mode+

La habitación no habia permanecido en silencio por ningún momento… y cuando paso todos se quedaron muy extrañados los doctores habían salido junto con Maga así que la única que se quedo en el cuarto era Vivian, cuidando el sueño de Kathrina, sin embargo el sueño la venció… un rato después Kathrina despertó de golpe, con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas… Vivian se despertó, tratando de calmarla…-

Kathrina… te sientes bien??... que ha ocurrido??... vamos…. Tranquila… -trato de consolarla y calmarla esperando a que el llanto se fuera y asi pudiese hablar mas calmadamente-


	37. La llegada Vivian's View

+ La llegada+ Vivian´s view

Hola xamacos!!

Ya estoy de vuelta, espero que me hayan extrañado porque yo si.

Hoy les traigo parte de un capítulo que ya leyeron pero desde otra perspectiva, la de Vivian.

Espero que lo disfruten y sigan comentando, sus reviews son muy importantes para nosotras.

Besos

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Donde demonios se habría metido? Hace más de 2 horas que dijo que vendría y ni siquiera un mensaje se digna a mandar.

¡Dios! De los todos los seres que habitan este mundo teníamos que necesitarla justo a ella… deberle la vida de Shilo no va a ser nada fácil, con lo arrogante y engreída que es seguro que nos lo va a cantar cada día.

Y Shilo con su maldita curiosidad ¿Por qué tenía que habernos seguido? ….No, pero después de todo ella no tuvo la culpa...yo debí haber soportado sus estúpidos comentarios, conocíendola no debí haberme dejado llevar por mis celos enfermizos.

¿Pero de que sirve lamentarme ahora? No remedio nada, la vida de Shi sigue pendiendo de un hilo y junto con ella la integridad de Mag... Mag, tiene los nervios destrozados, tuve que sedarla antes de que le afectase aún más la situación, afortunadamente logré sacarla de la habitación justo antes de que el pulso de su ahijada se fuera en picada, no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría suceder si… ¡NO! ¡Calla! Eso no va a suceder, solo espero que Kathrina se apresure, está es la 2ª dosis de zydrate y no va a durar mucho, no puedo darle más…

Ejem…

Por fin llega- pensé antes de darme la vuelta, iba lanzando un discurso metal que planeaba convertir en realidad, acerca de lo inconsciente que era al tardar tanto mientras una vida corría peligro… ¿Pero que demonios fue lo que le sucedió? Al verla me detuve en seco con la boca abierta.

¿Tan poco fiable soy?- preguntó para después soltar una carcajada, lo cual me pareció de lo más inapropiado dada la situación- Tranquila, yo dije que iba a venir ¿O no? Y ve, aquí estoy

Estaba realmente impactante, era aterrador el verla llena de heridas, despeinada, bañada en sangre ¿Qué clase de carnicero pudo haberle hecho eso? Uhm, ¿Quién más pudo haber sido? ¿Pero, porque?

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve hundida en mis pensamientos tratando de sacar mis propias conclusiones ¡Pero que mal educada me vi! Tengo que decir algo…

Aún no despierta

¡Bravo! Así o más patética, vaya cosa más obvia que se te ocurrió decir

Bien… ahorita te la traigo del mundo de los muertos

Sin querer contuve la respiración mientras un fuerte escalofrió recorría mi columna al escuchar la irónica mención de la muerte, entonces me di cuenta de que a pesar del mucho desprecio que le profesaba a la chica realmente no la deseaba sin vida, incluso me pareció sentir cierto ¿dolor? Por verla en ese estado, aunque seguramente era por Mag y no por Shilo.

Observé a Kathrina actuar tan tranquila como si esto fuera cosa de todos los días, incluso me pareció percibir algo parecido a una sonrisa ¿Pero entre tanta sangre quien podría asegurarlo?

Puse mucha atención a lo que hacía y lo memorice en caso de necesitarlo. Cuando hubo terminado, no supe si se desplomó o se dejó caer intencionalmente en el sillón más cercano pero en verdad se veía muy mal, decidí arriesgarme y ofrecerle mi ayuda.

Kathrina, no es que me importe pero…- no estaba muy segura si debía continuar-… ¿Qué te pasó?

Exacto…no te importa, ni te incumbe….ni nada por el estilo- en ese mismo momento me arrepentí de haber preguntado, las pausas que hacía por la dificultad para hablar le daban un toque aún más hiriente-…pero si quieres ayudar.

Esperaba que continuara

Pero no te…

Sin embargo parecía vacilar, de pronto se desplomó sobre el sillón y el mismo impulso la envió directo al suelo

¡¡Kathrina!!- tenía la mirada perdida- ¿! Kathrina ¡? Resiste por favor, no me hagas esto.

Su cuerpo comenzó con un leve temblor que rápidamente se convirtió en convulsiones, las heridas estaban sangrando de nuevo y por su boca salía espuma roja, mientras sus ojos se movían si cesar. Traté de sostenerla pero era muy fuerte.

¡¡Ayuda!! ¡Ayuda!

CONTINUARA….


	38. Lección de Vida

Hola de nuevo.

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi madre.

Gracias por todo lo que me has dado, por apoyarme cada vez que lo he necesitado, por ayudarme a levantar después de cada caída y por cada grito que lo he tenido muy bien merecido. Te amo mamá

+ Lección de vida +

Las cosas estaban cada vez peor, Kathrina había quedado inconsciente después del violento ataque y la pérdida de sangre.

El solo recordarlo me hace estremecer y a pesar de que la ayuda no tardó en llegar, para mi fue casi eterno. Entre varios logramos contenerla para que no se golpeara, sin embargo a causa de la presión las heridas se abrieron aún más.

Fue necesario llamar a un cirujano para que cerrará las heridas más profundas y aplicara una transfusión de sangre, casi la perdemos mientras intentábamos averiguar su grupo sanguíneo.

Vaya día- pienso mientras dejo escapar un hondo suspiro- tantos episodios traumáticos en tan poco tiempo.

Por suerte Shilo reaccionó al tratamiento y ya estaba fuera de peligro, aunque débil. Eso parecía no importarle al momento de quejarse según me habían comentado, incluso estuvo cerca de sacar de quicio a Mag un par de veces.

Mag…no la he visto desde que la saqué de la habitación de Shilo, desde que despertó a estado metida ahí y yo…yo aquí junto a Kath, aunque no estoy muy segura de hacerlo por ella, sino por mí.

Solo estoy buscando un pretexto para expiar mi culpa, para ocultarme de los demás y ocultarme de...mi misma, aunque se que esto será imposible.

O tal vez sea que Kath me recuerda en cierto sentido a mi madre… siempre tratando de parecer fuerte ante los demás por muy mal que estuviera, siempre queriendo protegerme hasta de mi, de asegurar mi bienestar aún a costa del suyo propio….Nunca le importó levantarse solo para convivir aunque sea un poco conmigo, aunque el doctor se lo prohibiera y su cuerpo apenas le respondiera.

Puedo recordar como la luz de sus ojos se apagaba poco a poco pero cada vez que sabía que yo la observaba sus ojos volvían a brillar con tanta intensidad como antes de enfermar, el mismo brillo que cuando hablaba de mi padre. De el no recuerdo mucho, solo se que fue un buen hombre.

Sospecho que murió asesinado por un Repoman, aunque mamá jamás lo comento y evadía el tema cuando le preguntaba sobre como murió, supongo que de ahí que ella no quisiera aceptar el financiamiento para el corazón que necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

Y aún recuerdo su hermosa sonrisa…dulce…sincera…la misma que me regaló incluso en sus últimos momentos, justo antes de partir.

Fue como verla quedarse dormida, con un sueño profundo del cual ya no volvería a despertar, pero no sin antes despedirse como cada noche con un "te amo, princesa" para después besar mi frente suavemente, esta vez el beso duró más.

¿Cómo olvidarla? Si es el mismo rostro que veo cada mañana frente al espejo. Mismos ojos, misma nariz, misma boca, la única diferencia es que yo heredé el cabello de papá, negro y lacio. El de ella era rizado y castaño.

No me había dado cuenta de que gruesas lágrimas ya corrían por mi rostro hasta que una de ellas cayó sobre mi pierna.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué demonios me ocurre? A mamá jamás le gustó verme llorar por nada y mucho menos por ella. Tenía que contenerme, ya que si ella lo supiera se sentiría muy mal.

Además no era el momento, yo dejándome caer mientras otros me necesitaban. Eso no podía ser.

Justo como me enseñaste- mirando al cielo desde el balcón- Yo también te amo, mamá


	39. ¿Ha quedado claro?

+ ¿Ha quedado claro? +

Shilo, por favor, tienes que entenderlo…

¿Por qué ella, Mag? Si tu deberías estar con mi papá

-Pero no lo estoy, las cosas entre él y yo simplemente no funcionaron… en cambio con Vivian si

¿Cómo fue eso posible? ¿No se suponía que era como tu hija?-Mag desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? No confías en mí.

En realidad fue por miedo a que reaccionaras tal cual lo estás haciendo- esta vez fue la chica quien desvió la mirada- Hubiera querido prepararte antes para evitar este tipo de problemas, solo que…las cosas no salieron como planeaba y nuestro secreto fue descubierto antes de lo esperado.

Tal vez querrás decir que yo lo descubrí- dijo entre molesta y dolida

Bueno, así fue aunque no por eso tienes la culpa…

¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quien?

Mag respiró profundo dejando escapar el aire muy lentamente

Nadie tuvo la culpa…simplemente fueron las circunstancias

Uhm, circunstancias…si yo no hubiera estado aquí…

Ya basta Shilo! No importa quien tuvo la culpa, lo único que me interesa es que te recuperes.

La niña no se lo esperaba, intentó replicar, sin embargo no encontró algo lo bastante bueno para contestar así quedó callada, desviando la mirada

¿Y cómo fue que…sucedió?- preguntó tras una larga pausa

Mag de momento no supo a que se refería la pregunta hasta que una seña de la chica le indicó que se refería a su relación con Vivian.

Bueno…no estoy muy segura de cómo explicarlo, ni desde donde empezar.

Cuéntame desde el principio ¿La conocías de antes o hasta que llegó a vivir contigo?

La conocí poco antes de traerla conmigo…un par de meses antes de la muerte de Angelic

¿Angelic?

La madre de Vivian

Uhm ¿Y a ella de donde la conocías?

Antes de la epidemia nuestras familias tenían una buena amistad, toda su familia murió a causa de la enfermedad y viéndose sola decidió abandonar la ciudad…hablábamos de vez en cuando y así fue como supe que se había casado y que había tenido una hija...aunque nunca me contó que estaba enferma hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y le quedaba poco tiempo de vida

¿Y por que regresó?

Dijo, que quería despedirse de mí, antes de… bueno, tú sabes, me comentó que tenía muy buenos recuerdos de lo que vivimos durante nuestra infancia y que además era de las pocas personas con quienes aún contaba.

Cuando me enteré que su esposo había muerto me ofrecí hacerme cargo de su hija cuando llegase el momento y aceptó

Mag hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar

Esos fueron los meses más angustiosos que he vivido. Trataba de pasar todo el tiempo que me era posible con ellas, pero mi compromiso con GeneCo lo hacía extremadamente difícil. Vivía con el alma oprimida de saber lo que se avecinaba

Así fue hasta que un día recibí un mensaje de Vivian, me pedía que fuera a verlas, su madre había empeorado…no pude ir inmediatamente.

Esa noche tenía que presentar un show, acudí a su casa en cuanto me fue posible, ya de madrugada, no había recibido otro mensaje pero quería asegurarme que ambas estuvieran bien. Había caído una lluvia torrencial y todo estaba en penumbras…supongo que de ahí viene su fobia por las tormentas…busqué primero en la habitación de Vivian pero no la encontré así que fui directamente a la de su madre y ahí las encontré…Angelic había muerto varias horas atrás, con su hija abrazada, sollozando y murmurando algo que no entendía.

Me odié a mi misma por haber permitido que una niña pasara por un dolor tan grande ella sola, me desprecié por estar atada a un compromiso y no haber acudido en cuanto pidió mi ayuda. En ese mismo momento hice la promesa de no volver a abandonarla nunca.

La traje conmigo después de velar y enterrar a Angelic, debo admitir que no fue nada fácil ya que Viv se volvió aún más retraída de lo que ya era, por las noches despertaba llorando y a veces pasaba días encerrada en su habitación incluso sin comer.

Wow ¿Y cómo supero esa situación?

Pasó mucho tiempo para que lo hiciera, también para que confiara de nuevo en mi y pensé que nunca lo haría pero finalmente un día volvió a sonreír, creo que es la sonrisa más hermosa que le he visto, trataba de pasar todo mi tiempo libre con ella pero aún así seguíamos sin convivir mucho.

Por lo mismo le pedí un año sabático a Rotti y bueno…me lo tomé aunque dijo que no

¿Qué pasó después?

Finalmente Vivian cumplió los 18, creí que estaría más que fastidiada de la vida que llevábamos y que en cuanto pudiera saldría huyendo pero para mi sorpresa no solo se quedó sino que me pidió que la dejara ayudarme cuando regresará a mi trabajo, pidió ser mi asistente.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no era una niña y acepté su propuesta, incluso pensé que así estaría más al pendiente de ella.

Pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntas y…en algún momento comencé a sentir algo que…amistad, ya que nunca fue un cario fraternal.

¿Y que hiciste cuando te diste cuenta?

Intenté ocultarlo, durante más de un año, esto sucedió antes de intentar…antes de intentar formar una relación con tu padre, lo cual fue en parte por estar contigo después de descubrir que estabas viva y en parte por yo misma me decía que no podría haber ningún otro tipo de relación con Viv mas que la de madre e hija.

No tienes idea de la cantidad de lágrimas que derramé por sentirme tan cobarde al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, me sentía una tonta por querer engañarme a mi misma diciendo que amaba a Nathan cuando en realidad este sentimiento le correspondía a alguien más.

Absurdamente creí que ella no se daba cuenta de mi dolor y sin embargo sufría conmigo, la lastimaba al hacerle creer que lloraba por alguien más y la hería peor aún al ocultarme pues pensó que era porque no le tenía la confianza suficiente y no quería compartirlo con ella

¿Y cómo es que…?

¿Nos dimos cuenta?- la chica asintió- Fue una noche de tantas que no soportaba la doble vida que intentaba llevar, Vivian me descubrió y decidió acercarse y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas…jajaja, aún recuerdo que i primer impulso fue negarlo pero era imposible así que en cuanto se acercó yo la abracé estallando en llanto sobre su pecho, no hizo preguntas ni yo le dije nada, solo me dejó desahogarme y en cuanto os separamos ...bueno, no estoy muy segura de quien fue pero…nos besamos.

Así fue como descubrimos que sentíamos lo mismo una por la otra.

Mmm, entonces lo de mi padre solo fue un engaño

Mag suspiró y evadió la mirada de dolor de Shilo, fijando la suya en el suelo

Si, así fue

¿Y definitivamente no hay ninguna posibilidad con él?

La soprano no esperaba esto, se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que responder

Bien…ya lo entendí aunque ¿Por qué siguieron aparentando una relación de madre e hija?

Hay muchos intereses de por medio- contestó, pensando muy bien en como continuar sin revelar información de la cual podría arrepentirse- Solo puedo decirte que aún hay mucha gente incapaz de comprender que en el amor no existen cuestiones de género, edad, raza, condición social o muchas otras…el amor simplemente es eso y es válido en todas sus formas pero algunos no dudarían en hacerlo ver como algo malo solo por sacar el más mínimo provecho y esto sin siquiera detenerse un momento para pensar en cuanto podrían dañar a los demás

Shilo asintió, mientras parecía analizarlo

Tienes razón Mag…mmm, ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

Claro que si, nena

¿Te habías enamorado antes de otra mujer?

CONTINUARA…


	40. Death is calling

+ Death is calling +

¡¡Por fin!! ¡Hemos llegado a nuestro capítulo # 40!

¡Uff! Antes que nada, gracias a tods aquells que nos han seguido en este loco proyecto a lo largo de estos "6 meses"

¡¡Oh si!! Porque hoy es nuestro 6°… mmm… ¿mesiversario? Bueno, hoy cumplimos 6 meses de haber publicado el primer capítulo en FanFiction

Sista!! Gracias a ti por permitirme formar parte de esto. Qué bueno que tu mente vuela mientras barres jajajajaja.

Y bueno, ahora si los dejo con el capítulo que espero sea de su agrado.

Ahm, por cierto, si gustan enviar chocolates o ramos de flores (no envenados) pueden pedir nuestras direcciones xD

Besos.

Mag…mmm, ¿Puedo hacerte una última pregunta?

Claro que si, nena

¿Te habías enamorado antes de otra mujer?

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral e involuntariamente tragó saliva mientras su cerebro intentaba formar una idea. Shilo esperaba la respuesta ansiosa.

_Bip bip bip bip_

Ambas desviaron su atención hacía el origen de aquel ruido, justo en la muñeca de Mag, se trataba de su intercomunicador.

Mmm, lo siento Shi, me necesitan en la cocina. Regreso en un momento.

Y salió rápidamente sin siquiera esperar una respuesta por parte de su ahijada, afuera Vivian la esperaba y antes de que esta pudiera siquiera articular palabra alguna la tomó de la mano y más que llevarla, la arrastró hacia la biblioteca.

La joven quedó totalmente impactada ante esto, ¿Tan molesta estaba? No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Al cerrar la puerta Mag se le quedó viendo fijamente y entonces se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Ups!, lo siento, es que Shilo me hizo una pregunta bastante incómoda y tu mensaje me salvó de tener que responderla, solo que no le dije que el mensaje era tuyo.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de sus palabras, pero ya las había dicho, una de las pocas cosas que no sabía Vivian era acerca de lo que alguna vez sintió por su mejor amiga y no es que se lo ocultara intencionalmente o que hubiera algún motivo para hacerlo, pero estaba segura de que aquel no era el momento adecuado para revelárselo.

Para su fortuna Vivian pareció no tomarle importancia a cuál podía ser esa pregunta indiscreta.

Oh! Estabas hablando con ella, perdón por la interrupción

No te preocupes, ya estábamos terminando

Qué bien… ¿Y qué pasó?

Me hizo varias preguntas…intenté resolver sus dudas lo más claramente posible y por lo visto ya quedó entendido que no puede haber nada con Nathan…esperemos que no vuelva a insinuarlo.

Ojalá- contestó con un suspiro

Por cierto ¿Para qué me buscabas?

Ahm, yo…

¿¿Tú…??

Bueno, es que...verás…yo…pues

Mag sonreía ante la dificultad para expresarse de su pareja, le parecía muy gracioso como se atoraban las palabras.

Uhm… ¡Rayos!... ¡Uff! Bueno, es que me siento bastante culpable por lo sucedido y creo que les debo una disculpa tanto a ti como a Shilo.- soltó de golpe

¿Culpable? ¿Porque?

Tú sabes, actué de forma muy impulsiva, me dejé llevar por los celos y casi terina en tragedia…

Pero no lo fue, te diré lo mismo que a Shi: nadie es culpable de lo que sucedió, solo fueron las circunstancias y en todo caso las circunstancias las creamos las 3- dijo pensando en la reciente conversación- No te mortifiques, amor.

Pero…- tenía un semblante realmente triste.

Pero nada, solo trata de controlar ese mal carácter jajajajaja o ¿Acaso no estás segura de lo que siento por ti?

Uhm…pues aún me cuesta creerlo- dijo sonriendo para sí misma

¿Qué? ¿Como es posible?

Tranquila, es solo una broma

Más te vale- advirtió sonriendo y acercándose para besarla tiernamente- Ven, siéntate. ¿Cómo sigue Kathrina?

Muy mal, tiene fiebre muy alta y al parecer está delirando, en estos momentos le están cambiando los vendajes y limpiando las heridas de nuevo. Debe sentir mucho dolor ya que no pueden darle cantidades fuertes de medicamento por sus riñones, en el estado en que están una dosis mal aplicada la mataría, tal vez...no se salve.

Haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos y esperemos que se recupere- la abrazó intentando consolarla, sabía que a pesar de ser tan diferentes y de lo que había sucedido en el pasado ambas habían desarrollado una extraña…amistad, si es que podía llamarse así.

Ruego porque así sea…por cierto ¿Cuál fue esa pregunta incomoda?- cuestionó buscando su mirada.

----------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Kath recibía las curaciones del día y al parecer las heridas dentro de poco empezarían a cicatrizar, la fiebre estaba bajando y en definitiva se veía mucho mejor.

Hemos terminado, llámenle a la señorita James, tenemos buenas noticias.

----------------------------------------------------

_Bip bip bip bip_

De nuevo la conversación era interrumpida por un comunicador, pero esta vez no fue el de Mag

Es el médico que atiende a Kath, tengo que irme pero esta conversación queda pendiente

Bien, te contaré más tarde

Se despidieron con un beso.

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al llegar a la habitación.

Buenas noticias, parece ser que su amiga está reaccionando y dentro de poco despertará, a lo mucho en 2 semanas ya estará en pie

¡Oh, gracias! ¡Que excelente noticia!

Así es, bueno Vivian, me retiro, cualquier cosa sabes cómo localizarme

Muy bien, doc…y de nuevo gracias, por todo.

Fue un placer.

Vivian corrió a decirle a Kath, a pesar de estar inconsciente tal vez pudiera escucharla. Pero al llegar junto a ella algo llamó su atención, una mancha roja que crecía lentamente, mientras la chica intentaba balbucir algo

Kath ¿Estas bien?

Su frente comenzó a perlarse de sudor mientras su cuerpo temblaba, nuevas manchas comenzaron a aparecer.

Kathrina, ¡reacciona!

Vivian prendió su intercomunicador

Doctor, regrese, necesito ayuda

La asistente de Repo se estaba arañando los brazos y los balbuceos ya eran gritos

¡Detente, te lo ruego!

Que sucede?- preguntó alguien junto a ella

No lo sé, cuando me acerqué a ella noté una mancha de sangre en la sábana y creo que trataba de decir algo. De pronto un pitido les anunció que su pulso estaba bajando peligrosamente.

Está a punto de convulsionarse ¡Enfermeras! Sujétenla, ¡rápido!, tu también Vivian

No les dio tiempo ya que violento movimientos invadieron el cuerpo de la chica, la sangre ahora emanaba sin cesar por todos lados.

Vivian notó una silueta en el umbral de la puerta, reconoció enseguida a Mag que estaba totalmente paralizada e su semblante reflejaba un dejo de terror. La mirada de Viv la hizo reaccionar y corrió a ayudarles

Kathrina, ¡Kathy! ¡Despierta! ¡Te estás hiriendo más!

Estaba incontrolable, una de las enfermeras intentó someterla con su propio peso subiéndose en ella.

¡¡NO!!...¡No! Suéltame…¡¡Aléjate de mi!!- grito angustiosamente, por su cara corrían lágrimas mezcladas con sangre que le daban un aspecto aún más aterrador

Uno de los golpes de Kathrina alcanzó a Vivian mandándola al suelo, justo frente al espejo. Estaba irreconocible totalmente salpicada de sangre, el cabello despeinado le caía sobre la cara, y por sus brazos corrían finas líneas rojas, no había notado el dolor que le provocaban hasta que las vio.

De pronto todo se detuvo tal como empezó y de la nada su pulso volvió a la normalidad, de nuevo estaba inconsciente.

Que fue eso?- preguntó una de las enfermeras

No lo sé…en verdad nunca había visto nada parecido a lo que acaba de suceder- contestó el impactado médico- Mag, Vivian…será mejor que salgan mientras volvemos a vendar a Kathrina

----------------------------------------------------

Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Mag tras haber tomado un baño. La cantante curaba los rasguños provocados por Kathrina, aunque la joven parecía ausente con la mirada fija en el suelo.

¿Estás bien?

No lo sé- contestó tras pensarlo durante algunos segundos- creo que no tendría porque afectarme y sin embargo lo hace.

Bueno, si te sirve de algo… a mí también me afecta.

Vivian sonrió de medio lado agradeciendo el apoyo de Mag, detuvo la curación colocando una de sus manos sobre las de la otra mujer.

¿Te duele?

No

¿Entonces porque me…?

Solo…quiero que me abraces- pidió con los ojos cerrados intentando contener las lágrimas

Mag pasó de estar en cuclillas a sentarse junto a ella, la atrajo con sus brazos sobre su regazo mientras acariciaba su cabello y tarareaba una especie de canción de cuna.

No quiero perderte nunca.

¿Qué?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Mag- ¿P-porque lo dices?

Perdón si te asusté, supongo que estoy muy sensible por lo que ha pasado

No me vas a perder Viv- dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible

¿Me lo prometes?

Mag guardo silencio por unos segundos pensando en una respuesta

Te lo prometo- dijo finalmente, sintiendo cierto remordimiento- Deberías quedarte aquí a dormir, no lo has hecho en 2 días.

No, tengo que cuidar a Kathrina

Yo puedo hacerlo

Pero tienes show mañana y tienes que estar descansada

Lo voy a cancelar…

No puedes hacer eso

¿Quieres ver?

Mag…

¿Qué?

No puedes seguir retando a Rotti de esa manera, su paciencia no es infinita y lo sabes

Pero…

No Mag, ambas hemos visto lo suficiente como para saber de lo que es capaz. Hagamos algo, esta noche la cuido yo y mañana después del show te obedezco

Mmm, no me parece bien

Pero no tienes de otra

Está bien.

Bueno, me voy. Descansa Mag, te amo

Y yo te amo a ti.

----------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde el último ataque fue necesario transfundirle más sangre

Parecía que de nuevo estaba tranquila, sus signos normales.

Vivian inevitablemente se había quedado dormida en el sillón, nadie podría haber aguantado tanto despierta, pero a pesar de esto estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento.

Nathan

Viv se incorporó rápidamente al escuchar esto.

¿Qué?

Kath se despertó de golpe sintiendo el dolor recorrer su cuerpo como un latigazo, soltando un grito ahogado

Kathrina…¿Te sientes bien?...¿Qué ha ocurrido?...Vamos…Tranquila

¡Suéltame! ¿Dónde está?

¿Dónde está quien?

Ese maldito…hijo de perra

¿De qué hablas?

¡Dije que no me toques!..lárgate de aquí…¡¡lo voy a matar!!- intentó levantarse, arrancando todo lo que estaba conectado a ella.

¡Kathrina detente! ¿Qué haces?

¿Qué no entiendes estúpida? ¡Déjame en paz!- empujándola con todas sus fuerzas

El esfuerzo fue demasiado para ella, cayó desplomada al suelo

Kathrina…Kath reacciona- la giró sobre su espalda- ¿Kath?

La chica no estaba respirando

¡Doctor, por favor suba pronto!- llamó por su intercomunicador- Kathrina, no hagas esto…

CONTINUARÁ….


	41. Malos deseos

+Malos deseos+

¡Kath! ¡¡Kath!! Reacciona, esto no es un juego

¿Que suce…?- en ese mismo momento el médico entraba por la puerta poniéndose la bata- ¡Enfermera! Rápido conéctela de nuevo

Ambos corrieron a auxiliar a la chica postrada en el suelo

A un lado Vivian- el médico comenzó a tomar sus signos vitales- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin respirar?

D-desde q-que le llamé

Mmmm, aproximadamente un minuto- dijo justo antes de comenzar la respiración boca a boca, la enfermera arrastró los aparatos que monitoreaban su pulso y volvió a colocar los cables que se había arrancado, en la pantalla aparecieron números en rojo que descendían rápidamente- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5- nuevamente unió su boca con la de la chica y un agudo sonido salió del aparato-¡¡ Las paletas!! ¡Necesito las paletas!

Rasgó la ropa que cubría el pecho de Kathrina y siguió con el masaje cardiorespiratorio mientras la enfermera preparaba el desfibrilador.

¡Despejen!

Dio el primer shock, espero unos segundos esperando cualquier cambio… nada, el pulso seguía en cero

Sube a 60, despejen-

Esta descarga había sido más fuerte pero su corazón seguía sin latir

¡80!, despejen…

Aquello ocurría como en cámara lenta el cuerpo de Kathrina se agitaba como si solo se tratase de una muñeca de trapo para después caer pesadamente y con cada descarga las heridas salpicaban sangre

No podemos pasar de 100, si este intento no resulta tendré que declararla oficialmente muerta. ¡Despejen!

Todos guardaron silencio rogando por que aquello funcionara.

Enfermera apunte, hora oficial de la muerte 3:58. Vivian, lo siento, hicimos todo lo posible...

De pronto el sonido que indicaba la falta de pulso cambió milagrosamente, los tres miraron sorprendidos, el pulso había regresado de la nada

¿Qué era eso? Parecía como si Kathrina se estuviese divirtiendo cruelmente a costa de ellos. Nadie podría haber explicado lo sucedido.

La risa del doctor sacó a Vivian de sus pensamientos, lo miró entre incrédula y con odio ¿De que demonios se estaba riendo? ¿Qué era tan estúpidamente gracioso y porque ella no lo comprendía? ¿O a caso solo ella notaba la gravedad de la situación?

¡Oh!, lo siento Vivian – dijo casi como si hubiera podido leer su mente- es solo que jajajaja… esto es más grande que yo y…jajaja…no puedo explicarlo jajajaja. Estuvo prácticamente muerta p- por 3 minutos y de pronto su corazón volvió a latir jajajaja. Espero…espero que lo entiendas, ahora nj-necesito que nos dejes a solas p-por favor, voy a revisar a Kathrina

Apenas y había entendido la mitad de lo que dijo, aquella risa le seguía taladrando el cerebro y entonces comprendió que también era demasiado para ella, salió sin decir nada y tras cerrar la puerta se dejó caer de espaldas contra la pared, resbalando lentamente hasta el suelo.

¿Porque haces esto Kathrina? ¿¡Porqué!?- Esta última pregunta había sido un grito desgarrador que llenó cada pasillo, cada habitación, cada rincón incluso se podría jurar que en las calles cercanas.

No podía más, se acostó abrazándose a si misma llorando y balbuceando cosas que ni ella misma entendía.

Ya era de día cuando Vivian abrió los ojos, le costó mucho trabajo darse cuenta de l lugar en donde se encontraba a pesar de serle tan familiar…era su propia habitación ¿Pero que hacía ahí? Lo último que recordaba era verse a si misma en el pasillo afuera de la habitación de Kathrina.

Sentía un mareo espantoso e incluso ganas de vomitar, estaba por levantarse cuando vio a la hermosa mujer dormida a su lado ¿Qué hacía Mag ahí? ¿Acaso había estado soñando? Quizás todo había sido producto de su imaginación, de pronto deseaba que así fuera.

Beso la frente de su compañera y esta sonrió entre sueños, poco después se estiró mientras bostezaba para finalmente abrir los ojos.

Buenos días- saludó Viv

Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Uhm, algo mareada pero bien

Debe ser un efecto secundario del sedante, el doctor me dijo que podría haberlos.

¿El doctor? Ahh, ósea que no fue un sueño- dijo algo triste

Mag la miró desconcertada pero enseguida comprendió

¿Cómo está Kathrina?- Mag tardaba en contesta y Viv se estaba impacientando- ¿Qué sucede?

Es que ella…está en coma, el golpe de la caída le provocó una hemorragia interna que se agravó mientras intentaban resucitarla, después de un rato lograron controlarla pero…no pudieron salvar al bebé.

¿Al que? ¿De que hablas Mag?

Casi a las 5 empezó a sangrar, el doctor hizo varias pruebas tratando de encontrar cualquier enfermedad que hubiera causado esto pero…para sorpresa de todos solo la de embarazo dio positivo. Por lo visto ella misma se está provocando esto.

Tras varios minutos Vivian no terminaba de digerir la noticia, quizás era otro de los efectos del sedante y entonces su mente giró en otra dirección

¿Por qué me sedaron?- el cambio tan brusco desorientó a Mag

¿No te acuerdas?

Uhm, no ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La soprano suspiró.

Tuviste una crisis nerviosa…llevabas muchas horas sin dormir. En conjunto con toda la presión y la carga emocional el último episodio de Kathrina la detonó. Empezaste a gritar y a romper cosas…incluso te estabas golpeando contra la pared…fue necesario que Darren te tacleara para poder someterte. Después de sedarte te trajimos aquí

Hasta ese momento Viv no había notado las marcas alrededor de sus muñecas, por lo visto la habían sujetado con demasiada fuerza, hecho un vistazo a todo su cuerpo y notó varios cortes y moretones que antes no estaban ahí

¿Te duelen?

N-no

Es por el analgésico, aún no acaba el efecto, cuando se te pase me avisas para darte otra dosis

Ok- una nueva duda acudió a su mente- Y ¿No te hice daño o si?

A mi no, pero…

¡Ay no! ¿A quien lastime y que le hice?

Jajaja, al doctor, no se que traías contra el que cuando se acercó lo mordiste, pero nada grave

El sonrojo de Vivian aumentó y se cubrió la cara

Tranquila, fue por la crisis y él lo comprenderá

Eso espero

Estoy segura de que lo hará- dijo apartando las manos de su cara para después atraerla en un abrazo- Lo único es que ya no cuidarás a Kathrina

¿Qué? ¿Porque?

Ya tenemos 2 enfermas en casa, una tercera es lo que menos queremos

Pero…

No digo que no puedas verla, solo que ya no la cuidaras, ya hay alguien encargándose de esto. Además te necesito para el show de esta tarde, no podemos permitir que Rotti sospeche algo y venga a entrometerse.

Ok, si es así lo haré

Descansa otro rato, al menos mientras se te pasa el mareo, voy a tomar un baño

Ok, contestó mientras se hundía de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kath, Shilo se había quedado a solas con ella

¡Eres una maldita zorra!... ¿así que con eso buscabas embaucar a mi padre, no? Por fortuna tu estúpido plan se fue para abajo y perdiste al…al bastardo ese

No se como papá pudo involucrarse con alguien como tu ¿Acaso tanta necesidad tenía? Seguro que si, solo basta con verte para saberlo

Además quien sabe en que líos estarás metida y con quien para que te hayan dejado así...Mmmm, quizás se enteraron de tu sucio juego y por eso te hicieron esto ¿No? No los culpo, seguro que "eso" era de alguno de ellos y no de mi papá…Si, si porque papá no pudo hacer eso, el sigue amando a mi madre aún después de todos estos años y nada que tu hicieras podría cambiar eso.

Es más, puedo apostar que ni siquiera te ha buscado en los días que llevas aquí.

Simplemente tienes que aceptar que no le importas Kathrina, eres tan insignificante como una cucaracha para él, no has sido más que un accidente en nuestras vidas, una pesada carga desde que se compadeció y te acepto en casa.

Seguro que de haber sabido la clase de sanguijuela que resultaste ser hubiera hecho todo lo posible por mantenerte lejos y no caer en tus trampas.

Pero si tan sólo pudieras verte te darías asco a ti misma, eres incluso un estorbo para Mag y para…la estúpida de Vivian- dijo entre dientes- ayer casi la enloqueces ¿Como lograste hacer eso aún estando inconsciente? …Uhm, pero pensándolo bien, ni siquiera eso haces bien.

Creo que nos harías un bien a todos si dejas tu estúpido juego y te mueres de una vez por todas…

CONTINUARÁ…


	42. Malditas Perras

Yay!!! Ahora le toca a moi postearle!! Osea a Kathyta!! Sin embargo es una idea de la VSV desarrollada por mi, y tambien estos epis son dedicados a ti…!! MANITA!!! TKMMMMMMMMMMMM!! Y gracias por todo…!!! Te re adoro!! Y espero que te gusten los sigs caps…

+Perras Malditas+

+Kath Mode+

Que carajo pasaba aquí??... por que no se decidian en que lado del cosmos me tenia que quedar?.... carajo ya no saben que el "descanze en paz" es por que de verdad debemos descanzar en paz…

_Estúpida… aún no te mueres…_

Esa voz de nuevo…. Que pasaba aquí…. Quien era ella??

_Soy como una conciencia…. No del todo, recuerda que tu careces de eso…._

Y por que apareces hasta ahora??

_Por que es cuando mas me necesitas… y tienes que tomar una decisión muy importante…._

Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso…. No quiero vivir mas…

_Sssh… tranquila no te me apresures… apoco estas dispuesta a dejar todos los placeres de la vida??... con tal de ser algo tan simple como el aire??? Yo lo pensaria dos veces chiquita….__ Acaso ya olvidaste esa noche…. La que juraste nunca mas olvidar???.._

Cual?? El carnaval??... por favor esa no se olvida…

-La voz rio estruendosamente- _…. Claro, fue tu "inocencia" robada.. lo planeaste mas que perfecto, me enorgulleces…. Pero no me refiero a esa noche….._

Y de pronto, todos esos recuerdos… los buenos vinieron a mi mente…. La noche del Carnaval fue como un flashazo e imágenes borrosas… para después detenerse de golpe justo un par de días después…

Ese día me había tocado preparar la cena…. Y como siempre y de nuevo no le di gusto a la princesita Shilo… lo que se me hacia raro era que el tenia una peculiar maña de que si ella me faltaba al respeto, Nathan le llamaba la atención. Si estaba por demás extraño, sin embargo me llenaba de satisfacción…. Pero esa noche no fue como las demás…. Ahora que lo recuerdo esta marco una pauta… el comienzo de un juego muy peligroso… después de regañar a Shilo el volvio a la cocina y se sento en la mesa… me observo por un momento en lo que ponia en orden la cocina y cuando empeze a lavar los trastes, el me abrazo por la espalda, tomandome por sorpresa… rozando levemente sus labios con mi cuello, y poco senti como iba succionando mi piel… y sus manos rodeando mis caderas… levemente acercandome a el… el plato que sostenía en mi mano cayo al piso… rompiendose en miles de pedazitos… sin mas el me tomo y me subio al fregador… quedando recargada en la alacena… poco a poco el me iba robando los suspiros….

A esta noche te referías…

_Exacto…. Pero vamos __te invito a que sigas recordando._

Pero no quiero… lo odio!!! No quiero saber más de él.

_Cállate y mejor observa el espectáculo…. Que de esto se desencadenara un gran desastre…_

De que hablas…??? -no hubo respuesta, se quedo de nuevo con sus pensamientos-

---Y mientras debati con la voz de mi conciencia note que el recuerdo habia avanzado algo rapido…. Como si hubiese pasado un buen tiempo discuentiendo con ella…---

mmmm… - murmure, mientras trataba de salir de mi delirio, nunca pense que esto se volvería a repetir… después de aquella noche…

un poco mas y de ropa solo quedaba lo necesario, de lo cual el se encargo deshacerse de ella… poco tardo…. Asi como yo me deshice de lo necesario…. Sin embargo lo divertido aun comenzaba…. Sus besos desendian por mi cuello hasta mis hombros… un sonrrojo invadia mis mejillas, sin embargo una idea cruzo por mi mente… a lado de mi estaban ciertos utensilios a los cuales comenze a verles uso en la situación… acto primero tome el encendedor… alejandolo a el de mi… pase la llama del encendedor, por su cuello, del lado derecho hazta llegar a su pecho, note como hubo un grito ahogado de su parte, para luego mirarme amenzadoramente…

sin embargo, miedo no le tenia…. Sin ton ni son… me cargo en sus brazos, mientras que me apresure a tomar uno de los cuchillos que estaban ahí… tiro todo lo de la mesa, poniendome sobre ella…. Sin mas con dos pañoletas de la cocina aprisiono mis manos… como me molestaba q tomara el control, sin embargo yo tambien me vi lista… lo aprisione con mis piernas y golpe lo atraje hacia a mi…. Sus labios recorrian mi ya desnudo cuerpo… un gemido….. luego otro….. lo estaba logrando de nuevo estaba cayendo a sus pies…. Acaso a él le pasara lo mismo…??

_Claro que no… solo eres un instrumento……_

CALLATE!!!!!!!

_ES LA VERDAD!!! Y LO SABES!!! AFRONTALO!!!_

No!! No quiero… dejame disfrutar estos recuerdos a gusto….

______________________________

Una cortada en la mano… musculos tensados… suspiros…. Gemidos ahogados en besos… como adolescentes escondiéndose de madre y padre…. … recuerdo que después de un rato Sali a tomar un poco de aire y me fume un cigarrillo, el primero en un par de años… pff.. como extrañaba eso…. Cuando volvi a entrar a la casa, el me acorralo contra la puerta de entrada…. Volviendo a seducirme justo como lo habia hecho hace un par de momentos….. y yo claro no pude negarme…

Con razón juré que nunca olvidaría esta noche….

______________________

+Narrador Mode+

Shilo tenia rato en la habitación maldiciendo a Kathrina, la cual parecia no oir nada…

Ojala te mueras… maldita perra…!!... por tu culpa, mi padre se ha vuelto aun mas ausente… te detesto, nunca me agradaste….

_Uhm… ya comprendo ahora…_

Que comprendes??

_Por que te quieres largar… no tienes a nadie!! Ni nada que te espere en este mundo!!!_

Exacto… - la voz de Kath denoto un poco de tristeza-

_Entonces que esperas… ven te llevo… conmigo de una vez…_

Es encerio?? Esta vez si me llevas??

_Por algo te lo ofresco tarada… daah…_

Entonces que esperamos… vámonos… maldigo a todos!! A todos les di de mi y ve como madres me lo pagan, en especial esta pequeña perra infeliz del demonio!!! Despues de que he cuidado de ella, y la he tratado de manera especial, ante sus berrinches tuve consideración…. Y por el solo hecho de que no acepta que hay algo entre su padre y yo no puede lidiar con eso…!! No solo por ella me voy… sino por todos!!

LLORARAN MI AUSENCIA!!! MALDITOS BASTARDOS!!!

_Exacto… no te supieron apreciar mi dulce Kathyta…._

_________________

Al mismo tiempo el corazón de Kathrina dejo de latir, y nadie mas que Shilo se percato de ello…. Lo que le llevo a preguntarse si talvez esta le escucho…. Neee… pensó, es muy poco probable y si asi fue que bien por que alfin estaba muerta… lo logró y lo mejor sin un solo peso de conciencia… estaba por abandonar la habitación, cuando de pronto algo cambio… algo que hizo que Shilo se acercara de nuevo a la cama, muy cerca de Kathrina, volvía a existir pulso, que carajo, se pregunto Shilo… al mismo tiempo que ya era muy tarde, dado que Kathrina se habia despertado y la tenia tomada del cuello casi casi estrangulándola…

Pequeña Infeliz- susurro entre dientes- … a ver quien se muere primero si tu o yo, te parece??- por un momento shilo expreso un pavor enorme, como era esto posible?? Kathrina adquirio un aspecto aún más psicotico, la mirada asesina, llena de sed de venganza y las herisas en el rostro, le daban un toque tetrico.


	43. Visitas Inesperadas

+43 Visitas Inesperadas+

Después de un par de días, cierta persona se había dignado al fin a ser objetivo y buscar realmente a las dos únicas personas que le quedaban en la vida, la cual de unos años para acá se había vuelto de lo mas miserable y patética, sin embargo esas dos personas le hacían un poco mas ligero el infierno en donde el tenia que vivir.

Sin embargo el solo pensar esas dos mujeres que le semi alegraban la existencia estaban bajo el cuidado de Mag, hacia que lo pensara dos veces… por que? Acaso es miedo?... para nada… amenos que sea miedo de reencontrarse con el pasado.

Es por eso que le llevo cierto tiempo meditarlo… acaso hizo lo correcto, lo prudente? Tratándose de dos chicas…. Pero una, simplemente una de esas dos le había dado un giro de 360° a su vida.

Sin mas Nathan Wallace se dirigió a uno de los auditorios de GeneCo, donde la gran Blind Mag haría su presentación de esa noche, de alguna manera el se coló en el camerino esperando a que ella finalizara la función y preguntarle de el paradero de esas dos chicas.

Mientras esperaba meditaba sobre las acciones en los pasados días y lo mas curioso es que no hallaba remordimiento alguno, todo parecía estar en orden, ¿acaso este hombre había perdido la cabeza? Eso parecía. Y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir su información, en fin la presentación finalizó y Mag se dirigió a su camerino, para su mala suerte sin compañía, Vivian se dirigía a las oficinas para cambiar las fechas de presentación dado que en estos momentos ambas tenían que permanecer en la casa, no convenía salir.

Al entrar Mag, no se percato del intruso en su camerino o acaso pretendió no verlo?? Seria muy obvio que ella esperara a mirar en el espejo y notar que el estaba a espaldas de ella.

Buenas noches… Nathan… - susurro la mujer de manera educada

Mag…

A que debo el placer de tu visita? – pregunto, como quien dice fingiendo demencia.

Tú sabes por que estoy aquí…

La verdad no… no se por que me buscas… tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver… -suspiro, y continuo- …desde hace muuuuchooo tiempo… - dijo haciendo énfasis en mucho.-

No me vengas con eso, no ahora…

Yo no dije nada, tu solo sacas las conclusiones…-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer.-

Deja de hacerte la tonta, tu sabes muy bien por que estoy aquí.

Honestamente crees que voy a estar metida en tus asuntos?, tengo bastantes ocupaciones, como para encima estarme enterando de tus cosas. – Mag le contestaba de manera tranquila y serena.

La habitación permaneció en silencio por un buen rato, ambos se mostraban pacientes sin embargo Mag no hablaría hasta que Nathan se atreviera a admitir por que se encontraba ahí.

La salud de Kathrina esta muy delicada…- murmuro la mujer, asi rompiendo el silencio-

Nathan no dijo nada, ni demostro ningun tipo de interés, fingia? Si le importaba? Todas estas preguntas invadian la mente de Mag, sin embargo ella tenia que guardar la compostura, por otro lado se sentia algo desquiciada, al mirarlo atravez del espejo, mostrando esa aparente tranquilidad, acaso no se tocaba tantito el corazon de lo que le hizo? Entonces sin mas suspiro y se prepararo para su siguiente movimiento, esto seria algo un poco mas colosal, tendria que meter a Shilo en la conversación.

Tu hija tambien esta mejorando…- suspiro- tuvo un pequeño desmayo… per…- fue interrumpida por Nathan.

QUE ELLA QUE!!?... – de pronto se exalto como exigiendo una respuesta- CUANDO DEMONIOS PENSABAS DECIRME!!?...

Lo unico que Mag pudo hacer en ese momento fue reir y de manera muy sarcastica

Si mas no lo recuerdo, Shilo ya no vive bajo tu techo… -fue interrumpida de nuevo-

Pero es mi hija!! Me sigue importando…

Pues de-mu-es-tra-lo… - dijo de manera cortante

No tengo por que rendir cuentas y mucho menos a ti Magdeleen…

Entonces yo tampoco tengo que rendirte cuentas de donde estan ellas… por que aunque no me lo digas, yo se que tambien te importa Kathrina, no te atrevas a negarlo Nathan Wallace. – dijo Mag alzando un poco la voz y cerrando el cierre de su maleta, en forma determinante.

Al tiempo la puerta del camerino se abrió, era Vivian la cual venía con las no tan buenas noticias de que los show's no se habian podido posponer, estaba por decir algo cuando noto la presencia de Nate, Vivian lo juzgo inmediatamente con la mirada a lo que Mag lo noto y se interpuso, lanzandole una mirada y en ella diciendole todo… que se calmará…


End file.
